


Mr. Matsuoka

by CurlyFriesFreak



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Nanase Haruka, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Child Tachibana Makoto, Father Haru, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Middle School, My First Fanfic, Older Characters, One Night Stands, Romance, Teacher Rin, Top Matsuoka Rin, Younger Makoto, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriesFreak/pseuds/CurlyFriesFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parent Haruka Nanase has been raising his only son Makoto on his own for 6 years. Working as an artist and bringing up his son was all he wanted to do with his life, until the night he met Rin Matsuoka. The charming man promises one night of fun for the single dad with no repercussions, and despite supposedly being straight his whole life- Haru agrees. There's just something so alluring about that man. Figuring that the night will eventually be forgotten along with the memory of the man, Haru continues on with his life as usual. But after going to Makoto's Parent/Teacher conference and finding out that his son's teacher is the same red eyed man, Haru can't stay away from him and finds himself engaging in a risky relationship with Iwatobi Middle Schools newest English teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Repercussions

“Hey baby, you look a little lonely, wanna come hang out with my friends and me?”

Whose idea was this? Who was the genius that encouraged Haruka Nanase to come out to a loud room full of dancing, sweating bodies that smelt like booze and shame? What sort  
of a demon would do such a thing?

Ah right, he remembered now.

He’d been sitting comfortably in his front room at home trying, and failing, to help his son with his English homework. Haru himself wasn’t very good at English, he couldn’t get his head round the language back in school, and he still couldn’t now. It was a good thing his friend, Sousuke Yamazaki, was around at the time. He had lived in America for 2 years growing up and was fluent in the language.

“You see, you can’t put ‘I eat mackerel for dinner last night’, it has to be ‘I ate’ because it’s in the past. You see?” Sousuke said with a warm smile.  
Haru smiled softly at his sons green eyes, squinting at the paper as if it would magically make sense. It seemed mean to make an 8 year old do things _that_ hard but who was Haru to complain.

“I… kind of?” The boy said with a weary grin.

“Well as long as you’re starting to get it. Here, try translating these next three while I go talk to your dad.” The teal eyed male said ruffling his sandy brown hair before standing and moving to Haru.

“He’s getting better?” Haru asked as he sipped from a bottle of water.

“Mmm,” Sousuke started “He takes after his dad that’s for sure.”

“Shut up, it’s not like I’m ever going to England, why should I need to understand the language?” Sousuke scoffed at Haru but laughed anyway. “So, what’re your plans for tonight?” Haru asked.

“Eh, not much, Nagisa’s coming here to pick me up; I think he said we’re going to some sort of club? I don’t even know, don’t care really.” Sousuke said, rolling his eyes. “What about you?”

“Same as always probably, I’ll put Makoto to bed and maybe turn in early. I might finish up on my next piece I guess.” Sousuke shook his head.

“Man, you need to get out more. I work at a school and even I get out on weeknights. I mean,” Sousuke said, lowering his voice now so that Makoto couldn’t hear. “When was the last time you got laid? You’re in a rut! Look I’ll do you a favour. You go out with Nagisa tonight-“

“What? No I have to look after Makoto and-“ Sousuke re-interrupted the shorter man.

“I’ll take Makoto back to mine tonight and look after him for you, hell, were both going to the same school in the morning- just let me do this for you tonight, you haven been out since… well you know. So please Nanase- just go out tonight?”

And that ended the story of why Haru was at a nightclub. On a Wednesday night. And now alone, thanks to Nagisa, the little shit, who went off to flirt with the blue haired bartender as soon as they came in.

Haru turned to face the busty blonde woman who had started talking to him. Her t-shirt was way too tight, and her makeup was caked on way too thickly for Haru's liking.

“No, thank you.” Haru said keeping up his calm and composed persona.

The woman pouted, but eventually realised the raven haired man wasn’t interested in her and skipped off back to her gaggle of friends.

Haru suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out seeing Nagisa’s name on the screen.

**From:** Nagisa  
**To:** Haruka  
_Heyyyy, sry Haru-Chan, im going home wiv Rei-Chan 2night. Didn’t want 2 leave u, but been waiting 4ever for this. Srryy, c u soooon! P.s get lucky ;;))_

Haru groaned. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be at home with his son, or painting a new piece for the gallery who were constantly asking him for more of his works.  
He threw some money on the bar and turned to leave when he got his foot caught on a chair and he felt himself falling toward the ground, when suddenly he felt himself get caught by two hands and heaved back upright.

“Woah, are you okay?” Haru heard a deep voice say. He looked up and gasped slightly.

Haru was looking into the most beautiful, shinning, deep red eyes he’d ever seen. The gorgeous red orbs matches perfectly with his burgundy hair that fell messily around his face. The man’s soft looking lips were slightly parted and on his cheeks he wore a faint red blush. From what Haru could assume, they were both wearing the same look on their faces.

Time seemed to stop. All either man could see was the other, if felt like there was no one else in the room. No thumping of music, no sweaty bodies, and no thoughts on Haru’s mind for once. Well, one thought-

_‘Who the hell is this God?’_

Haru saw the red haired man shake his head slightly and say something, but the music was too loud and the blue eyed beauty couldn’t reply. The god laughed slightly and grabbed Haru's wrist, pulling him towards the exit. Haru usually would’ve struggled at someone touching him (he wasn’t a very touchy feely guy) but for some reason, this man’s  
touch seemed to ignite a fire deep in Haru.

Besides he was heading to the exit anyway! Yeah… that’s what he told himself anyway.

The door was pushed open and the two slightly sweaty men breathed in fresh air and made their way outside.

The night was fairly chilly; the sky had already turned a deep blue black colour and the silver stars shone brightly through the darkness.

Haru turned to his saviour and examined him. _Hot damn!_ His body looked well-toned and, well… anyone with any sense could tell that this man was hot. He was in no way checking him out though, because if there was one thing Haru knew- it was that he wasn’t gay. Hell, he had a child with a woman he couldn’t be gay! What he could do, however, was appreciate how beautiful this man was.

Haru finally came back to reality when he heard a throat clear and a soft chuckle.

“You know,” the enchanting voice said “I honestly don’t go around dragging guys out of clubs, I swear.” Haru turned to the male to see him grinning.

‘Oh fuck me.’ Haru internally groaned as he saw that every one of his pristine white teeth was pointed and sharp, as that of a shark. Surprisingly, Haru found himself sending a small smile back to the man.

“I am sorry though, honestly. I just wanted to check you were okay, you can go back inside if you want.”

“Trust me, I really don’t want,” Haru said “I came with a friend, but they left me, so I was going to leave anyway.”

The man smiled widely at Harus response. “Well, in that case… did you maybe want to go and grab a coffee?”

Haru felt himself go red, all the way to the tips of his ears. He had been asked out. By a guy nonetheless.

Haru turned his head away to hide his flushed face. “Rather forward aren’t you?” He muttered.

The other man let out a throaty chuckle. “Yeah, probably. But what’s the point in fucking around with everything else before I ask; it’s a waste of both of our times,” Haru nodded at the man, seeing his reasoning. “and… I just moved here so I kind of need someone to show me around.”

_‘Ah,’_ Haru thought _‘Perhaps this isn’t so much of a date and more of one friend helping another.’_

“Sure,” Haru agreed. “There’s a pretty nice place just down the road from here if you wanna try it?”

“I’d love too- Oh! I’m Rin by the way.” Rin grinned outstretching his hand for a handshake.

Haru grasped his hand and shook. “Haruka.”

* * *

 

About five minutes later, the two men were sat at a two seater booth in a corner coffee shop called _‘Mikoshiba & Bro.’_. It was a small business run by two brothers and had been a usual for Haru ever since his college days. He’d grown quite close to the two brothers during his visits and wasn’t surprised to be enveloped in a crushing hug from Momo.

“Haruka-Senpai! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you or Makoto for ages!” Momo rambled on as he pulled Haru into the coffee shop. Rin followed close behind. “Oi! Sei! Haru’s here!”

From behind the counter a tall muscular man with bright red hair looked up from where he was cleaning and grinned. Haru had always thought that Seijuro Mikoshiba looked… for lack of a batter word- Scary.

“Haru! It’s been a while! The usual?” he asked, Momo made his way over where his brother was.

“Please? Oh and one…” Haru trailed off, not knowing what Rin would want to drink.

“Just a black coffee for me thanks.” Rin finished for Haru.

“Alright! Give us just a second!” Momo cheered as the men sat at their seats.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Haru didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to say! He hadn’t dated much since Makoto was born. Not only that- this was his first date with a guy. And was it even a date? No, more of an impromptu drink with a stranger who stopped him from falling on his face at a club.

“So, uh, you said you just moved here right?” Haru said awkwardly, he wasn’t really comfortable with small talk, but for some reason felt the need to welcome this stranger to the neighbourhood.

“Yeah I did. I’d been living with my younger sister for… well ever to be honest. Anyway- she got a job offer in America and I got a job offer here so we parted ways to try out living alone. It was about time anyway I mean, I am 26 now.”

_'Same age as me'_ Haru thought unintentionally. “What work are you in?”

“Education actually.” Rin said with a grin.

“Hmm.” Haru said with a slight frown.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just didn’t peg you for the teacher type.”

Rin looked as though he was going to respond but didn’t get the chance to as Momo appeared with their drinks. Carefully placing them down and subtly winking at Haru as he mouthed _‘Nice Score.’_

Obviously Momo had misinterpreted the situation, but before Haru could correct him, he had sauntered off behind the counter.

Haru learnt a lot of things about Rin that day. His sister was a fashion designer that had recently designed some clothing for a large company in America that now wanted to work closely with the artist herself, his favourite animals were sharks, his teeth were naturally sharp (“some sort of rare genetic condition the doctor said.”), he was scared of spiders and he was single.

Not that Haru really cared about the last one.

Rin learnt things about Haru too. He was an only child and had never been abroad. He liked to swim, cook and draw. He worked as an artist and had a few pieces that had sold for quite a bit of money recently, so he hadn’t had to bother finding a part time job. His favourite animal was a dolphin and he wasn’t currently seeing anyone.

Unknown to Haru, Rin cared about that fact a lot.

After they had both finished their beverages, Haru paid (Much to Rin’s displeasure) and bid the Mikoshiba’s goodbye, exiting the coffee shop.

“I could walk you home… if you wanted.” Haru asked with his usual stoic expression.

“Sure.” Rin said, walking leisurely through the dark streets with the raven haired male next to him. Casually, he directed Haru how to get to his apartment. It took about 15 minutes, and surprisingly Haru found himself wishing it had taken longer.

Standing outside of apartment 248, Rin turned to Haru, softly biting his lower lip with his deadly sharp teeth.

“Rin?” Haru asked.

“Haru, I’m going to go out on a limb here and ask you if I can try something.”

“What kind of something?” He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

And then warm lips were on his.

Haru was in complete shock. The red eyed male had a hand on the back of his neck and the other placed gently on his hip. His eyes were closed while Haru’s blue one were wide open- stunned. The strangest part was he didn’t even realise he was kissing back until his eyes had fluttered shut and he had somehow pulled his body closer to the other male.  
Pulling back, both men were breathless, leaning their foreheads against each other’s.

Rin gulped before breathing out. “That kind of something.”

After a moment of silence Haru responded “Rather forward aren’t you?” Haru repeated.

Rin chuckled softly. “I don’t beat around the bush I guess. And it helps that I want you. _Badly_.” He finished with lust in his eyes.

“I’m not looking for anything serious.” Haru said pulling back from Rin’s hold and turning his back to the taller man. He couldn’t go through with this. It was irresponsible, especially for a father, to be screwing around with people. Besides, he needed all his love and attention to go to Makoto, lord knows the kid deserved it.

“I’m not either, but just think,” Rin started approaching Haru from behind to whisper in his ear. “One night. One night of pure pleasure. Nothing more, nothing less.” He whispered, softly placing his lips on the patch of skin under Haru’s ear and sucking gently, forcing a soft moan out of the usually quiet man.

“I…I… Just one night?” he breathed out in a whisper.

“Just one night.” Rin repeated.

“No repercussions.”

“No repercussions.”

Haru took a deep breath in. He was so conflicted. This new guy suddenly comes up to him and makes him start to feel things he’s never felt for a man before. This straightforward guy, putting sex on the table. Sex with no commitment or messy endings. Benefits without friendship. Offering him the release he desperately needs, because god knows how tiered Haru is of jacking off to soft-core porn every week with his earbuds in on his old, battered double bed, late at night when he was sure Makoto had gone to sleep.

And for some reason, despite believing that he was straight for all these years- despite knowing that what he was about to do was so immature and irresponsible, he just couldn’t bring himself to say no.

He turned around swiftly and nodded slightly, finding it highly amusing to see the burgundy haired male fumbling with his keys as he struggled to open the door.  
And as he kissed the man deeply, with the most passion he’d felt in a long time up against the door to his one night stands flat, Haruka Nanase came to a shocking conclusion.

‘I might be a little gay.’


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes a swift exit and Rin visits his new place of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who thought the smut would be in this chapter- I'm sorry! The smut will begin in 2 chapters or so, as I want to have their first sex scene portrayed as a flashback in a future chapter :D

Haru woke up to a mop of burgundy hair sweeping over a relaxed face, and a muscular arm pulling him in close.

It would've been relaxing if Haru hadn't also noticed that his behind was rather sore...

Okay it was a lot sore! Rin had thoroughly fucked Haru through to next Tuesday. He'd lost count of the amount if times he'd climaxed, it was just so good!

Haru slowly peeled himself out of the other man’s grasp and slipped out of bed. Haru hissed as he put pressure onto his foot. He was going to ache for years after last night.

Carefully, he moved his body to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He didn't know what got into him last night. Once he started, he just couldn't stop, he was a moth draw to a flame. And what was worse- he wanted more! But Haru knew better than to stay around with this man. He couldn’t do that to Makoto; it wouldn’t be fair to greet his child one morning with the news that suddenly his father was gay and had a boyfriend, and to expect his son to just agree to it all. Hell, Haru wasn’t sure he agreed with it all, it didn’t make sense!

Don't get him wrong, Haru was not homophobic, he had just been sure that he wasn't gay. He'd experimented with guys during his schooling years, and that had done nothing for him, so naturally he'd assumed that he was into women and only women. And after that he'd met a girl and settled down, it was all like a fairy-tale. No complications.

But there were complications. And Haru had just stopped trying after that.

So why did it all change now? What was so different about Rin that meant all cards had left the table?

_'Probably because he's hot.'_ Haru thought to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, but even that thought weirded him out- he'd never found a guy hot before. Sure he'd noticed that Nagisa was cute, or realised Sousuke was good looking, but that wasn't attraction; that was just observation.

Haru sat down on Rin's bed with his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do now? Wait until this guy woke up and have an awkward conversation about weather? No, Haru suspected that he should leave. What was the point in him staying when he knew nothing would come out of this? Besides, He and Rin had already settled that this was a one night endeavour, not one night plus a morning full of awkward silences and small talk.

God, how he hated small talk.

Still Haru didn't want to be _that_ guy. The one who got up and left without any notice.

So Haru dressed himself quickly and scribbled down a quick note leaving it on the pillow next to Rin's delicate sleeping face.

Glancing at the angel once more Haru turned and left.

He was doing the right thing. He was doing the right thing for his son- for Makoto. He couldn't be getting wrapped up in some booty-call relationship. And he sure as hell didn't have time for a real one; he had to give all his love and time to his son.

After a 40 minute walk, Haru finally arrived at his house. Using the keys to open the door he stepped into the quiet house and closed the door behind him. He turned and leant his head on the glass window, breathing shakily. He needed to compose himself for when Sousuke dropped Makoto back off after school.

Haru walked into the living room. Everything was as he had left it- messy and unorganised, things scattered everywhere. He picked up a soft orca plush that Haru had brought Makoto when he’d started having nightmares when he was 4. He remembers telling his son that it would stop the bad thought if he hugged it tight enough. A small smile appeared on Harus lips as he tucked the stuffed toy under his arm, using his free hands to clear up some of this week’s mess.

Eventually the memories of that night, and of Rin, would fade from his memory. And Haru was sure that would happen…

Once his rear stopped aching.

* * *

 

Rin Matsuoka had had his fair share of one night stands.

Usually when he could find a baby sitter for his sister when he was in his teenage years, and then whenever she went out when they were older, Rin would go out and hook up with anyone who took his fancy.

If he had to label himself, he’d say he was a slut.

But after getting a job to teach at his first school, Rin cut back on the sex and the carefree living and put all his effort into teaching. Which had worked out pretty well for him because with more money meant he could buy a larger apartment for Gou and himself. And when both siblings job offeres came in they both had enough funds for the moves.

It had been upsetting to leave his old school, but the job at Iwatobi Middle School had much better pay and some the best teaching supplies he’d seen. In other words he would’ve been a fool to turn down the offer.

In spite of the good factors that had come from his change in lifestyle, Rin still loved sex. He adored it! And he’d gone six months without it. Which was really hard (no pun intended) but strangely, he hadn’t even felt the need to sleep with anyone for that time.

Until last night.

Rin didn’t know why the blue eyed man had sparked the hunger inside of him; all he knew is that he wanted sex more in that moment than in his entire life. And couldn’t believe his luck when he found out Haru was into men.

And Rin supposed he really shouldn’t have been too upset at the fact he woke up to a note and not a fellow human. It had been his idea to have only one night.

Rin sat up and rubbed his eyes, clearing them so that he could read the small neat handwriting.

_Rin,_

_Thank you for last night, it really was amazing. And I regret leaving before you wake up, but it’s probably best to forget this incident ever happened, for the sake of our personal and professional lives. Good luck with your new job. I hope Iwatobi is a place you feel comfortable._

_Haruka x_

Rin tried to ignore the way his heart started to beat faster against his chest. The letter was brief and mature, but Rin couldn’t help feeling like there was more to this note than just words of thanks. However, instead of delving into the hidden meaning behind certain words and that small kiss at the end, he put his feeling down to the hopeless romantic that lurked deep inside him.

Rolling over again Rin caught sight of the digital clock that resides on his bedside table.

7:05 am.

“Fuck!” Rin cried as he scrambled out of bed hurriedly. He was supposed to be meeting one of the teachers at Iwatobi today to show him round the school grounds and meet the classes he would be teaching. The head master had decided that he wouldn’t start until the following Monday, but invited him to look around the school the Friday before hand to get a feel for the school and the students. That was today, that was in 55 minutes.

“Crap, crap, crap!” he mumbled as he grabbed his work clothes from his wardrobe, hurrying to the bathroom, and slamming the door, still cursing himself but not regretting a minuet of last night.

* * *

 

“Hi, Hi, Hello, my name is Rin. Rin Matsuoka, I’m the new English teacher.” The red head wheezed, having run from the car into the building at his fastest pace. The time was 8:10. He wasn’t on time, but he wasn’t late either. He could blame the traffic if worst came to worst anyway.

The receptionist quickly typed something onto the keyboard, studying the monitor. “Rin… Rin… ah! Yes, its here- The teachers’ lounge is the first door down the corridor up ahead. There should be a man waiting to take you around. The P.E teacher- his name is Sousuke Yamazaki.” She said, adjusting her thick glasses as she pulled a few loose strands of brown hair behind her ear.

“Thank you very much.” Rin said, giving the receptionist a sly wink as she buzzed him into the building, a red blush spreading across her face.

Rin observed the décor of the school. The walls were a light cream colour with at least 3 blue or red decorated boards displaying the children’s work. Pausing momentarily at a blue board with a red rim, he examined the small section of English work on the board. Most of it was roughly right, as expected of the age range, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to a particular paragraph that was full of spelling errors and minor blunders. He looked at the name at the top of the page- ‘Makoto Tachibana’. Rin smiled and hoped that he had that kid in his class. He really loved to help the children, especially the ones who struggled.

“Oi.” Rin heard a deep voice call out to him, dragging him back into reality. “Are you Rin?”

Rin swallowed down the sarcastic comment that he wanted to throw the tall man’s way, instead opting for a “Yes, I am. Sousuke, I’d assume.”

In front of him, the man with teal eyes and black hair who was sporting a white and blue tracksuit nodded at him. “You’re late.” He stated bluntly.

“Yeah sorry, the traffic was really bad today.” He grinned sheepishly as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head- a habit from when he was younger that he had failed to ever break.

He caught the taller man’s eyes flickering down to his neck and then straight back up to bore into his soul once again. “Sure,” He uttered with a disbelieving tone. “I’m supposed to show you around today and introduce you to your students. You’ll be teaching classes 6D and 6E, 7A, 8B and 8C to start off with. They don’t all have languages on the same day, so you will have a variety of free periods in which to get marking done and prepare lessons or eat lunch. Obviously you’re allowed in the staff room at free periods, breaks and lunches, but it’s up to you whether or not you eat in your classroom or with the other teachers. Now should we begin the tour?” Sousuke said, unfazed by the amount of information he had been able to rattle out in the short space of time.

“Lead the way.” Rin said, slightly impressed by the man’s ability to stay calm and collected for a long time. But Rin wasn’t sure he liked Sousuke all that much yet. His personality either clashed with Rin’s too much or didn’t fit at all, and the red eyed male wasn’t able to place a finger on which it was yet.

Sousuke gave him a basic walk through of how the floors of the building were set out and which classroom would be his for the time being. He also made sure that Rin knew where the toilets and medical rooms were in case of any emergencies with the children. “You’ll only get chance to meet one class today. I apologise but Friday doesn’t have much language lessons.” The black haired man said in his dull tone.

“That’s fine by me, it’s always nicer to have an introductory lesson with new classes first. Well that what I think anyway…” Rin trailed off as Sousuke stopped outside class M14.

“Inside is class 8B. I think they’re currently learning about colours? I’m not sure, my friend’s son goes here and I looked after him last night and he wanted to revise the colours, so I assumed… well you see when we go inside anyway.” Sousuke rapped lightly on the door, hearing a soft voice from inside call out ‘Come in.’

The two men entered the class to see a room full of eager students, some writing in their workbooks and others talking in short sentences to each other. In English of course.

A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes walked over to the two men. “Good morning,” She started cheerily. “You must be the new English teacher, they told me you were coming in to observe today. My name is Miho Amakata; it’s nice to meet you.” She smiled warmly and extended her hand out to Rin.

“Rin Matsuoka. Pleasure to meet you,” He said firmly gripping her hand and shaking lightly. “You’ve been teaching English as a substitute right?”

Miho made a sound of agreement. “Yes that’s right. The old teacher has to leave due to some family issues so I stepped in. I’m not the best at English pronunciation but I am borderline fluent in the language so they chose me, but thank god they hired you! I can finally start to work more on my actual subject. Japanese lit.” she chuckled.

“So what is the class currently learning about?” The Shark toothed man asked as his eyes flicked around the room, seeing Sousuke walk over to a boy with brown hair and striking green eyes who was attempting to speak in English to the boy who sat next to him, who had pink hair and purple eyes.

“Ah… well… at the moment we’ve been focusing on revising the basics. Things like colour and animals and even clothing! They’re all bright in this class.”

“I look forward to working with them.” Rin smiled genuinely.

“Well, feel free to talk to some of the students if you wish too. Look through one of their books if you want to see what we’ve been covering this past week.” Miho said with a wave as she weaved through tables to get to a child at the back with his hand up.

Rin flipped through a few books and complimented the students on their work so far. The few he spoke too seemed to take an instant liking to him, which Rin was happy about. He could only hope his classes where as good as this one.

“Matsuoka Sensei,” The shorter man heard Sousuke call out to him. “I have to go and plan for my next lesson, but feel free to stay until the end of class. You should probably go to see the dean before leaving too.”

“Thank you Yamazaki Sensei, I will do.” Rin nodded at the P.E teacher, who smiled softly in return, leaving the classroom. Maybe Yamazaki want all that bad.

Rin’s eyes shot back over to the two boys he had witnessed talking before, due to the pink haired child raising his hand and waving it eagerly.

After seeing that Miho was still busy helping another student with her work, Rin made his way over to the table and crouched down so that he was eye level with the pupils.

“What are you stuck on?” Rin asked with a smile.

The purple eyed boy gasped. “Wow! Are those your real teeth?” Rin rolled his eyes; he was used to getting this reaction from people. Even he didn’t know why his teeth all grew sharp and pointy, but he had grown to embrace it, even though he still felt a little self-conscious when people brought it up.

“They are indeed.” Rin said, flashing a grin to prove that the teeth were his real ones.

“They look really cool Matsuoka Sensei.” The smaller brown haired boy said softly with a smile.

“Are you our new teacher?” the more excitable boy said happily.

“Yeah, I start on Monday, just meeting some classes today, which is pretty cool. Is every class as well behaved as this?” The brunet laughed and shook his head.

“None of us really like 8C that much. They’re the bad class.”

“Oh Joy.” Rin said sarcastically, causing both the boys to laugh.

“My name is Kisumi! And this is Makoto!” Kisumi introduced them both. “It’s nice to meet you Matsuoka Sensei.”

They both said at the same time. ‘Makoto… as in Tachibana?’ Rin thought back to the work he had seen before, glancing at the kids handwriting he could tell it was the same student.

“Nice to meet you guys too, I hope I’m able to help you with your English studies.”

After helping the two with some of their questions, Rin decided that it was time for him to visit the headmaster quickly before going home to start planning out some lesson suitable for what the children had been learning.

On his way out of the classroom he heard a chorus of over half the class yelling “Bye Matsuoka Sensei!” He chuckled as he waved and left the room, feeling extremely confident about his new job.

He just couldn’t wait to get started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, another chapter already! I was really excited to write more of this story so I tried to do it fast for you guys. I can't promise al the chapters will be as fast as this, but I will try my hardest to keep on a schedule. Also, for those of you who are wondering why Makoto still has the surname Tachibana instead of Nanase, there is a reason behind it that will come out later on!  
> Thank you to those who left comments and kudos and just generally to anyone who read the first chapter! I hope this new instalment satisfied you :)


	3. It wasn't a girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke finds out about Haru's night and Rin finds out about Haru's son.

"Daddy!" Haru heard an enthusiastic voice call out as the door slammed open. He turned to see his son bounding towards him quickly. As soon as the boy reached his father, he jumped up into  his arms. Haru stumbled slightly at the unexpected weight leaping onto him.

"Hey Mako," Haru responded, kissing Makoto's head softly as he hugged him tightly. This was why he couldn't stay in a relationship; this was why he couldn't stay with Rin. What if he missed out on things like this? Moments that he should cherish forever. "Were you good for Sousuke?"

Makoto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we had take out after my homework and everything!"

"Take out on a school night? Wow, _thanks_ Yamazaki. This from the P.E teacher?" Haru said sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

Sousuke grinned "What can I say, he's a manipulative kid." Makoto giggled at this as Haru let him down from his arms.

"Why don't you go and change out of your uniform and then I'll sort out dinner." Haru said warmly.

"Not mackerel again though, right?" Haru's eyes went wide at Makoto's request.

"I thought you liked mackerel? Oh no, I've been making it a lot and you don't even like it do you?" Haru panicked slightly.

"No no! I like Mackerel, it's just... Not 3 days in a row." His son said, poking his tongue out at his father.

Haru breathed a sigh of relief. Since he became a single parent, he was always worried that he would mess up. And surprisingly, excusing the one time he forgot to give Makoto his lunch on a school trip and his best friend Kisumi had to share his own with him, he hadn't screwed up yet. And he intended to keep that the same throughout Makoto's life.

"Alright, you little fish stick, I was going to get us a take out, but considering you had one yesterday..." Haru said with a small smile.

Makoto stared at him with wide pleading eyes, the green orbs slowly wearing down Haru's resolve. 'This child, goddamnit...'

"Please can we have take out daddy?" Makoto said, the puppy dog eyes strong on his features.

"Fine, just because you really are a manipulative kid. Pizza okay?" Haru said as he pulled out a menu.

"Mhm," Makoto said "Thank you!" He called as the pitter patter of footsteps told Haru he had made his way upstairs.

"What about you? Wanna stay for dinner?" Haru asked the taller man.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch you get shot down asking for mackerel pizza, again, I'm actually going on a date later, so none for me thanks." He said as he drunk from a water bottle that he had retrieved from his bag while the father and son caught up.

"A date huh? With who?" Haru inquired. "I thought you'd given up on dating for the moment."

Sousuke huffed. "Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing... I don't even know if it'll even go well. They work at a cafe near here; it's no big deal really." He shrugged. "What is a big deal is how last night went for you?"

Haru felt his face get hot. He was suddenly reminded of the heat, the passion, the sweating, the _begging_! He turned away from his friend and muttered. "Fine. Nagisa left early with some bartender so I just got a coffee and came home." He lied through gritted teeth.

"Haruka Nanase. I've know you long enough to work out when you’re lying. Who was it?" He pestered.

"No one."

"Haru."

"Seriously leave it alone."

"Is it because she was ugly?"

"No."

"Aha! So you admit there was someone?"

" _No."_

"Haru seriously just tell me if you got to bang a chick last night or not!"

"I didn't bang a chick last night." Haru said, expressionless. His patience was wearing out.

"Your skin looks smooth and silky you did something."

"..."

"Blow job?" Sousuke waited for a reply. "No? Did you eat her out? Finger her?"

Haru’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Titty fuck? Just make out with her? Oh did you-"

"For fuck sake Sousuke- it wasn't a girl!"

The long gap of silence that followed was less than comfortable. Haru was sure his face was bright red, and even though he wasn't looking at Sousuke, he could tell the man was gaping at him.

“Wait… you… with a man?” The teal eyes males’ voice was a little higher than usual. “But… I don’t understand. You’re not attracted to men.”

“No, I’m not. I know I’m not. I don’t know what happened Sousuke. _Fuck_ , I…” Haru swallowed hard, running his hands through his hair. He knew that Sousuke wouldn’t judge him, after all he was bi himself, but Haru really didn’t know the right way to say that he’d craved a man’s body for the first time. “H-He stopped me from falling over at the club and asked if I wanted coffee, and I agreed and he was just… generally a nice guy. And then I offered to walk him back to his place. God Sousuke, I needed him and I can’t work out why.”

Sousuke looked at his best friend in worry. It was unusual for the raven haired man to show much emotion in one go, but here he was; looking as though he was about to cry.

Sousuke had never been very good with emotions either and was often thankful that the person he was around most had a calm demeanour. However, now was the time to act and help Haru. So Sousuke pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Softly letting the artist sob into his shoulder.

“I’m pathetic. Crying because I’m probably open to more than one gender. What an asshole I am.” He sniffed.

“That’s not why you’re crying Haru. You’re confused. Trust me; I went through this, only I was in my teenage years. It’s rare to only realise you liked men at this age, but not impossible.” Sousuke tried to comfort him, but Haru only shook his head.

“It doesn’t make any sense. I tried things with men before and I got nothing. Even when tired butt stuff with girls it never did much for me.” Haru said pulling out of his friends embrace.

“You were the bottom?” The teacher let out without thinking.

After seeing Haru’s brow furrow he corrected himself. “N-not that that’s a bad thing! I just didn’t take you to be a bottom is all…”

“It’s not like I had much choice in the matter. It was in the heat of the moment.” Haru grumbled. His cheeks still flushed lightly pink.

“So… are you going to see him again?” Sousuke asked

“No. We both agreed it was a onetime thing. He was starting a new job and I have Makoto to care for. I don’t have time for a relationship- with a man or a woman.” Haru replied.

“You know… it’s been about 5 years now. She’d be okay if you moved on, hell she wanted you t-” Sousuke started before Haru’s voice interrupted him.

“No. I-I can’t move on from her. I felt so bad last night Sousuke. I’m not ready.” He replied, his voice cracking.

“I’m just saying Haru; someone else could be good for you right now.”

Before Haru could come back with anything as an argument, Sousuke’s phone pinged and suddenly he had to go, leaving Haru to stand alone in the empty kitchen. Pondering over Sousuke’s words, until he saw his son rushing down the stairs, changed out of his school uniform and into his home clothes.

Haru cleared his throat and he picked up the menu for the pizza shop. “So Makoto,” Haru said with a smile. “How does peperoni sound?”

* * *

 

Rin opened the door to ‘Mikoshiba and bro’, heaving a large sigh and slumping towards the counter. Behind it he saw the man he recognised to be Seijuro Mikoshiba, whom he had spoken to briefly yesterday.

“Afternoon!” The red haired man said cheerily. “Rin, wasn’t it? What can I get for you?”

“Do you make coffee to go?” He asked, rubbing his forehead lazily.

“We do indeed. Same as yesterday?” The muscular man said, reaching behind himself to grab a take away cup.

Rin nodded with a yawn. Seijuro laughed in response.

“You look like you need it, no offence of course.” The golden eyed man joked.

“None taken, I just had to sit through a lecture about the rules and guidelines of the workplace. Basic shit that I already know anyway like _‘No dating other staff members or parents of the students.’_ And _‘No swearing in front of the kids.’_ , so yeah, I really need this coffee. Besides, you make a mean black coffee here.” Rin said with a smirk.

“Sounds rough. Well, if I’m telling the truth, Momo is the better one at making drinks, but I’ll try to match his skill.” Rin chuckled, looking around to see where the orange haired boy was.

“Where is your brother?” Rin asked.

“Ah, he went out on a date. Wouldn’t tell me who with, even though I let him have the evening off, cheeky bastard,” He grinned. “Not with Haru tonight then? “

Rin’s eye’s widened. “Ah… no. You see… we’re not actually together.”

Seijuro cocked his head to the side. “You mean… you… oh.” He said in realisation.

Rin blushed lightly. “Heh… that probably doesn’t look good. The new guy sleeping with someone on his first week in the town.”

“Bro, it’s not that, trust me I’ve had my fair share of one nighters. Can’t say that I ever took them out for coffee first though. It’s just that I haven’t seen Haru out with anyone since Hana.”

 _‘Hana?’_ Rin thought hearing the unfamiliar name. he just assumed it was an old girlfriend of Haru’s.

“Your coffee.” Mikoshiba said, handing over the warm cup of black coffee, which Rin accepted happily with a nod.

“Thanks. So Haru doesn’t get out much?” Rin inquired taking a sip from his cup.

“Not really, he’s always so busy with his artwork or looking after that angel of his. Such a well behaved boy. Haru’s lucky to be blessed with such a well behaved son.”

As soon as that last word was spoken, Rin felt that he had performed a cliché spit take, effectively making him choke on his hot beverage. A large hand slapped him on the back and another handed him a napkin.

“Whoa, you okay there?”

“Yeah,” Rin said, whipping his mouth. “Yeah, just went down the wrong way is all. I'm sorry, sis you say son?"

The older Mikoshiba nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Not really information that comes up during a one night stand I guess. I should probably be going. Tell your brother I hope his date went well.” Rin said, turning and fleeing the store, only just hearing Seijuro’s cheerful 'Have a lovely evening!'

 _‘A son! He has a son! Christ, I never thought he’d be a father. What was he doing out last night if he has a son? How old is his son anyway?’_ Many thoughts floated through Rin’s mind as he walked at a fast pace home, the most prominent being _‘What if he’d stayed that morning ad wanted something more serious? What if he expected me to be a father to his child?’_ And even though at the back of his mind he knew he was being ridiculous, he couldn’t help but picture what would’ve happened if they had both been looking for something serious.

* * *

 

Three weeks later Rin stood in front of his favourite class, 8B, teaching them how to talk about their morning routine.

“Repeat after me- ‘I eat breakfast’” The whole class repeated the phrase in sync. Surprisingly, every child had a smile on their face. Rin had never thought that a bunch of 8/9 year olds could like learning the English language, but they all did. And they loved hearing about his stories of being in Australia even more.

“Matsuoka-Sensei!” The teacher heard a familiar voice say. “Can you tell us more about the time you swam with the sharks?”

Rin chuckled. “Kisumi, I’ll happily tell you after you’ve finished problems 1-5 of page 63.” The class instantly got down to the work; they always did. 8B was a brilliant class. They always did their work with the correct amount of fun and work.

Rin sat at his smooth brown desk and pulled out his diary to check the meeting he had on tonight. Well… that and he _really_ wanted to catch this new romantic comedy that was showing on the TV tonight.

Only one thing was written:

**Meeting with Mr. Nanase- Makoto’s Progress.**

Smiling to himself he closed his planner. One meeting shouldn’t take him long and he could have his first relaxing evening in for a while.

“Makoto, is your father still okay for tonight’s meeting?” Rin asked, looking up to where the sandy blonde boy sat.

“Yes Matsuoka-Sensei, although it’s okay that I’m not going to be there isn’t it? I’m going to Kisumi’s for dinner.” The green eyed child said grinning.

“That’s fine Makoto; I just need to inform your dad of how your English work is going. Have fun at Kisumi’s.” Rin said with a nod.

Not too long after, the bell went to signal the end of school. The children packed up, happy to go home. Rin waved them off, sitting at his desk marking the books of class 8A as he waited for Makoto’s father to show up.

Rin wondered what he would be like. Probably sweet and caring like the child. Quiet, but full of life at the same time. Rin laughed softly to himself, he was acting like this was a first date rather than a first parent teacher meeting, but the nerves were equal. He really wanted the parents to like him; he wanted them to see that he was a good replacement for the old teacher.

Suddenly the receptionist poked her hear around Rin’s door. “Afternoon Mr. Matsuoka. A mister Nanase is here to see you?”

“Yes, yes. Thank you, please send him through.” The woman nodded as she left to fetch the parent.

Rin straightened a few things that looked out of place on his desk and patiently waited for the male to arrive.

After only about two minutes of waiting, the burgundy haired male heard a soft knock on the door.

“Please come in and take a seat Mr. Nanase. It’s a pleasure to meet-” Rin stumbled on his words as he saw just who was standing in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat.

Standing in front of him was none other than the beauty he’d spent one night with not even a month ago. The man who he’d last seen begging and sweaty underneath him on his bed.

Haruka Nanase evidently.

The raven haired male wore the same expression the teacher assumed he was wearing. Holy crap, was this really happening?

“R-Rin?” He heard the attractive man whisper in shock.

So much for no repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Prepare yourself for a smutty chapter next time. I promise it will be worth the wait! Kudos and comments and always appreciated! Thank you for reading, the next instalment shouldn't be too long away. :)


	4. Love When You Aren't Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin 'Reconnect' after their month apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for! This chapter will include smut, be warned. I hope it lives up to expectations! Thank you to everyone so far who has read, left kudos or commented! They're always appreciated! And hey, if you love yaoi- follow me on instagram @praise_yaoi :D Lots of boy x boy action there! Without further ado- smut time!

Of all the things Haru never expected to happen, this topped the list.

Ahead of an alien invasion, and even higher up than a zombie apocalypse, this was the one thing Haru had not expected when he had been called in to Makoto’s school to discuss his son’s progress in English.

There in front of him was the same man who, less than a month ago, had been the first male to make Haru swoon. The first man to ever be inside him, the first man to make him come.

And he was his son’s English teacher.

“R-Rin?” Haru found himself stuttering in confusion. It seemed his mind hadn’t fully comprehended that this man was the same guy who had promised him one night with no repercussions.

“Fuck.” The blue eyed boy heard Rin mutter.

“My thoughts exactly.” Haru responded as he walked closer to the desk and sat down on the chair opposite Rin.

“You… You’re Makoto’s father?” The artist nodded. “Christ. I mean, I knew you had a son but this is really surprising. You’re so young I didn’t think he’d be older than three, four at a push.”

Haru’s eyes widened. “You knew I had a son?”

“Not on that night. I found out the day after. I went to that coffee shop and ran into Seijuro when I was ordering. He asked me why you weren’t with me, and I had to explain to him that we weren’t actually together. Sorry about that by the way, I swear he doesn’t think less of you for doing it. Although he did seem shocked to see you on a date like outing.” Rin explained to the father.

“Yeah, I guess it’s true I don’t get out much.” The black haired man replied. Rin thought of mentioning ‘Hana’, but decided that it might be a touchy subject and cleverly decided against it.

“So,” Rin announced, clearing his throat “We should probably focus on why we’re actually here.”

“Ah, yeah. You wanted to speak about Makoto’s progress?” Haru said, trying to keep his eyes off the man’s lips. Trying to forget the way that they melded with his own, the way they wrapped around his-

_‘Stop.’_ He internally begged himself.

“Yes, yes. Well I’ve only been teaching him a short time, but I can tell that his speaking and listening skills are superb, one of the best in the class actually. However he’s really struggling with…” And as much as Haru tried to focus on the confident voice of the man in front of him, he could not. His mind recalling the events from the night not that long ago.

As Rin spoke of grades, Haru was stuck thinking about sex. It was strange, Haru had never really been all that obsessed with sex, but he was starting to think differently now. Why couldn’t he get that night off his mind? It was a one-time thing, one time only! But… maybe Sousuke was right. Haru hated to admit it, but sometimes he felt so lonely. Even with his son and friends around him, there was something missing. And the dolphin had never thought he’d be the type to miss romantic attraction and the intense game that was sex. But here he was- fantasising about another man’s cock.

Haru shifted in his seat, feeling he was slightly hard underneath his trousers. Perfect. Just perfect.

“…In his work. What do you think?” Rin asked glancing up from the paperwork on his desk. Shit shit _shit_! He’d totally zoned out.

“Uhhh…” Haru grumbled, a blush gracing his cheeks as he looked down away from Rin’s intense gaze.

“You… you zoned out didn’t you?” Rin said chuckling at the shorter man, as he stood from his seat and walked around to Haru’s side of the desk, leaning himself against the dark wood.

“I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just… awkward I guess.” Haruka explained, crossing his legs to keep his erection down.

“Haru, that whole night was awkward,” Both men huffed out a small laugh before Rin looked down at him and added- “It was good though.”

Haru’s eyes widened as he looked back up at the red eyes, licking his lips unintentionally. “I-It was.”

There was a small five second pause before, as if they both knew what the other was thinking, they both leapt forward at each other, crushing their mouths together. Haru’s hands instantly tangled in the burgundy hair, while the other male gripped Haru’s hips lightly.

The kiss was wet, sloppy, _needy._ There was too much tongue and too little at the same time. Neither man knew what was affecting them so badly, all they knew was that this felt right, and they needed more.

Haru felt Rin’s hands sliding under his shirt, the coldness of Rin’s fingers against his own warm skin made Haru shiver in the best possible way. The long fingers slowly caressed each of Haru’s nipples, causing him to break the kiss and let out a desperate moan.

Rin grinned at the reaction he got from the quiet man. He rested his forehead against Haru’s as he softly tugged on both pink nubs at the same time, making Rin’s prey arch his back slightly.

Letting out a soft chuckle Rin whispered “Give me a sec.” He switched placed with the artist and moved swiftly towards the classroom door. Thanking his lucky stars that this school, unlike his last one, had no windows on the doors, he locked it and in turn, shut each of the blinds. When he was sure no one could see in he returned his attention to the flustered man.

“Here?” Haru whispered with a slightly nervous look on his face.

“Yes Haru. We’re going to do it right here.” He said as he strolled toward Haru, removing his black tie as he went.

“What if we get caught? Won’t you get fired?” Haru argued, with little bite to back up his protest. Oh yes, he wanted this just as much as Rin did.

“Well then, I guess you just have to be quiet.” Rin said, as he approached Haru, swiftly tying the black silk around his parted lips.

“Mhp!” Haru gasped as his lips were covered off but the smooth material.

“Now, let’s get you naked.” Rin purred as he gripped the bottom of Haruka’s top and started to pull it over his head.

Standing in the classroom, gagged and shirtless, Haru felt himself harden further. He couldn’t deny that when Rin made him feel powerless it was a huge turn on.

With his eyes glued on the Teacher, Haru enjoyed watching him slowly strip himself of his crisp, white, button down shirt. Haru almost let out a moan at the others impressive muscles, but managed to contain himself.

Soon, a wet, hot cavern covered over his right nipple, fingers toying with the other. Haru started to pant as he endured the exquisite torture on his nipples; slowly grinding his lower half into the seme’s leg.

“Bit desperate, huh?” Rin teased.

Haru groaned against his makeshift gag.

When a large pair of hands started to pop open the buttons on his jeans, a thought suddenly occurred to Rin.

“As I’m assuming you’ve guessed, I don’t carry lube around with me during the day, but I have something that will get you just as wet. And I think you’ll enjoy it even more.” He whispered into Haru’s ear, nibbling on the lobe at the end for effect.

A sound of confusion made it way out of Haru’s mouth, only to be taken over by one of pure pleasure when he felt a palm knead him through his underwear.

Rin sank to his knees and kissed the bulge that stood out against the blue fabric of Haru’s boxers. He looked and at Haru and mouthed ‘Turn around.’ Haru did as he was told, bending over the new and slightly uncomfortable desk.

Rin’s fingers expertly peeled the fabric down the creamy legs, leaving a very embarrassed, very nude Haru. The puckered hole was exactly how Rin remembered it- clean and shaven.

Haru whimpered as he felt Rin’s hands part his cheeks and blow and soft breeze of cold air onto the hole, making it pulse.

“You’re in for a real treat Haru,” Rin grinned. “You get to enjoy my signature Rin-job.” Haru would’ve laughed at the poor pun, but he didn’t have time to as a wet tongue prodding at his already moist hole made his mind go blank.

Rin licked and sucked at the hole, squishing the pale ass cheeks to add to the intense feeling. Feeling that Haru was ready for it, he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, forcing a cry out of the younger man. He was loosening up easily!

“You taste so sweet Haru.” Rin said seductively, watching Haru’s knees buckle at the vocal commentary. He resumed his teasing, this time adding a single digit to the mix. He knew that it would take longer to prepare Haru this time around due to the lack of lube; however he didn’t want to rush this. It thrilled him to see the usually composed man fall apart from his touch.

After becoming accustomed to one finger, Rin slowly added another, letting his lover get used to the feeling before carefully scissoring his fingers. A small sob wracked the uke’s body.

“I know Haru, I know, It’ll get better I promise.” He soother as he reached around to grab Haru’s aching erection, pumping it slowly, making the man mewl. When Hips started to meet the thrust of Rin’s fingers, he knew he had the all clear for finger number 3.

Not even a minuet after the third was in place, Haru let out a loud gasp. _‘Found it.’_ Rin thought to himself smugly, he could feel the other man grinding back onto his fingers.

Standing up, Rin took his tie out from the pink lips and tossed it to one side, undoing his trousers and taking off his pants too.

“I-In my wallet,” Haru stuttered, clutching the desk with an iron grip. “There’s a c-condom.”  Rin laughed quietly as he retrieved the protection.

“Anyone would think you were _trying_ to get lucky.” He joked rolling down the condom and spitting onto his palm and rubbing his hard cock for the first time since they’d started. He released a soft breath before lining himself up with Haru’s entrance.

Rin pushed into the tight heat slowly, moaning in sync with Haru as he fully sheathed himself inside the man, pausing to let him become accustomed to the size inside of him

“S-Shit,” Rin growled, “Y-You’re so fucking tight.”

It didn’t take Haru long to choke out a panted “Rin, move. Please!”

Rin couldn’t even find it in himself to go slowly; he just started to pound into Haru, craving the moans and grunts he got in return. It wasn’t like before. There was more to it this time, something deeper, something that made the whole experience more pleasurable. It occurred to Haru that this could be down to the fact that last time had a guarantee of nothing more, whereas this… this wasn’t just fucking.

“Rin! I-I need-” He cut himself off with a loud moan as Rin directly slammed into his prostate. “That! Fuck, I need that!”

“I have an idea,” Rin said as he slipped out of Haru, causing him to whimper, but not for long as he sat down at his seat and turned Haru to face him. “Ride me.”

Haru eagerly straddled the teacher’s hips and lowered himself onto the waiting erection. It felt so much deeper this way; the head of Rin’s cock was already rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Rin gripped Haru’s cheeks and lifted his face up to meet his. Their eyes met in a flurry of lust and attraction before they brought their lips together forming a soft kiss that contrasted with the hard actions of their lower bodies.

“I can’t! Rin! I’m gunna, I wanna-” Haru cried out as he pulled away from Rin’s lips to rest his head in the junction between his head and shoulder.

Rin gripped Haru’s erection, which was roughly the same length as his own despite being a little bit thinner, and started to pump it harshly, as he whispered the word of Haruka’s undoing:

“Come.”

With a slight spasm, Haru’s orgasm took over. The thick white ribbons landed on both his and Rin’s chests, coating them with evidence. The tightening of Haru’s asshole caused Rin to topple over the edge not moments later, spilling his seed into the condom as he let Haru ride out his orgasm, in turn milking the last of Rin’s climax out of him.

Haru collapsed on top of Rin, in a sort of embrace. He looked up from where his head lay on the muscular man’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss him.

“That was…” Haru started.

“Intense.” Rin finished.

Both men looked at each other, and bust out laughing!

“Oh god, I can’t believe we did that again.” Haru said mid laughter.

“I can’t believe we thought we wouldn’t see each other again, hell, we live in the same town!” They both continued to casually chat, as though they had known each other for years, before Rin suggested they clean up.

Half an hour, a few wipes, and a changing session later, the boys were standing at the doorway to the English classroom.

Haru cleared his throat. “Sorry we didn’t get to have your meeting.”

Rin smirked. “Somehow I don’t think that apology is sincere,” Haru blushed slightly. “But we could continue over dinner on Saturday?” Rin said cautiously.

“Dinner? Like a date?” Haru questioned, knowing full well what the other male had meant.

“Y-yeah, if you want to I mean. Because I know before that you said you weren’t looking for something serious, and I wasn’t either! But you know what they say about love when you aren’t looking.” He said, his red eyes flicking down to the floor in embarrassment at his use of the word ‘love’.

“It’s against the school policy though isn’t it? ‘No dating other teachers or parents.’ I’m sure of it…” Haru wasn’t even looking for an excuse to not go now. That really was one of the agreements when you sent your child to Iwatobi. It wasn’t a private school for nothing. And the last thing Haru wanted to do was get Rin fired.

“I know, I know. It’s not an easy situation. You have a child for god sakes- that a huge commitment! But I can’t help but feel like there’s something here! I just want to try it. Just once. If I don’t try, I know I’ll regret it later. So what do you say?” Haru stood quietly for a while weighing out his options.

On the one hand, he could say no, and leave it at that. Go back to how life was before he met Rin Matsuoka and keep the feeling of loneliness with him, telling himself there was nothing there anyway, but he knew he’d be lying to himself. On the other hand he could say yes and have the most wonderful time. He could finally give Makoto two loving parents, double the love he had now! Wouldn’t that be great? But then again, there’s no telling what could go wrong. Hell, he didn’t even really know the guy!

Maybe this date would be a chance to change that.

And like Rin said- you never know if you never try.

After what felt like an eternity, Haru looked up at Rin and nodded. “Okay. Let’s try it.”


	5. Of Fishes, Dates and Funny Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru's big date! with some surprises and smut too!

“Try these on!” The blonde said as he flung three different shirts at the bewildered man.

“Nagisa this really isn’t necessary.” Haru said throwing the colourful assortment of tops back.

The weekend had come around which meant it was time for Haru’s date. He’d been quite hesitant to go through with it, but after making the mistake of telling Nagisa, there was no way out of it!

“Haru-Chan! You haven’t been on a date in years; trust me I know what you need to wear!” Nagisa whined as he tossed the clothes over to Haru again.

“This would’ve been so much easier if Sousuke was here.” Haru mumbled.

“How mean Haru-Chan!” Nagisa said with a wink. “Now hurry and try them on.”

“This is pointless,” Haru voiced as he stripped his shirt off to change it for a different blue one. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere extremely public anyway, we can’t get caught out and about.” Which did irritate Haru. He could understand the rule about no teachers dating teachers, but the parent and teacher rule? That was a bit extreme- even for an academic private school. He’d have to ask Rin about it.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t look nice.” Nagisa whined, giving Haru a thumbs up on the outfit.

“Thank you though, for staying with Mako tonight.” Haru said, sorting out his hair lightly in the mirror.

“It’s nothing really. Rei was going to take me to that new aquarium tonight, but he said he had a friend he could give the tickets too instead, no biggie.” Nagisa giggled.

“Rei is the guy you ditched me for the time we went out, right?” Haru watched as Nagisa’s face acquired a light blush.

“I’m sorry about that, you know I am! But do you know how hard I had to work to get some of that booty?” Nagisa poked his tongue out.

After a pause Nagisa continued “So you like this guy then?”

Haru breathed heavily “I don’t know Nagisa. I don’t know why I like him. I don’t even know why I’m going out on this date.”

“Is… is it because of Hana?” Nagisa asked softly.

Haru visibly tensed “I love her Nagisa; you can’t expect me to not hesitate when someone else comes along can you. What if… what if I fall for him and I forget her. Forget I loved her.”

“Oh Haru-Chan!” Nagisa said, pulling his friend into a crushing hug. “You could never forget her! You love Makoto and that hasn’t changed how much you loved Hana-Chan!”

“It’s different Nagisa.” Haru sighed, relaxing into the hug.

“I guess so. But hey- what’s the harm in trying it out? Dating I mean. He must be a nice guy. What did you say his name was?” Nagisa said pulling his arms off of Haru and sitting back on the bed.

“Rin.” Haru said. Unconsciously, a small smile tugged at his lips.

Nagisa giggled. “Cute.” He responded.

Finally deciding on the blue shirt he had previously put on, he said goodbye to Nagisa and Makoto, leaving for Rin’s apartment.

* * *

 

“You’re going on a date?” the girlish voice said from down the phone.

“It’s not that shocking Gou, seriously!” He argued back, looking in the mirror and flattening his fiery hair down again, it just wouldn’t stay down!

“I know, I know. My Onii-chan’s all grown up!” Gou cooed.

“Ha ha,” he replied sarcastically, jumping when the doorbell went off. “I gotta go Gou, he’s here. Good luck tonight.”

“You too! Bye!” she called out before promptly ending the call.

Rin slid his phone into his pocket as he reached the door. He took a deep breath and opened the barrier, seeing Haru again. It didn’t matter that he took a deep breath, because it got caught in his throat anyway when he saw the god standing in front of him. His date was dressed in a tight fitting blue shirt and jeans that hung off of his hips well. He was sure that is the raven haired male turned around, his ass would be framed beautifully in the denim.

“Haru, hi. Wow, you look…” he trailed off. There wasn’t a word for how amazing the boy looked.

“Almost as good as you.” Haru finished with a light pink blush, turning his head away and breaking eye contact.

Rin grinned at Haru’s response. “I’ll just grab my jacket and then we can go.” He said, quickly rushing inside to pull out a black jacket from his wardrobe.

“Go where exactly?” He heard the shorter man ask in a bland tone.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Rin yelled back, returning to the door and shutting it before locking it behind them. “My cars just around the corner.”

“Okay,” Haru replied. Rin’s car was simple, but very him. It was a smooth black colour with black tires but had red and white rims. It looked fairly old. “Nice.” Haru commented.

“Thanks, it was my dad’s.” He responded as they climbed in.

As Rin started up the engine, an English pop song burst through the radio.

“You listen to English music?” Haru asked.

“Well, I am fluent in it… we can change the CD if you don’t like it.” Rin offered, reaching up a hand to eject the disk. His hand was grabbed by another warm one.

“No you don’t have to… I like it.” The blue eyed beauty said, pulling his hand away quickly with a blush.

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, Rin singing along to the songs under his breath as they went.

They finally stopped outside a large building, primarily made of glass. The new aquarium that had recently opened up. Haru’s eyes went wide; he’d always been a bit of a water baby and had loved visiting the aquarium as a child with his parents.

“The aquarium…” Haru whispered.

“Yeah, my friend had a couple of tickets, but his date was busy so he gave them to me… and I remembered that you said your favourite animals are dolphins so I just though…” He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“It’s perfect” Haru said, excited to be there. Excited to be with Rin.

“Well, let’s go!” Rin said with a grin, hopping out the car.

* * *

 

The blue reflection on Rin’s face only made him more attractive. The burgundy haired man was currently watching the shark tank, clearly intrigued by the species. His face was wide eyed with lips slightly parted in amazement, watching the majestic creatures swimming. Haru smiled softly at the sight, he looked like a child in a candy shop.

He wanted to reach out and hold his hand, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and he wanted to let himself go so he could fall for this person. But he couldn’t let go of the past, so he stood there and watched instead.

They’d already walked around most of the aquarium and had saved their favourite animals for last, they were going to see the dolphins next which made Haru extremely happy.

“Take me to see the otters!” Haru heard a familiar voice say.

“I thought you said you wanted to see the whales?” Another one replied.

“No!  _You_ wanted to see the boring old whales! They’re so slow and boring!” Haru turned around and saw something that shocked him even more than the time Makoto came home from nursery school covered in glitter.

There, in the middle of what looked to be a date, was Momo and Sousuke.

Momo and Sousuke.

The shorter boy was poking out his tongue at the taller one. Haru saw Sousuke shake his head teasingly and lean in, gripping the man by his cheeks lightly, bringing their mouths together.

“Holy Crap.” Haru said a bit too loudly. Luckily for him, the two didn’t notice. But Rin did.

“Haru? What’s up? Is something-” Rin cut himself off at the sight of the men kissing romantically in public. “Huh? Strange, I never would’ve thought he was gay.”

“Who? Momo?” Haru asked.

“No, I could guess that from day one. I was talking about Sousuke, the guy he’s with.” Rin replied with a chuckle.

Haru looked at him, confused. “How do you know Sousuke?”

“He works with me at the school, how do _you_ know Sousuke?” Rin said, mimicking the confused look Haru had been sporting.

“He’s my best friend.” Haru said with a matter of fact tone. Rin’s eyes went wide.

“You and him are friends? God, from my point of view it looks like you guys would be rivals or something.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I guess he’s always been there when things were hard. He’s a big help. He’s a good guy.” The shorter male said with a shrug.

Rin smiled, looking back up to the other couple. Who were now staring straight at them.

…Shit.

“Uh Haru, I think we’ve been spotted.” Haru looked up when Rin said that to see his best friend wearing a small blush and the ginger boy waving enthusiastically.

“Senpai!” Momo called out rushing over to Rin and Haru, leaving his date with no choice but to follow. “What’re you doing here?”

Haru looked at Sousuke, tilting his head to the side. He couldn’t figure out why the teal eyed man wouldn’t tell him about this. Then again, he had tried to hide his first encounter with Rin, but he had a good reason for doing so because he was totally confused by the situation!

Seeing that Haru wasn’t going to answer, Rin jumped in “Uh, Haru and I are actually here for the same reason you guys are, if you catch my drift.” He tried to explain, subtly implying they were on a date.

“So you are dating!” Momo shouted too loudly. “I had my hunches! For how long? Sousuke and I actually-“

“Momo,” The tall man cut him off. “I’d rather explain this to them another time. We’re kind of busy.” Sousuke said with a slight glare and blush.

“Huh? What’s the issue? You’re not… embarrassed of me are you?” The orange haired ball of energy said, his lips turning downwards. “I… I thought you didn’t have a problem with dating me?”

“It’s not that!” He defended quickly, obviously not wanting to offend the younger. “I just… the reservations have been made for the restaurant and I don’t want to be late.” He lied skilfully.

“Oh you’re right! I guess we should be off! Senpai, we’ll have to talk about this some other time, I want to hear all the details!” He winked.

“Nice to see you again Momo, tell your brother I said hi.” Rin said, sensing tension between the two dark haired men.

“Haru,” Sousuke said deeply. “We need to talk. And you Rin, we need to talk too.” He said, before taking the shorter man’s hand and walking off, the ginger boy chattering on about some new bug he caught.

“He didn’t tell me.” Haru said bluntly, his eyes showing a form of sadness.

“Didn’t tell you? What do you mean?” Rin said, still worried at Sousuke’s dark glare being focused on him. What on earth could he want to talk about?

“Them. Him and Momo. He tells me, he always tells me.” Haru couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why he wouldn’t tell him something that important?

“Ah… I’m sure it was just a mistake. Maybe he thought you’d judge?” Rin asked, hoping to offer some closure for the man.

“Judge him? I’ve known he was Bi since forever. This is something different. I just can’t think what.” Haru said, turning back to one of the tanks, looking at a breed of shark he had never heard of.

Rin gulped and reached out, taking Haru’s hand in his own. He noticed the blue eyes glance over to him and back quickly, accepting that the taller male had taken his hand.

“Everything will be alright Haru okay?” he whispered. Haru nodded at the shark, but Rin knew the nod was for him.

Haru wondered how this man he still barely knew could make him feel better just like that. But he guessed that was falling in love-

Love?

Was this love?

For some reason, the thought didn’t scare him as much as it usually did. Looking back at the beautiful man he realised he could fall for him. He could fall harder than he ever had before.

* * *

 

“Haru… I know it cost you a bit of money, but you honestly don’t have to wear it right now do you?” Rin said to the raven haired male who was currently sitting opposite him in a quaint café with a giant, well sculpted dolphin hat on his head. When he’d seen it in the shop, he had insisted on buying it and, unfortunately for Rin, wearing it out.

After they had visited the dolphin exhibit, Rin had suggested they left for food. They found a nice place to eat called ‘Salty’s Place’ and had a nice meal together, and were currently just chatting, enjoying each other’s company.

“If I take it off, how will the dolphins know who their king is?” He said with a totally serious facial expression. “Besides, you should put yours on and then you won’t be so embarrassed.”

That’s right. Not only did Haru buy himself a dolphin hat, he brought Rin a shark one too. A great big one that made him feel like a child. At least Haru had brought Makoto one as well, a whale one, otherwise he was sure the child would be jealous of the extravagant head piece.

“Your reasoning sucks Haru.” He said, taking a sip from his cola.

“Suit yourself.” Haru said, opening his mouth and making a perfect dolphin noise.

“What the fuck?” Rin said with a laugh.

“Just telling my subjects that you’re no fun and to make all other sea creatures turn against you.” Haru said with a small smile.

“Whatever, you win.” He said reaching into a bag and pulling out the shark hat, and placing it on his head. “Happy?” He grinned, feeling like a buffoon, but not as bad because it made his date smile.

“Very.”

“Right well, at least I know you’re great at dolphin impressions now. I’m sure that’s really helpful in life.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh it is, it’s become a great method of parenting. Makoto doesn’t do what he’s told? Dolphin noise until he does.” Rin burst out laughing at this, imagining the scenario.

“Thank you for this Rin, it’s been really fun.” He said as he sipped his coffee. He hadn’t wanted to enjoy it as much as he did. But he liked Rin. He liked him and it both terrified and excited him at the same time.

“It’s no problem Haru. I really like you. And I want this to work. But I’m not pushing anything, I mean, I don’t know any details but Seijuro let somethings slip the other night and I just… I know you’re worried about this.” He said, trying to comfort the man, but doing the exact opposite.

“W-What did he say?” Haru stuttered, hoping that he hadn’t let anything slip about his past. He didn’t want to hide it from Rin, but he wanted to be able to tell him in his own time.

“Nothing bad or anything I swear! Just that you hadn’t been out much since… Hana? I think that’s what he said her name was. Ex-girlfriend?” He asked, not realising the road he was driving down.

Haru looked down at his cup. “Kind of.” He mumbled. Not wan ting to go into details and hoping Rin wouldn’t press.

Of course, Rin knew Haru well, and decided that the break up was probably bad, and he didn’t want to speak about it.

“Should we get going?” Rin said, changing the subject quickly.

“Sure.” Haru said, wiping all negative thought out of his head and focusing on the man in front of him.

Once they were in Rin’s car he slowly tugged on Haru’s chin and pulled the blue eyes man’s soft lips up to meet his own.

The kiss was short, but sweet. The perfect thing to put Haru’s mind back where it needed to be. He leant his head against Rin’s when they pulled back and heard the deep voice whisper “Did you want to come back to mine?”

Haru wanted to. Oh god how he wanted too. But he had told Nagisa that he would be back before Makoto got up in the morning, and he wouldn’t break his promise to his son.

“You know I want too,” He started. “But I have to get home for Makoto…”

Rin smiled softly. “He’s such a great kid, you know that right.”

Haru grinned, as they drove back to his place, Haru giving him instructions as they went.

* * *

 

Outside of where he lived, in a dark parking space, Rin leant over and kissed Haru again. And again. And again and again and again, harder each time until Haru was moaning into his mouth.

“Rin… I should… I should go…” He panted as Rin kissed down his neck.

“Just let me do this for you.” Rin growled into Haru’s ear as he moved his hand up to massage Haru’s hardening cock.

“Ngh!” He moaned as he was touched through the fabric of his jeans, his hips grinding upward into Rin’s hand, he didn’t have the strength to tell Rin they shouldn’t do this here- that someone could spot them!

Rin knew Haru didn’t have time for this, but he wanted to feel him once before he had to go. He popped open the button on Haru’s jeans and pulled the raven haired man’s erection out of his boxers in record time. He stroked the man to complete hardness as fast as he could.

Haru was writhing and moaning constantly as the other man worked him hard and fast. He was going to come so quickly and he couldn’t stop it. Rin was just too damn good.

“Rin…” He groaned, he was close, he’d never been stroked that fast that soon before, and he was sure he’d come momentarily. “I… I don’t want to mess up your car.” Haru whispered.

“Its fine,” The taller man panted. “Just come Haruka.” And just like that, from hearing Rin’s soft voice caress his name, he was coming. Thick and hard. His back arching and his own voice cracking out a garbled version of Rin’s name.

“Rin…” Haru said, whipped out and knackered after his impromptu hard orgasm. “I can’t believe… I can’t believe I…” He trailed off.

“What? Haru what is it?” Rin said, concerned and intrigued about what he could have to say.

“I can’t believe I just came in my dolphin hat.” He said, giggling softly.

Rin joined in the laughter, staring in awe at Haru’s soft giggle. “You’re such an idiot.” He teased.

Haru looked over at Rin, still smiling. “Did you need… help?” He asked with a soft blush.

Rin shook his head softly. “No no, I’m okay. Seriously- it’s late and you should get some rest so you can spend time with Makoto tomorrow.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you.” The artist said, moving in close to kiss the teacher. As they pulled back he whispered “I think I really like you Rin.” And with that he made sure no evidence showed what he had just been doing and exited the car, taking all his things with him. He turned back to Rin and smiled, with a small wave of goodbye before entering his home.

Rin sat in his car and watched him go. He smiled and shook his head; adjusting his shark hat he whispered “You’ve got it real bad Matsuoka.” Before he turned and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first of all-  
> I am so sorry this took so long to come out. I wont bore you with it all but I had some exams and other stuff going on, but I hope this long chapter made up for it!  
> secondly-  
> I was thinking about writing separate stories for the Soumo and Reigisa pairings that could be sort of... spin off from this story (In a different fic, but still linked to this one) once this story is over. I just thought it might be nice to see how the other pairs stories started and progressed too. Would anyone be interested in that?  
> Thanks for reading! leave kudos and a comment if you want too!


	6. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Many Feels.

When Haru woke up he smelt something he hadn’t smelt in a long time. The smell of sweet delicious pancakes. It had been ages since he made them for Makoto.

So why could he smell them now?

He rolled over and pushed himself out of bed, he’d better go see what was going on. Makoto wasn’t allowed to use the oven and there’s no way Nagisa could cook anything that smelt that nice. He padded down the corridor leading into the kitchen.

When he got there he saw a stranger standing in his kitchen, a frying pan in hand. He had blue hair and wore a pair of glasses with red frames. Behind those were two deep purple eyes that shone with happiness. But Haru couldn’t care less, at that moment he just wanted to know why there was an intruder cooking in his house.

“Excuse me.” Haru said in his usual bland tone.

The blunet jumped at the sound of a new voice. He turned and regarded Haru with a surprised look that Haru probably should’ve been wearing. The nervous man placed the pan down and wiped his hands on his dark jeans. Weather that was to get batter of sweat off Haru didn’t know.

“Ah, hi, sorry about this, it’s probably kind of strange to wake up to some guy cooking in your kitchen. It’s just that Nagisa mentioned pancakes and then Makoto really wanted them and you had all the right things in your house and- wait, sorry, I probably should’ve said before. I’m Rei. Rei Ryugazaki, Nagisa’s boyfriend. Pleasure to meet you.” He rambled, extending his hand out towards Haru, who shook it with a firm hand.

“You too. Nagisa has said a lot about you.” Rei seemed to blush slightly at this, Haru could tell he loved Nagisa a lot.

“Yes, well, pancakes will be done shortly; the others are in the front room if you want to go in.” He suggested.

Haru walked over to the door, only stopping because he was sure Rei had mumbled some equations to himself before flipping the pancake perfectly. He shook his head and walked in to see Makoto and Nagisa playing Mario Kart intensely.

“Aww, no fair! You blue shelled me! I would’ve won that.” The blonde said with a pout, shoving Makoto gently.

“Maybe if you’d picked a better character you’d have won.” Makoto retorted.

“Hey! Don’t dis Toad, he’s short and fun, just like me!” Nagisa said with a giggle.

At that moment Makoto noticed his father and squealed. “Daddy!” he called out, running and jumping into his dads arms.

“Mako, you’re getting way too big to do that.” He said with a chuckle. Makoto only poked his tongue out in response. “Did you have fun with Nagisa last night?”

“Yeah, lots! And with Rei too! He taught me how to do a two way win in noughts and crosses! He’s really clever daddy!” Makoto bragged for the blue haired man.

“Oh really? And how long has Rei been here?” Haru said, glancing accusingly at Nagisa who shied away from his look.

“He came round after you left last night! I think he had a sleepover with Uncle Nagisa.” The innocent boy giggled.

“Hmm…” Haru said, throwing a glare Nagisa’s way. “Well, I know you want pancakes, but I was thinking we could go out today, just us. How does that sound?” Haru said, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw his son nod enthusiastically. “Go get yourself dressed and washed, then when you come down we can have breakfast and then go, okay?”

Makoto nodded, jumping down from his father’s shoulders and rushing up the stairs.

Haru turned to Nagisa. “The whole night huh?”

Nagisa moved to the other side of the sofa in defence. “Nothing happened! I swear! It’s just… I didn’t want to blow rei out, so I thought he could come round here and play games with me and Mako; I didn’t do anything I promise.” Nagisa said with a nervous giggle.

“I usually wouldn’t believe you,” Haru started, sitting down on the sofa. “But considering I just met your nervous boy toy I find it hard to believe he would do that so okay, I’ll believe it.”

Nagisa looked relieved to hear that and shortly after forced Haru to play him on Mario kart.

Haru won. Every game.

The four of them had a nice breakfast with the best pancakes ever and good company. Usually Haru didn’t interact well with new people, but with Rei it was different. It felt like he belonged to the group. They all fit together well, almost as if they were part of a team.

When the time came for the couple to leave, Haru told Nagisa to never let Rei be the one who got away. Nagisa told him he didn’t intend too.

After packing a bag and getting ready himself, he and Makoto set off to the park.

* * *

 

“Hey dad?” Makoto asked as they sat on a bench at the park with ice creams in hand.

Haru had let Makoto run riot at the park for a while, before they ate at a small restaurant and were now back at the park- but to relax, thank god.

“Yeah?” Haru replied, taking a bite of vanilla.

“What does it feel like to be in love?” Haru nearly choked on his vanilla.

In between coughs he managed to get out “Aren’t you a bit young to be asking that kind of stuff?”

Makoto went bright red and looked away from his father. “I just… I just want to know.”

Haru sighed. “Love is… complicated. Love is when you desperately want to see someone every day, even when you know you can’t. It’s a feeling that stays with you forever, you can’t break love. Love is like… having a best friend but it’s more than that. There’s a bond between you that no other can match up to. Love isn’t easy Mako, but when you find the right person it can be absolutely beautiful.” Haru said, turning to see his son wide eyed with amazement at his father’s speech.

“That’s what you and mum had?” Makoto asked, and Haru froze. Because throughout his speech, he hadn’t been thinking of the woman he once loved. He had been thinking of a totally different person. Red hair, red eyes, sharks teeth, _male._

Haru nodded nevertheless “Yeah, that’s exactly what we had.”

After a few minutes of silence Haru spoke again. “So who is she?”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked looking genuinely confused.

“C’mon Mako, no one asks about love if they don’t have a crush, so who is it?” Haru said, nudging the blushing boy.

“Dad it’s not like that. It’s not… but I want to… umm… I…” the sandy blonde boy started to stutter.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.”

“No, no! I do want too; you’re the only one I can share everything with. But you might over react. If you promise not too, I’ll tell you.” Makoto bargained, Haru nodded in answer, waiting for the boy to carry on.

“We were talking the other day about TV and he- uh, _they_ said that two people in their mum’s programme kissed. And we talked about how gross kissing is but then they asked me if I wanted to try it, just to see what it’s like. And… and so we did. Not like they do in the movies, but just… nicely. And it felt kind of cool. And I think I like them. But I don’t think they like me back.” Makoto said, his face burning red as he licked his chocolate ice cream.

“Makoto…” Haru said in awe of his son. He knew he should be angry that his son was going around kissing people, or disappointed he had had his first kiss so young, but he was so happy. Makoto was growing up so quickly, he couldn’t remember where all the time had gone. “How can you know that?”

Makoto shrugged. “I just don’t think they like me like that. I was just a test I guess. Doesn’t matter anyway, plenty more fish in the sea? Is that right? I think I heard you say it to Nagisa once.”

“You’re growing up so fast. I’m really proud of what you turned out like. I love you. And I’m pretty sure your first kiss is never your last, so don’t worry if they don’t like you back, you’re young anyway.” He said smiling and kissing the top of his son’s head.

Makoto looked up at his dad, biting his lip. “It’s the same for two guys’ right? Like love is the same?”

Haru looked at his son, scared that Makoto had somehow found out about him and his English teacher, but thought it must’ve been Rei and Nagisa this morning. It was the same. Which Haru found surprising. He was completely shocked that he found someone he could love as much as Hana, and it turned out to be a man!

“Of course it is. Gender doesn’t matter, as long as you’re happy who cares?” he told his son, hoping that when one day he told Makoto about Rin, his son would be accepting.

The child gave his dad a huge grin “That’s good.”

Haru and his son drifted away from the topic, both feeling much more relaxed. After Makoto was bored of the park Haruka offered to take him to Mikoshiba and bro. to get one of the milkshakes he loved.

As soon as they entered, Makoto ran right over to Momo and leapt into his arms. Momo and Makoto had always gotten along extremely well, which made Haru happy. Seijuro and Makoto got along fairly well too, but Haru assumed that Sei was too mature for Makoto to befriend at his age.

From the counter where he was ordering drinks, he could see Makoto whisper something into Momo’s ear. He could see the ginger gasp and laugh, pulling his son in for another hug. The father smiled as he watched the two of them. He wondered if Rin would be as good with Makoto as Momo was…

Haru collected his drinks and went to sit down at a table. Momo came over and sat opposite him. Alone. Glancing around, Haru could see his child was now talking to Sei, more calmly than the ginger had.

“Senpai… Please forgive me!” Momo started with a sitting bow. “I didn’t realise Sousuke hadn’t told you about us. H-he said he had and I just…” He drifted off.

“Momo, its fine. It’s not you I’m angry at.” Haru said taking a sip. He saw Momo exhale loudly and dramatically.

“Well that’s a relief! If it helps I’m angry at him too!” He said, looking to excited to be angry

“You are? Why?”

Momo scratched the back of his neck shyly. “Heh… We kind of had a fight… Nothing big. I hope.” The bubbly boy said with a small smile. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he was called over by his brother to help make drinks. He excused himself and left, his place being taken up by Makoto within the minuet.

The door chimed open and in walked a tall figure. Dark hair and teal eyes. Haru sighed inwardly. Sousuke. He really didn’t want to deal with him today, but figured if he came over he’d be able to deal with him.

The tall man seemed to rush over to the boy with orange hair. Both Haru and Makoto watched as he enveloped Momo in a crushing hug. Something was whispered in his ear, but obviously the father and son were too far away to hear.

They watched in silence as Momo seemed to go limp in Sousuke’s muscular arms, clutching him tighter, his body shaking slightly as if he were crying. Sousuke gently moved his head up and kissed him softly on the lips. Momo blushed and smiled slightly, pulling away and whipping his eyes. He saw the bug enthusiasts eyes widen as he pointed over to Haru.

“Daddy, I didn’t know Sousuke and Momo were boyfriends.” Makoto said, blowing bubbles in his milkshake.

“You and me both.” Haru replied, watching as Sousuke made his way over to the little family.

“Haru. We need to talk.” Sousuke said with a plain tone.

“I’m kind of out with Makoto at the moment Sousuke, can it wait?” He said with a sarcastic tint to his voice.

“No, it can’t. Meet me outside.” The P.E techer said, before leaving to wait outside.

Trying to stay calm Haruka asked his son if he could stay with Momo and Seijuro for a bit. Makoto, being the angel he is, agreed.

Sousuke lead them to an ally behind the coffee shop. They stood in silence for about a minute before the taller spoke. “Haru-”

“Oh sorry? Were you talking to me? Sorry, it’s just that we don’t seem to share a lot with each other anymore- oh no wait, that’s just you.” Haru said, his rage finally being let out. He didn’t get angry often, but when he did even Sousuke knew to steer clear.

“Look Haru just listen to me.” Sousuke said in a pleading tone. But Haru wasn’t hearing it.

“No Sousuke, you listen to _me_. I tell you everything. _Everything,_ okay? Do you know how it makes me feel to know you don’t tell me things? Do you not trust me? Because we’ve been friend for god knows how long now and if I’m not worthy of your trust now, I never will be. Just… Fuck Sousuke- you make me so mad! I knew nothing about you too for yesterday; do you know how much of an idiot I felt?”

“It wasn’t like that. It’s complicated!” Sousuke protested.

“And? I’ve been through more complex things than you have Yamazaki. And yet I always came to you. Who was the person I came too when I was failing school? Who did I come to when Hana was pregnant? Who did I turn to when she was _dying-”_ Haru said, choking on his words and blinking to stop tears falling. “Whenever I thought I’d be a terrible single parent? When I found out I’m falling for a guy? Always Sousuke, it was always you. What was so bad you couldn’t tell me about it?!” He screamed at his best friend, his volume raised now.

“Because it went against everything you told me you thought was wrong, okay? Because our relationship isn’t conventional! Because we have a friends with benefits relationship that I know you hate! That’s why I didn’t tell you Haru, I didn’t want to hurt you. After your parents-” Sousuke tried to reason.

“Don’t! Don’t even go there Sousuke. I… I can’t do this right now.” Haru said, his voice slowly becoming a whisper.

“Haru you have to know I was going to tell you. But he… there’s someone else he’s seeing, alright? I knew I couldn’t tell you until I knew I was the only one there was.”

“But even then you’d still have the friends with benefits relationship wouldn’t you?” Haru said, trying to push down memories from his past.

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you. I know you look down upon it because of what your dad did, and honestly Haru, I just didn’t want you to think less of me.” Sousuke said his voice cracking.

“It didn’t occur to you that lying to me would hurt me more than your relationship? Did it not occur to you that two men can’t conceive so I may have been able to accept it? The fact that my parents had that kind of relationship and accidently had me has nothing to do with this anyway Sousuke.” Haru said, his face going red with effort to stop him from crying.

“Haru please. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this. I didn’t think it meant that much to you.” Sousuke said, a tear falling down his cheek.

“I love you like I’d love a brother. I love you like I love Makoto. I don’t understand how you don’t know how much me telling you things affects me. I thought the feeling was mutual. I guess not.” Haru said turning away from the taller man.

“Look after Makoto for me for a while. I need… I need to go somewhere.” He started to walk off.

“Haru! Sousuke called after him, he ran up from behind and gave him a hug from the back. “I’m so sorry. I understand. I love you too.” He said through a choked voice.

Haru nodded before moving out of the embrace and away from the coffee shop.

* * *

 

By the time he got there he was crying, he couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He sat down facing her and punched the ground.

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand why it’s gotten so hard. These past few weeks… everything’s gone to shit and I can’t deal with it anymore Hana.” He cried, leaning his head on the cold grey slate of the gravestone. “I hurt Sousuke, and over what? My stupid obsession that we need to tell each other everything? I… I constantly feel like I’m betraying you whenever I’m with Rin, but I want to be with him more and more, I don’t know what to do. I’m falling in love with someone else Hana, but I don’t want to forget what we had. I know I’m being stupid and I know you told me to move on, but I’m scared. I’m scared without you Hana. Sometimes I wish we could go back. But we can’t can we? And the worst part is there’s a huge part of me telling myself that I don’t want to go back because then I wouldn’t have met Rin. Is it okay? Is it okay to be with him? Is it okay to let go of the past?” Haru spoke in a harsh whisper as the tears fell from his eyes.

He waited there for 30 minutes. Waiting for an answer he would never get.

* * *

 

Haru carried a sleepy Makoto up the stairs to their apartment. He managed to open the door and lay Makoto down in his bed. After his detour, he returned to pick up Makoto. He gave Sousuke a firm nod that assured the teal eyed man they would be okay with time.

Haru changed himself for bed, and clambered into his duvet when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and unlocked it with sleepy, exhausted eyes.

**From: Rin**

**To: Haruka**

_Sleep well beautiful ;) xxx_

Haru smiled softly, closing his eyes and dropping his phone onto the bedside table, content and relaxed as he drifted off to sleep.

And somewhere, looking down on her love, a woman who no longer walked the earth whispered-

_“Yes honey, it’s Okay.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just gone 1AM, but hey, I did it! The next chapter up! Exams are over now so hopefully more time to write! Not going to lie, I choked myself up writing some of this. Apologies that there was no Rin, he'll be back next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading- I can't believe so many people have read my story! I hope your enjoying it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


	7. Kisumi has a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teacher Rin, With student and teacher heart to hearts!

Rin walked into work on Monday with a huge smile on his face. He finally felt as though his life was coming together. He had a great job that he loved, was starting to make friends with people in this town and had a boyfriend that he cared for deeply. Well… he said boyfriend, but nothing was official yet.

‘It will be soon.’ He thought to himself, remembering the plan he had to ask the raven haired male to be his boyfriend. It was soppy really, but hey, Rin had always been a hopeless romantic.

He nodded to his co-workers as he walked cheerfully into the staff room. He sat down with a black coffee and started to mark some of the work his students had been doing recently. He had decided to start them on animal’s next lesson. Not at all inspired by his date to the aquarium with Haru… he smirked remembering the way Haru had smiled at the sea creatures, the way his eyes lit up when he saw the dolphin hat, that way his breath hitched in his throat as he came.

Rin cleared his throat as he crossed his legs, calming himself down with Kisumi’s work sheet, chuckling when he saw the pink haired boy had translated blue into blew.

He noticed a tall figure had stopped in front of him. Looking up he saw the principal of Iwatobi middle school- Goro Sasabe. He was standing with a folder full of paper and a massive grin that could challenge his own.

“Matsuoka! Glad I ran into you, I needed to talk to you about class 8B.” He said loudly, his voice booming loudly.

“8B? May I ask why sir?” Rin said with a slight frown. He hoped there was nothing wrong with his favourite class.

“Don’t look so worried Matsuoka! And no need to be so formal, Goro is fine.” He sat down next to Rin with the folder sitting in his lap. “It’s just that a new student is starting in 8B and they just so happen to come in when your lesson is running. So, I’m going to ask you a favour. Do you mind introducing him to the class and maybe giving him a buddy to hang around with for his first day? He’s only been home schooled before and his mother says he is a really shy boy so, if you don’t mind then please help a fella out?” Goro said, holding the hefty folder out to the English teacher.

“Of course I will, I’d be honoured too Goro.” The burgundy haired male said with a beam. He couldn’t believe he was being trusted with a task so big after such a short period of working there.

The crazy head teacher gave over the folder and quickly rushed of out of the room bidding Rin good luck with the new boy.

Rin put the marking aside and opened out the folder. There was a picture of a small, skinny boy with silver hair and a mole under one of his eyes.

_Aiichirou Nitori_

Attached was the boy’s data, his levels in each subject and medical information. Rin skimmed through the important things and went to put the folder down when he saw a small note slipping out from between two sheets. He pulled the square out and began to read.

_For Iwatobi middle school,_

_I ask whoever is reading this to take good care of my boy. His father sadly passed away around a month ago and Ai is still struggling to come to terms with it. I ask you to make sure he is happy and around people who will treat him kindly. As I’m sure you know already I have home taught Ai for as long as I can remember. However, I feel he needs to be around others now, to help him progress and become the bright young boy he once was._

_Thank you ever so much,_

_Mrs. Nitori_

Rin read thought the letter about three times, feeling worse and worse for the child with every word. Rin could relate to the feeling of having no father, he too had lost his as a young age and it had really affected him. He folded the note and pushed it into his front pocket. He glanced at the clock. Time for work to start.

Gathering up all his things Rin headed for the door, almost bumping into someone of the way.

“Sorry abou- Sousuke? Oh… hey.” He said upon seeing the tall man. He felt nerves flood his body as he remembered the harsh glare the PE teacher had given him at the aquarium while saying that the two of them needed to talk.

“Rin.” Sousuke acknowledged as he moved past the red eyed man. As he poured himself a drink he looked up and Rin. “Can you come to the pool at lunch today? I’d like to discuss something with you, if that’s okay.” He smirked slightly, noticing Rin’s discomfort.

“Sure, I’ll see you then. Sorry I have to go there’s a new kid starting today and I don’t want to miss him!” Rin said as he rushed out of the room. He knew exactly what the chat would entail. Either Sousuke would tell Rin to stay away from his friend, or he would tell Rin that if he ever hurt Haru he will hurt him.

Oh god… Sousuke was going to have the talk with Rin!

* * *

 

“Class you have a new student joining your class today, I want you to all make him feel welcome and happy among you lot,” Rin addressed the students. “Why don’t you introduce yourself Ai?” Rin asked the silver haired child,

“Uh! Yes sensei! M-my name is A-Aiichuro Nitori, it’s nice to meet you!” He said loudly, but with a lot of stuttering and glancing between the other students Rin could tell he was scared. And who could blame him? This was his first school after all!

“That was great Ai, now the seat next to Kisumi is open; he’s the one with pink hair.” Upon hearing his name Kisumi gave a salute and wink to the new boy, making him blush.  “I’ve set up both Kisumi and his friend Makoto to help you around the school today; I think you’ll get along well with them. And remember if you have any problems, come to me and I’ll sort it out.” Rin said with a warm smile.

Nitori looked up at his teacher with wide, amazed eyes. “T-thank you Matsuoka Sensei.” He stuttered before walking over to his new seat and sitting down, immediately being quizzed by Kisumi on probably any and every question the loud boy asked.

Rin began to teach he lesson. Thankfully a lot of the children had pets so were able to discuss their own. Children like Makoto made up their own fake pets to discuss with others. Rin wouldn’t admit that he found it adorable when he heard the brunet discussing his pet dolphin that he and his dad would look after on the weekends.

As the lesson hit the midway point, Rin noticed something. Makoto and Kisumi hadn’t spoken to each other all lesson, which was strange considering the two were usually inseparable. He observed how they Makoto would look away whenever he caught Kisumi’s eye, or how Kisumi seemed to go to go to say something to his best friend, but chicken out and tell Nitori instead. Had they gotten into a fight? Rin hoped not. He hated to see any of his students upset, especially when one of them was his current interest’s son and the other he had a soft spot for.

He was away in thought when one of his students, a boy called Shouta, called his name.

“Ah yes? Confused about something?” He asked from his desk.

“Not really Matsuoka sensei. I just wanted to ask you a question.” The orange haired boy said with a tilt of the head.

“Sure. Go for it.” Rin said to the young child.

“What’s a faggot?” Rin stared wide eyed at the little boy’s question. What the… why would he ask such a thing?

“It’s… it’s not a nice word. Where did you hear that?” Rin asked, trying not to sound angry, but with his short temper things weren’t looking good.

“Well my dad saw you out at the weekend. And he was telling my mum about how you were holding hands with another man and kissing him and stuff and then he called you a faggot. And I didn’t know what it was, but I thought you might know if you were one.” The boy asked innocently.

Rin clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging in hard to the skin of his palm. He clenched his jaw tightly. “You… You should never say that word. It’s horrible and mean to men who like to date other men. It’s offensive. I don’t want to hear it in my classroom and I’d like to have a word with you father if possible. Here- let me write a note in your book.” He took the boys English book and wrote a short message telling the boy’s father that he wanted to arrange a meeting.

“I’m sorry Matsuoka sensei; I didn’t know it was mean.”  The student said apologetically.

“It’s not your fault Shouta, it just… it’s not a nice word to say, and I don’t want you to accidently hurt someone.”

“Matsuoka Sensei do _you_ like boys then?” a girl called out from towards the back of the classroom.

“I… That is…” Rin stammered, feeling like Nitori. He could feel his face going red with embarrassment. He was about to refuse the question when a thought occurred to him-

Why was he embarrassed? If he was straight and someone had asked him if he likes girls he wouldn’t be ashamed. So why should he be now?

Rin stood tall and answered “Yes. I like men.” In a cool confident tone that made his entire class look up to him with wonder.

After a few seconds of silence the girl continued. “That’s cool! I like boys too!” She giggled.

And then that was it. Class continued normally. But Rin didn’t miss the awkward look Makoto and Kisumi shared during the conversation.

Class ran on for another twenty minutes before Rin told his student to pack up and he dismissed them, allowing them to go to their next class. He quickly said a good luck to Nitori who left with Makoto, hanging off his arm like a monkey would a tree.

Rin sat down in his desk, ready to enjoy his free period when he felt a presence in the room. He looked up and saw Kisumi still sitting at his desk.

“Kisumi,” Rin said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his desk. “Why are you not going to your next lesson?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” The pink haired joker said with a new air of seriousness about him.

“I understand that, but that’s what breaktimes and lunchtimes are fo-” he began but was quickly cut off.

“But I need to talk to you now! You don’t understand, I’m confused and scared and you’re the only one I can talk too!” Kisumi shouted at Rin with panic in his eyes.

Rin was slightly taken aback by the sudden burst of anger, but he’d had enough of his own to know that this was a serious matter and needed to be dealt with.

“Okay, pull up a chair and let me email your next teacher. What was it you had next? Science?” Rin pondered as he opened up his email to write to his teacher.

Kisumi nodded and pulled up a chair near to Rin’s desk. After the email had been sent, the teacher looked at Kisumi for an explanation.

“I-I’m sorry about shouting. I just didn’t know what to do. You see… recently I’ve been… _noticing_ things that I hadn’t before and they’re scaring me because I never thought I’d think about those kinds of things you know? And I think… I think you’re the only one that can relate to my situation.” Kisumi said, fumbling with his hands in his lap.

“Okay, and what situation would that be?” Rin asked the nervous boy.

“…When did you realise you were gay?” The purple eyed boy whispered, looking anywhere but Rin.

Rin’s eyes widened slightly. Kisumi was gay? That one was truly shocking, Rin was usually good about working out if people where homosexual or not, but evidently he’d been wrong.

Anyway, now was not the time to be fussing over the fact that he got someone’s sexuality wrong because as Kisumi sat there, nervous and fiddling with the a loose strand on his t-shirt, Rin remembered that it was at around the age Kisumi was that he found out he was gay.

“Oh Kisumi, I know it seems strange right now but trust me, it will all start making sense gradually. I was your age I think when I found that I liked men and not women. I was watching a children’s TV show with my sister and thought to myself ‘Wow that presenter sure is cute.’ And honestly, I was scared too, terrified actually because I didn’t even know what gay was! But I looked on the computer that my sister and I shared and found out about what I was. It was unexpected, sure, but you’ll gradually come to see its perfectly normal.” Rin said softly, watching as he saw Kisumi shake in his chair.

“But I don’t want to be gay!” Kisumi seethed. “How can I change it?” he asked desperately.

“Kisumi, you can’t change it. It might just be a phase but even then you can’t stop how you feel now.” Rin said gently, trying to help the poor student.

Kisumi’s eyes were watering when he replied. “But I don’t want to keep noticing him. I don’t _want_ to think he’s cute, I don’t _want_ to notice how everyone loves him, and I don’t _want_ to get that funny feeling in my tummy whenever he smiles at me!” he said, a few stray tears falling from his eyes.

“Who?” Rin asked before he could save himself from his curiosity.

“Isn’t it obvious? Makoto!” Kisumi said with a sob. Rin finally started to piece things together. His hands shakily moved to cover his face as he explained more. “Makoto… I… I don’t want to like him Matsuoka Sensei, I don’t I swear! But I do a little bit. And I did something really stupid the other day and now I’m sure he hates me. I… stole his first kiss.” Kisumi said with a blush.

Rin sat in stunned silence at the huge revelation that he had just been told. He wasn’t sure how to react.

“He’s not going to hate you for that! You’re best friends; it would take more than that to break your friendship.” Rin said encouragingly.

“Maybe your right. But I’m scared Matsuoka Sensei. What if the feelings don’t go away?” He cried.

Rin reached into his draw and pulled out a tissue. “Well, we’ll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it.” He said, handing Kisumi the paper. The young student blew his nose and whipped his face clean.

“You can come and talk to me whenever you want, you know that right?” Rin said with a smile.

“T-Thank you Sensei.” Kisumi said, returning Rin’s smile with a grin of his own. Kisumi picked up his bag and threw the tissue in the bin. He went to walk out the door, but ran back and gave Rin a hug, his arms not fitting around Rin’s waist. Rin patted the boy on the head, waving him off as he left the classroom to go to science.

All the way up until lunch, Rin debated whether or not he should tell Haru his son had his first kiss!

* * *

 

At lunch, Rin walked over to the swimming pool to meet Sousuke. Rin had always been a fan of swimming, and had one envisioned himself going to the Olympics. But after taking care of his sister for a year he realised his dream was too farfetched, and gave up on the idea. Besides, he realised that he could do a lot more good helping children to speak another language- lord know how scared Rin was when he went to Australia and couldn’t understand anything.

 He pushed open the door to the pool slowly. The Iwatobi middle school had an indoor pool so that the children could swim during winter too. This wasn’t true for the high school, but the school didn’t have a team anymore so it wasn’t necessary. He looked around the space for the PE teacher. Finally he saw him walking out of the changing room, dripping wet and shirtless.

Now, Rin knew he would never act on it, but it didn’t stop him from thinking holy shit this guy is hot! Momo was a lucky man…

“Oi, Rin,” The tall male said as he walked over to him. “Sorry, I had a free period and figured I’d swim for a bit.” He said, drying his hair with a small towel.

“No problem,” Rin nodded, crossing his arms as he stood opposite Sousuke. “I assume you wanted to talk about Haru?” Rin asked, fumbling with his hands much like Kisumi had been doing when talking to him earlier. “Before you start I just want it to be noted that I’m not just, messing around with him, I… I like him. A lot. And I wouldn’t hurt him.”

Sousuke let out a chuckle at Rin’s desperation. He honestly had intended to ask Rin to treat Haru right, but considering he had hurt Haru not 24 hours before, he didn’t think he had the right to tell Rin to never hurt him.

“That’s… Great Rin, but honestly I wanted you to know that you’re the best thing to happen to Haru since Makoto. He likes you. More than he’d admit. When Hana-” Sousuke stopped himself, that wasn’t his territory and he wasn’t sure whether Haru had even told Rin about Makoto’s mother. “When he became a single parent, he stopped doing anything for himself. Immersed himself in artwork and Makoto, but you… you’re able to bring the Haru I once knew. And I thank you for that.” Sousuke said with a genuine smile.

Rin was shocked. That definitely hadn’t been what he’d expected to hear when he came to talk, but he was thankful for it. Without his permission he felt his eyes start to water.

“Thank you Sousuke. That means a lot. I won’t let you down,” Rin said with a smile. “Although I’ve been shitting myself since Saturday, why couldn’t you’ve told me sooner that you weren’t going to rip me a new one?” Rin joked.

“I don’t know, you seemed like the kind of guy that would cry about these sorts of things.” Sousuke said with a smirk.

“Idiot, I’m not crying!” He argued with the other man.

The two laughed before Rin asked “So you and Momo huh?”

Sousuke shrugged. “I guess. It’s not official yet, I mean, he says he’s still seeing someone else and I just…” He shrugged again. “It wasn’t meant to be serious in the first place.”

“Oh right.” Rin nodded, not enjoying the uncomfortable silence that followed.

“Anyway, I should get ready. I have a class next period and I don’t think my swim suit will be appropriate to teach in.” The black haired man said as he turned to go. “Thanks Rin.” He called without turning back.

Rin exited the pool building and began walking back to the main school building, when he felt a vibration in his pocket.

**From: Haru**

**To: Rin**

_Do you have plans tomorrow? Thought you might like to catch a movie tomorrow night. With Makoto and I. It’s fine if you say no. I just wanted him to know we were at least friends._

Rin blushed deeply. Haru wanted him to go somewhere with him and Makoto? He couldn’t believe it. It was fast sure, but it was definitely something he wanted. Without hesitation he texted Haru back.

**From: Rin**

**To: Haru**

_I’d love too. I’ll pick you guys up tomorrow night x x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was going to update on Sunday, but I just couldn't wait to get the next chapter out. This is the longest one so far so I hope you liked it! Do you guys like the Makoto/Kisumi thing? Because I didn't know if it seemed too grown up or not, but I have a cousin who is the age of the kids in this story and she's pretty mature so... yeah. Anyway please tell me if you liked it or not! I love to hear what you guys think :)  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!


	8. Salted or Sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family outings! Smut towards the end of the chapter.

Haru picked Makoto up from school on Wednesday. Usually he carpooled with Kisumi or Haru was able to get one of his friends to drop him home if he was busy with work. But Haru wasn’t swamped with artwork like he usually was so decided it would be nice to pick his son up.

“How was your day?” Haru said as he started to drive home.

“It was good! We did swimming in PE today, which was fun because we were doing backstroke, and I like backstroke. Oh! And the new boy, Nitori-kun, is actually pretty funny, but he’s really shy and quiet so he won’t talk that much and he _is_ kind of clingy. I think that’s why Kisumi doesn’t like him very much, but I think he’s okay.” Makoto said quickly before changing to a story about his art lesson and how he painted a flower.

Haruka smiled and nodded along, listening with interest to his child talk about his day. He always asked Makoto how his day went and loved to hear pretty much every aspect of that particular day. He knew deep down that this would probably stop as his son got older but for now, he’d cherish every word.

As the green eyed boy finished his final tale from his extremely packed school day, Haru remembered they had plans later. There were a few new movies out in the cinema and the father had promised his son they could go sometime soon. And today was the day. Haru wasn’t worried about that though; he was more scared at how Makoto would react to his ‘Friendship’ with his English teacher. Of course, Haru knew they were more than just friends, but he needed to ease his son into the idea slowly. The new addition would change their lives drastically, Haru hoped for the better.

“What did you want to see later then?” Haru asked as they turned down their road.

“Umm… I’m not sure. I did look online yesterday but I want to see something we’ll all enjoy. Which reminds me! Uh, could we please invite Kisumi to the cinema today? I mentioned I was going to him during maths and he asked if he could come too.” Makoto said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Now most parents would be annoyed at some other kid trying to invite themselves along to an activity; however Haru was very use to the cheerful boy coming along to activities with them. He and Makoto had been friend since… well before Hana had died for one. And Haru was aware that Kisumi’s parents weren’t getting along well right now so was fine with the other boy coming along to events.

“Sure, can he make his own way here?” Haru asked.

“Yeah I think so, then we can take him to the cinema and maybe he could seep round?” Makoto asked cheekily.

“Makoto, it’s a school night you know that right?” Haru said with a half serious tone.

“Please?” Makoto asked, extending the ‘e’ sound out as he stuck out his bottom lip and made a begging motion with his hands.

Haru rolled his eyes. “You’re so weird. Fine he can stay over, but not a late night okay?” Haru answered.

“Thank you dad!” Makoto said as they pulled into their driveway.

The father and son made their way out of the car and into their quaint home. Makoto ran and got his laptop to message Kisumi the plans for later on a chat website they kept in contact over, While Haru cleaned up some of the dirty plates and cutlery from breakfast this morning.

“Okay dad, I told Kisumi that he could come here and then you’d take him to the cinema and school tomorrow. Is that okay?” Makoto said, walking up to his father with the laptop in his hands.

“Yeah that fine. Oh, but actually I’m not taking us, Rin-” Haru broke off mid-sentence. Crap. He needed to tell Makoto that Rin was coming with them but not just like that.

Quickly, Haru formed a plan. He chuckled softly. “Sorry, I probably should’ve mentioned that I invited a friend because you invited Kisumi and he’s going to take us.”

“Oh right, that’s fine. Who’s coming? Nagisa or Sousuke?” Makoto asked with a confused tilt of the head.

Haru rubbed the back of his head, not realising he was doing Rin’s nervous tick. “Heh, well you see… neither actually. He’s a new friend I made a little while ago.”

“Really? I didn’t know that! Who are they?” Makoto asked, sitting down and placing the laptop in his lap.

Haru broke eye contact with his son and said coolly “Rin. Matsuoka Rin.”

It too Makoto a minuet but it finally clicked that the Matsuoka his dad was now friends with was most likely the same Matsuoka as his English teacher.

“Do you mean, my English teacher Rin Matsuoka?” Makoto asked with a furrowed brow and a smalls smile.

“The one and only. We started talking at that meeting we had,” Don’t think of the sex, don’t think of the sex, don’t think of the sex “And found out we had some things in common so we started to hang out a bit and he likes movies so I asked if he wanted to come. It won’t be weird for you will it?” Haru asked, making sure his son was okay. After all- he would always come first no matter what.

“No, no it’s great! Matsuoka sensei is my favourite teacher. And I’m happy you’ve made more friends, you were really slacking!” Makoto laughed.

“Hey! I have more than two friends you know.” Haru said with a frown that Makoto gave a raised eyebrow to.

“Okay then you have four, five including Rin now.” He said with a smirk. Haru counted. Sousuke, Nagisa, Momo, Seijuro, Rin.

Well the kid wasn’t wrong.

“Shut up Mako.” Haru said, nudging his son with his foot playfully. Makoto poked his tongue out at his dad before the laptop pinged, letting the two know that Kisumi had confirmed the plans and would be over shortly.

Well, this was going to be quite an eventful evening.

* * *

 

Rin sat in his car outside of Haru’s house looking in the small mirror to check he looked presentable. He honestly didn’t know why. Haru had seen him before and so had Makoto so he really shouldn’t be worrying.

But he was. Because, even though it was unspoken, this was a huge step in Rin and Haru’s relationship. He would finally meet Makoto in a non-school related environment, and he was scared.

Nevertheless, he got out of his car and walked to the front door. He paused before he knocked. Should he have brought something as a gift? No no, they were going out anyway. But still shouldn’t he have? He could get something now, but he didn’t want to be late!

The burgundy haired male knocked on the door before he could change his mind. He only had to wait a few seconds before he was greeted with the sight of his lover. Haru looked stunning, as always. He wore black jeans with a grey top; not a hair on his head was out of place. The artist smiled shyly at Rin inviting him into the house.

Haru shut the door behind him and quickly glanced around. Deciding it was all clear the raven haired male pulled himself close to the teacher and planted a soft kiss on his warm lips.

It only lasted a second, but to Rin it was the best part of his day. So far anyway.

“Hi.” Haru breathed out softly, a faint blush settling on his cheeks as he moved away from Rin.

“Hey.” Rin replied, smiling at Haru, who swiftly averted his gaze.

The moment was interrupted by a voice from the living room that called out “We’re supposed to be on a team Mako!” it was familiar.

“I know that!” He heard Makoto say in response.

“So why do you keep killing me then!” The voice laughed. And Rin knew who it was.

“Is that-” He started at the same time Haru said “Kisumi’s here.”

The two laughed softly.

“That’s not a problem right?” Haru asked, taking Rin’s hand in his own.

“No, n-not at all.” He said with a stutter at the quiet man’s sudden forwardness.

“I’m glad, come on.” He said in response, pulling Rin with him into the living room where the children were.

To Rin’s dismay and relief, Haruka let go of his hand before they were in eyesight of the two boys. Rin saw that the two were playing Super Mario Brothers on the Wii very enthusiastically. Rin was happy to see that the friends were back to their usual state of being.

“Makoto, Kisumi, Rin’s here now. Come on; turn this off so we can get going.” Haru ordered as he got the boys shoes and jackets from a different room.

“Wait, wait, wait- when you said Rin was coming with us, you didn’t think to say it was Matsuoka Sensei?” Kisumi asked with wide eyes.

“You never asked.” Makoto said poking his tongue out as they returned to the Wii menu.

“Good evening.” Rin said with a wave. A fucking _wave_ , how lame was he?

“Hello Matsuoka Sensei!” Kisumi called out loudly as Makoto said it quieter, turning off the games console and TV.

Rin grimaced; this night would become really awkward if they addressed him as their teacher the whole time.

“We’re not in school right now,” He shrugged his shoulders “You can just call me Rin.”

The two boys laughed at the strange situation but both proceeded to repeat their previous phrase with Rin in place of the more formal address.

Haru returned and waited for the kids to be ready before they all left the apartment and got into Rin’s car.

* * *

 

“Rin you have a weird taste in music,” Kisumi complained. “I didn’t understand any of it!”

“Well you should’ve! Seeing as it was English and that’s a subject you’ve been studying this year. Or are you slacking off?” Rin grinned with a raised eyebrow. Kisumi retorted with a raspberry as he opened the door to the cinema.

“I thought it was nice,” Makoto said quietly, following Kisumi through the door. “Especially the one about black magic. I mean, I only understood those words and random others but it sounded cool.” Makoto said to Rin with a beaming smile, before running in

Rin swallowed harshly and blinked a few times to stop the tears he thought might fall. He was happy. He was so thankful this beautiful artist had fallen into his arms that night. Luckily, the three who were with him didn’t seem to notice his strange mix of emotions.

When they reached the ticket booth the four of them decided to go and see a family comedy because a horror was too scary for Makoto, a romance was too soppy for everyone excluding Rin (Not that he mentioned he desperately wanted to see it, he wasn’t that desperate), sci-fi was apparently too nerdy for Kisumi and Haru wasn’t a fan of animated films. So that left them with one option which they all seemed to agree on.

“Do we need any snacks?” Haru asked, perfectly fine with not eating during the movie. But the children wanted food. And so did Rin.

“What can I get for you today?” The acne covered teen asked with a moody tone of voice.

“Four diet cokes, and one large salted popcorn please.” Rin ordered.

The man started to walk away when Haru called out “Excuse me!” The employee turned back to them. “That was not our order. Seriously Rin? Salted?”

“What do you mean ‘Seriously Rin? Salted?’? Who doesn’t like salted popcorn?” Rin said, imitating Haru poorly, making Makoto laugh.

“I don’t.” Haru said simply. “We want one large _sweet_ popcorn please.” Haru said, smirking at Rin.

“Salted.” Rin said moving closer to Haru, smiling.

“Sweet.” Haru said, fully smiling now.

“Salted.”

“Sweet!”

“Salted!

“Sw-”

“Or!” Makoto interrupted loudly. “We could just get the family meal deal?”

The two men looked over at one of the displays that showed, as Makoto had said, the family meal deal: Four soft drinks, two large popcorns and two bags of sweets/crisps.

As Kisumi and Makoto laughed hysterically they walked to the other side of the lobby area to choose their sweets, Rin and Haru apologised to the staff member for their behaviour. For the first time, the worker smiled.

“Nah, it’s cool. I wish my family got on as well as you guys.” He said while handing the drinks and popcorn over.

“Oh no we’re-” Rin started to correct, but was cut off by Haru.

“Thank you so much. You’re very kind.” Haru gave a smile to the teen and Rin before paying for the snacks.

“You didn’t have to say that.” Rin mumbled, blushing slightly as they walked along to the kids.

“I wanted too.” Haru replied, sporting a similar blush.

Rin would’ve given anything to kiss Haru at that moment. Rin would’ve given _everything_ to kiss Haru at that moment.

* * *

 

Partway through the movie Rin reached over and grabbed Harus hand, bringing both their hands under the armrest so they Makoto and Kisumi couldn’t see. Haru didn’t look at Rin as he did this, but grinned towards the screen with giddy excitement.

Rin looked over to check the children couldn’t see and saw one of the cutest sights he could’ve wished to see-

The pink haired boy was holding Makoto’s hand in a similar fashion to how he was holding Haru’s.

Rin beamed and turned back to the movie, laughing along with everyone else at the joke being told.

* * *

 

“Thank you for coming with us Rin!” Makoto called as he opened his car door. “It was fun to see you out of school!” He continued as Kisumi nodded in agreement.

“Goodnight Rin!” they called as they jumped out of the car and ran to wait by the door for Haru.

“Thank you for coming,” Haru said softly “I was worried this was too fast but I’m certain this is what I want. I’m so happy it went well. I like you so much.” Haru whispered into the cold air in the car.

“I like you too. I’m glad you let me come today. Fuck, I wanna kiss you.” Rin said with a small smirk.

“I want to kiss you too. I want to do more than kiss you actually. But for now-” Haru squeezed Rin’s hand under the dashboard so that no one saw. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Rin agreed, holding back from smashing his lips against Haru’s. He watched as Haru left the car, glancing back at least twice to see Rin before he entered his house.

Once the door was shut from the inside, Haru heard the car drive off. He sighed shakily. Today had gone so well. He knew he had to do this now to see if he had a future with Rin. And he did. He _so_ did. Haru put a hand to his heart as he walked into the kitchen with the sleepy boys.

“Now,” Haru started, opening a cupboard to get out the inflatable mattress. “You guys know how to set this up right?”

“Of course! We use it often enough.” Makoto said, taking the bedding from his father.

“Haru, you should go to bed you look really sleepy, don’t worry we got this, right Mako?” Kisumi said grinning. Makoto made a noise of agreement.

“You guys are lifesavers. Not too late okay?” Haru said as he walked off towards his bedroom.

“Night dad!” was called at the same time “Night Haru” was said. Haru smiled as he changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He made sure everything was set up for tomorrow. He had something new he wanted to pain and wanted to get started early so set everything up before he climbed into bed.

Just as he was closing his eyes he heard his phone buzz from the bedside table. Who could be texting him at this time?

**To: Haru**

**From: Rin**

_:-* seeing as I can’t be there with you, this will have to suffice. xx_

Haru smiled at the soppy text, feeling like a child with a crush. He texted back-

‘ _I wish you were here with me tonight. if you were; a kiss wouldn’t be enough’_

He grinned and waited for a response.

‘ _What would you do to me if I were there?’_ Haru almost laughed out loud.

_‘Rin… are you trying to sext with me?’_

_‘Yes, no, maybe- I’m horny as hell and don’t even have a picture of you to satisfy me’_

_‘Well that’s not creepy at all.’_

_‘Ha ha. Look, do you want to do this or not? Because I’m sure there’s many hot singles waiting out there for me’_ Rin texted, joking obviously about the ads that pop up everywhere.

_‘Don’t you even dare.’_

_‘Then answer the question sexy ;)’_

Haru bit his lip. Could he do this? His son was in the other room for pete’s sake! But… it was just texts and masturbation. It couldn’t be that bad. He began to type.

_‘I would start by kissing you softly on the lips, moving down your neck slowly, pulling off your clothes and my own to see the beautiful body underneath.id run my hands all over your chest, skimming over your sensitive nipples.’_  Haru pressed send before he could change his mind.

_‘I would do the same to you, caressing every inch of your pale skin. I’d leave soft bite marks down your neck as I lay you down on your back. Spreading your legs widely I would take your hard cock in my hands and lean forward, licking the tip gently.’_

‘Whoa, this is actually pretty hot’, Haru thought to himself as he reached a hand down to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

_‘I curl my fingers in your hair, tugging on the burgundy strands to make you groan and whimper.’_

_‘I take all of you into my mouth and begin to bob at a steady pace, making you feel oh so good.’_

Haru began to stroke his now hard member.

_‘I moan your name loudly, my hips thrusting up into your mouth.’_

_‘I pull my mouth off and kiss up your chest until I get to your nipples sucking on them, first the right and then the left.’_

Haru felt his hands do the same.

_‘I grind up against you, needing friction.’_

_‘I take my fingers and coat them in lube, rubbing your puckered hole softly, you feel one finger go in, two, three, until your finally stretched as far as you can go.’_

_‘I moan and roll my hips down onto your fingers, crying out when you touch that spot.’_

_‘Fuck Haru, please tell me your touching yourself too.’_

Haru laughed softly at Rin’s break of scene.

_‘How could I not? I’m close already.’_

_‘Mmm, yes Haru that’s it, just like that. Get yourself close, so close.’_

_‘Shit, Rin I can’t hold it.’_

It feels like forever before Rin’s next text comes through. It simply reads-

_‘Then don’t.’_

Haru is stroking himself faster than he ever has before, desperate for release! Right before he comes, he turns on his front camera and takes a picture of his face right as he orgasms.

Haru bites down hard on his tongue to keep himself from crying out. It takes him a minuet to recover but when he has, he sends the photo of himself to Rin with the caption-

_‘Because you don’t have any… sensei.’_

The photo shows Haru from his shoulder up. His hair is dishevelled and his face is a soft pink colour with a thin gleam of sweat coating his skin. His mouth his slightly open, two parted lips looking as if they were crying out in bliss. His blue eyes were full of lust, staring directly into the camera meaning he would be making full eye contact with Rin virtually. Haru had to admit; it was one of his better photos.

As Haru was wiping up he saw a text.

_‘Fuck Haru, you just made me cum so hard! You cheeky little bastard.’_

_‘I try my best. Now let me sleep! I have to get up early, use the photo if you need to go again.’_

Haru giggle slightly, clambering back into bed. Checking his texts one last itme before he fell asleep he read-

_‘Christ, not right now. But I will. I promise you that. Goodnight my sweet x x’_

**

“Hey Makoto?” Kisumi asked as he lay on the inflatable bed next to the brunet.

“Yeah?” Makoto yawned sleepily.

“Is your dad dating Rin?” That got Makoto’s attention.

“What?!” He whispered harshly.

“I’m just saying, the signs are all there! 1) We know Matsuoka Sensei is gay 2) They look at each other with those lovey dovey eyes and 3) They were holding hands during the film earlier, like we were.” Kisumi finished, proud of his deduction.

“But my dad’s never dated a man before? I thought he was straight.”

“Hey I might be wrong! I just think they are,” Kisumi said with a smirk. “It would be cool though wouldn’t it? If they went out?”

Makoto thought for a second before nodding “Yeah. That would be cool.”

“Now hug me so I can sleep!” Kisumi whined.

Makoto rolled the purple eyed boy over and kissed him quickly on the lips. Even in the dark he could see Kisumi’s blush.

“We’re not too young to kind of go out are we?” Makoto murmured softly into Kisumi’s ear.

“Nah, I don’t think so! We’re very mature! And its not like we’re doing anything naughty, that would be gross!” Kisumi said with a laugh, Makoto agreed.

Makoto wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him tight until he fell asleep.

However Makoto stayed up a bit later, contemplating why he father hadn’t told him about the relationship with Rin, if there was one to speak of.

But there’s only so long he could withstand the tiredness that washed over him, pulling him into a deep sleep next to his first boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Two updates in three days! Very Exciting! Well, I still need to make up lost time for that month I took off, but here it is- Chapter 8! I'm so tired! But glad I got this done.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and given kudos! I love you all!  
> The next chapter should be next weekend, but hey, if I have noting else going on maybe it will come early (But don't count on it!)


	9. Falling for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Enjoy it!

“You’re disgusting.”

Haru looked up at his son, his blue eyes watering.

“W-What? Makoto I-”

“Absolutely disgusting. You’re dating a man dad, a _man._ Were you really that desperate for someone to fill the hole mum left? Was I not enough to make you happy” Makoto spat with venom, looking down with furious hate at his father.

“Mako, it’s not like that! I could never love anyone more than you, you know that right?” Haru pleaded from his place on the floor.

“How could you do this to me? How could you do this to _us_?” Makoto said, his own green eyes watering.

“Makoto _please_ , he’s not replacing your mum. Just give him a chance, you like him as a teacher, surely you could like him as my partner too.” He had to get through to his son.

“As far as I’m concerned Rin is nothing but a faggot. The same goes for you.” The brunet gave Haru one last look of disgust before turning and walking away.

“Makoto! Makoto come back! Please we can work this out!” Haru screamed, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t get to his son!

“Who are you kidding Haru?” A familiar voice made the raven haired male turn sharply. He saw Sousuke sitting in a chair behind him. “You? With a man? Please Nanase don’t make me laugh. That’ll never work out!” 

“Why Sousuke? Why are you saying these things? Please just- bring Makoto back, we can all sort this out.” He said, his body shaking as hot tears fell down the sides of his face.

“I don’t think so. Makoto can live with me now. He doesn’t love you. You hurt him. You betrayed Hana.” Haru covered his ears, shaking his head at the horrid words.

“No. No, no, no, no, no!” Haru screamed into the floor, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his, pulling his ears away from his head. His eyes opened softly.

“H-Hana?” Haru stuttered.

“Yes, it’s me. Look at these silly tears.” She cooed as she wiped them away with her thumb.

“Makoto- he hates me. I didn’t want to hurt him; I didn’t want to betray you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He sobbed, relaxing as Hana embraced him.

“Oh honey, he doesn’t hate you. It’s just a misunderstanding, that’s all. You have to be strong through this Haru, and when you do tell him, he’ll accept you for your choices Come on now. Let’s not be sad, it’s time to wake up!” She said, her vibrant green eyes shining.

“W-What do you mean?” Haru sniffled, wiping his eyes.

“It’s morning time silly. Wake up, come on wake up!” Hana kept repeating, louder and louder until her voice blended with another, and then it was gone forever.

* * *

 

“Dad, wake up! Dad come on, wake up!” Makoto said, pulling and pushing on his father, who was covered with a thick duvet.

Haruka slowly opened his eyes, the bright light of the morning temporarily blinding him. Suddenly he sat up fast, his breathing heavy and his eyes shooting glances at everything around the room.

A dream? Oh thank god.

“Dad Are you okay?” Makoto asked. “Your eyes are wet, were you crying? Please don’t cry.” His son smiled softly at him.

Haru pulled the child in for a hug, his body still slightly trembling. “I’m fine, just a silly nightmare. I’m fine.” He whispered.

Makoto pulled away, his bed hair even more messed up due to the bone crushing hug. “Oh! You’re going to Kisumi’s today right?” Haru wondered, today was Saturday and the two boys usually went out together on most weekends.

“Umm, well yeah. Maybe not his house though, because his parents aren’t getting along very well. But Kisumi said his uncle is going to take us to the cinema and the park!” Makoto enthused.

“That sounds like fun. Why don’t we have some breakfast and then you can get ready.” Haru said, watching his son nod happily and race downstairs to the kitchen.

Haru slowly got himself up and made his way down to the kitchen. He couldn’t fathom why he had had such a dream. He was happy with Rin right? And he was going to tell Makoto soon, he just needed time.

Makoto was sat at the kitchen table when Haru walked in. The TV was on, playing some cartoon he knew Makoto enjoyed, so Haru decided to make breakfast for his son.

He poured a decent amount of cereal into a bowl and added a splash of milk, just how his child liked it. He sat down across from Makoto with a bottle of water, handing the simple breakfast over to Makoto.

“Thank you!” Makoto said before digging into the meal in front of him. Haru watched his son eat and payed minor attention to the show on the television behind him.

He noticed that the green eyes boy was nervously fumbling with his spoon, and wasn’t making eye contact with him. This was a really rare occurrence for Makoto, so Haru knew something must’ve been up.

“Makoto? Are you okay?” Haru asked softly.

The sandy haired boy turned the volume of the TV down and finally looked at his dad. “It’s been six years since mum died, hasn’t it dad?”

Haru tilted his head in confusion. Why would he bring something like that up now? It wasn’t the anniversary of Hana’s death for a little while yet.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah it has been. Why do you ask?”

“Do you think you’ll ever move on from mum?” Makoto blurted out suddenly.

Haru felt himself pale. His mind kept repeating _Rin Rin Rin_ over and over again, like a tribal chant. The single parent swallowed harshly. Did he know? Did someone let something slip? No, no that wouldn’t have happened right?

“I- well- I never- haven’t- w-w-why you ask?” The blue eyed man stuttered out lamely.

“I guess I was just curious. There’s this guy in my class whose parents got divorced and one of them is getting re married and I just didn’t know if you ever would or not?” Makoto lied through gritted teeth. He hated lying to his dad, but after what Kisumi had said he needed to find out if Haru was hiding anything from him.

“Oh right,” Haru said, sipping his water. “Well, if the right person came along then maybe I’d try it. I’m not sure Makoto. And when I say ‘right person’ I mean someone who makes me as happy as your mother made me. If I ever did date someone again, I want you to know that I would never replace your mother. I will always love her, and you of course.” Haru said with a small smile.

Makoto smiled back. The answer wasn’t a clear yes or no, but it was a starting point. Still, Makoto found it hard to believe that Haru would start dating a man. And if he did, his dad would tell him if he was. He wouldn’t hide it from him.

The conversation seemed to come to a lull, forcing Haru to turn the volume back up.

It wasn’t too long after that Makoto had to leave with Kisumi. And it wasn’t long after that, that Haru received a text.

**To: Haru**

**From: Rin**

_Come to the school ASAP. I want to tell you something. P.S- Bring your swimsuit!_

* * *

 

Rin wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. It had been a lot of work, but it was finally done.

And it was perfect.

“Yo, lover boy,” Rin heard Sousuke as he emerged from the changing room. “Everything look okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks again, I know its Saturday and you could be doing anything else right now, so thanks for helping me out with this one.” Rin said with a smile.

“No problem, just remember; you’re taking the fall if we get caught.” Rin chuckled as Sousuke held out his fist for a fist bump, banging their knuckles together.

“Man, you really do go all out for the simplest of things don’t you?” Sousuke said, sitting down on one of the pool benches and cracking open a can of cola he must’ve got from the changing rooms.

“It’s important. I’m basically asking if he wants me to be a part of his life for the time being. It’s a moment okay? I like the moments.” Rin argued with a slight blush.

“I’m sure Momo would love something like this. But then again he’d probably ruin it by saying something really un-romantic. Did you know the kid has over 3 Stag beetles?” Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“Things are pretty serious between you guys then?” Rin asked. Sousuke only shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Yeah… no… maybe. I don’t know. I guess so. He’s decided to start seeing just me now so, there’s a plus.” Rin nodded as he sat down next to the taller man. He pulled out two plastic based products and handed one over to the PE teacher.

“At least things are improving. Right, I hope you enjoyed your break, because he’s going to be here soon and we still have to blow these up.”

“You’re one crazy guy, you know that right?” Sousuke said, laughing as he took his first deep breath.

“The life of a romantic Sousuke.” Rin said, before he gave his inflatable the first breath of air.

* * *

 

The curious artist stood outside of the schools swimming pool entrance. He had received a second text from Rin telling his to wait there for him. He looked around curiously. He was starting to feel like an idiot standing alone outside a deserted school, until the door opened slightly and Rin slipped out of the small gap smiling like a mad man.

“Hey.” Rin said, sounding rather breathless.

“Hi.” Haru responded. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, do _something._ But instead he stood there like a lemon waiting for Rin to tell him why they’d come here.

A nervous laugh came from Rin, along with a small blush. “I-I’ve been working on this plan for about two weeks now and I… wanted everything to be perfect. Just- it will be better if I show you. Shut your eyes.” Rin said as he took Haru’s hand in his own.

The shorter male shut his eyes tightly and let Rin lead him into the pool area. They stopped after a few steps and Rin leant over and lightly pecked Haru on the lips, whispering “Open.”

Cherry blossoms.

Everywhere, there were cherry blossoms. All around the edges on the pool, on the benches, hell- they were even in the pool! Haru felt his heart skip a beat. It was beautiful. The whole room seemed to light up pink, the glow added the softest touch of romance to the heart-warming setting. It was impossible to see the water under the thick layer of sakura that covered the pool. The only part un-covered was where two inflatable animals sat. They reminded Haru of the ones you could get abroad to float on the water. One dolphin and one shark. It was the hats all over again.

“Rin…” Haru whispered softly, his eyes threating to spill tears.

“It may seem sort of confusing now, but get in the water and onto your dolphin. I’ll explain there.”

So that’s what Haru did. He quickly rid himself of his clothes to show a short purple swim suit. Looking over at Rin he saw his lover doing the same, but to reveal a longer red pair of trunks.

The two slipped into the water and swam over to the inflatables, through the millions of cherry blossoms.

The two couldn’t stop smiling as the stared at each other. Giggling at the inflatables and the random situation they were in.

“So… What made you do all of this?” Haru asked shyly.

Rin took a deep breath before starting.

“Before I met you Haru, I was kind of a slut I guess. I never really wanted a relationship. But then, after you’d come into my class room and we… well y’know. I realised that maybe having a relationship wouldn’t be so bad. What I’m basically trying to say is that I like you. I like you a lot. And for the first time in a long time, I want something to last. I want to spend more time with you, and I want to wake up next to you. I want to help you raise Makoto, not that you’re not doing it amazingly, but I want to be a part of it. I want to be a part of your family. And if you’ll have me- I want to officially be your boyfriend. Will you be my boyfriend Haru?” Rin finished, holding Haru’s hand and staring into his eyes.

Haru was speechless. Everything Rin had said was so beautiful. He nodded softly and moved his dolphin closer to Rin’s shark.

“Yes, of course I want to be your boyfriend!” Haru smiled.

The two moved closer to each other, pressing their cold, wet lips together and moving their hands to tangle in each other’s hair. Both of them were smiling into the kiss, never wanting to pull away for air.

Neither of them knew how long they had been at the pool; talking, laughing, kissing. But eventually they had to get out.

“Don’t we need to clean this up?” Haru asked with a curious glance at all the petals.

“Don’t worry; I have a guy for that.” Rin winked as he dried himself off with a towel.

“I think that’s better actually, I want to take you somewhere now. I think I need to if we’re going to do this.” Haru said, biting his lip.

“Sure. I’ll just get my things and then we can head off.” Rin said, rushing into the changing rooms to pick up his bag before the two men left the blossom filled pool.

* * *

 

Rin hadn’t expected the place Haru took him to be a graveyard. The atmosphere had quickly changed between them from light and fluffy to serious.

Rin didn’t say anything while Haru lead him to a section near the back of the cemetery. Getting closer, Rin could see Haru shaking, so he took a hold of his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

Haru stopped at a grey slate grave. Rin read the information on the gravestone:

_‘Hana Tachibana- Loving daughter wife and mother’_

Rin felt a tear fall down his face. Things finally clicked into place. And they weren’t what he was expecting.

“She died,” Haru began to explain. “Makoto was only three and she… she got cancer. It was terminal, she knew she was going to die and she accepted it. The strongest woman I ever met for sure. I miss her. Every day I miss her, but I know that she can’t come back. And that sucks. But now… n-now I have you. I never thought I’d meet someone that could make me feel the same way she made me feel. But here you are. Anyway, I just wanted to introduce the two of you because… well, you’re part of the family now, you ought to know each other.”

Rin hugged Haru’s trembling form from behind, trying his hardest to convey how much he cared about how and how much it meant that Haru would share this with him.

“Hana, this is Rin. He’s the guy I was telling you about the other day.” Haru began chatting as he sat down on the grass next to the grave. Rin followed suit. “And yes, before you think anything, those are his real teeth.” Rin grinned at that, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“I thought it would be best if you two met. I know how much you like meeting new people. Well, maybe not Kisumi; he’s still sorry about dropping that juice box on you when he came here with Makoto and I. Sorry, I didn’t bring flowers, this was kind of an impromptu trip here. See, the thing is… I want to officially be Rin’s boyfriend. It’s strange I know, but I like him Hana. I like him a lot. Lord knows how Makoto will react, but I’m sure it will all work out in the end.” Haru said with a shrug. He placed and hand on the gravestone and shut his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered, making Rin’s throat close up again.

“Did you want to speak to her?” Haru asked, his sapphire eyes looking back at Rin’s crimson ones.

“I’d love too.” Rin answered.

“Well, I’ll give you some space. Meet me back at the car when you’re finished.” Haru spoke as he stood up and dusted his legs off. He lightly touched Rin’s shoulder and continued out of the graveyard.

“Hi,” Rin started softly. “It’s nice to meet you. I wish I could’ve met you in person. Well… actually that would’ve been awkward because I’d probably be crushing on your husband.” Rin said with a chuckle. He was used to talking like this to his father, so had no awkwardness about speaking to a grave.

“Firstly, I want to let you know that your son is an absolutely amazing child. He’s sweet and loving; you should see how much he and Haru care about each other. He’s clever and funny. Actually, don’t tell Haru, but I think he might be going out with Kisumi from his class. It’s all good though, they’re a good match.” Rin said. He didn’t realise that his voice had begun to tremble and his eyes were watering.

“Thank you. For making Haruka the man he is today I mean. I honestly, truly love him. I do, I love him so much. I never imagined that you would be unable to meet me face to face though. I’d heard about you. Sporadically people would mention you; I just assumed you’d left Haru and Makoto alone. Sorry about that by the way. But now that I know you’re here, please rest in peace. And hey, uh, if there is a heaven and if by some long shot you’re hearing me right now- maybe you could say hi to my father? Just let him know I miss him.”

Rin stood up and touched his hand to the gravestone much like Haru had. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” Rin said, wiping his eyes as he walked back to where Haru was in the car.

* * *

 

“Haru… is it- is it safe to be doing this here?” Rin panted as his lips were assaulted again. Haru had him pressed up against the kitchen counter, his arms around his waist.

“Mhm,” Haru acknowledged positively, sliding his hands up to Rin’s neck. “Makoto won’t be back for a while, he’s out with Kisumi. Besides, after the day we just had, we really need this don’t you think?”

Rin wanted to protest, he knew that having sex in Haru’s apartment when his son could come home soon was risky. But he couldn’t do it. He needed Haru. Now.

Rin suddenly picked the shorter man up but his butt, forcing Haru to make a squealing sound and wrap his legs around Rin’s muscular figure.

“Then let’s move this to the bedroom shall we?” Rin breathed huskily into Haru’s ear, causing a shiver to run through his body.

“Rin-” Haru started to say, but was abruptly cut off.

“Shhh, no talking. Just feel today.” Rin said, putting Haru down gently on the bed and moving to a small music player in the corner of Haru’s room. He played a song that was mellow and sensual He looped it, just in case a song that would ruin the mood came on.

He moved back over to his boyfriend, who was still panting slightly, a tad dishevelled and lying back on his elbows gazing at Rin with lust.

The red eyed man slid himself over the artist and made his hands slip under the soft cotton shirt Haru had chosen to wear. It was quickly discarded, along with Rin’s shirt.

It didn’t take long for the two to undress each other, no words exchanged between either party. Something was different this time. It was somehow more intense. More intense when Rin’s fingertips danced across Haru’s hard shaft, or when the cap to the lube was opened and the cold liquid was poured into Rin’s hand.

Every feeling was intensified. Every kiss, every caress, every breath felt new and exciting.

Rin prepared his love, with care and sensuality. His fingers seemed to glide between Haru’s cheeks, effortlessly finding the spot that made Haru see stars. His back arching upwards each time it was grazed, a small but noticeable gasp accompanied it.

More, more, _more!_ They both craved more. Rin placed his forehead on Haru’s, kissing him lightly as he pushed himself inside. The father cried out, making more noise than he had since he entered the bedroom. Surprisingly, he realised he wasn’t calling out in pain, but in pleasure. He clutched at Rin’s shoulders as the taller man sheathed himself inside of the raven haired man.

They both moved in to share a kiss again. When Haru broke away, it was for no other reason than that he was ready for Rin to start movement, and had to nod for this to commence.

The first few thrusts were only slightly painful, meaning the bottom adjusted fairly well to the addition to his body. He wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist again and pulled the burgundy haired man’s face down to his level never breaking eye contact as the thrusts got harder, faster!

Whimpers escaped Haru’s lips as his hips started to meet Rin’s after his prostate was hit, not for the first time that session. They were both so close and they knew it.

Something was definitely different this time. Could it be… Love?

“Rin!” Haru called out at the same time that Rin whispered “Haru …”

It was at this point that both men toppled over the edge, coming thick and fast with each other, not stopping the thrusts until they were both done.

They were both panting mercilessly into each other’s mouths as they moved in for one final kiss.

“That was amazing Rin.” Haru said quietly to the man as he pulled out and rolled next to his partner.

“It really was.” Rin replied, gathering some tissues from the side of Haru’s bed and cleaning them both up.

“I’m so tired.” Haru said with a huge yawn.

“You go to sleep, I’m going to get rid of these tissues and then I’ll do your washing up or something. Because I aim to be a good boyfriend.” Rin mumbled, getting himself out of bed.

Haru giggled sleepily “Boyfriend…” He hummed before his breathing became softer and his eyes fluttered closed.

That man really needed to work on his stamina.

Rin dressed himself back up into his boxers and trousers, before making his way into the kitchen.

He threw the dirty tissues away with a grimace and began on the washing up left over in the sink.

He was only a few plates in when he heard the front door open. He jumped so hard he dropped the plastic cup he had been cleaning onto the floor.

“M-Matsuoka Sensei?” He heard a timid voice ask. He turned to see a wide eyed Makoto gaping at him.

“Makoto! I thought you were with Kisumi!” Rin exclaimed. Shit! He knew he’d forgotten something. Damn, he needed an excuse here!

“The park was closed so we came right home. What are you doing here? Why are you half naked?” Makoto said, clenching his fists hard.

“Well, you see Makoto… The thing is-” Rin stuttered.

“It’s true isn’t it? Kisumi was right.” Makoto said, half to himself, half to the man who was most likely dating his father.

“Listen Makoto, let me explain.” Rin tried to reason, but the boy was angry.

Rin had never seen him angry before.

“I can’t- I don’t- I can’t-” The poor child stumbled on his words. “You lied to me. You both lied to me!” Makoto said, tears glistening in his eyes.

“Makoto, hey wait a second!” Rin tried to call after the boy, but he was too late. The small brunet had rushed back out of the door and away from Rin.

“Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about going slightly over a week with no update- I wanted to get this up on Sunday, but this chapter got really long and I didn't want to rush anything. So here it is! I hope you liked it! :)  
> Anyway- please read on if you're interested in future works of mine.  
> I've actually started to plan this Fanfic out, so now I have a more stable idea of where I want this to go. I'm estimating that there will be about 15 chapters in total, but that's not set in stone yet.  
> However I really want to know what to write after this is over, because I've honestly loved creating this fic, and really want to do more to entertain you guys.  
> My plan is to write a sequel to this story based on the relationship between Makoto and Kisumi when they're grown up. But I want to move on to a different anime and ship before I do this. So there are three options I have so far-  
> 1) A Light X L AU in which Light never gets his memories back. (Basically- I want to create my own ending to death note!)  
> 2) An Eren x Levi AU where its the end of the world (Not titan universe)  
> 3) A Kageyama x Hinata High school AU in which Kageyama is a loner with the voice of an angel and, after accidently overhearing him, the popular boy Hinata takes a keen interest in him.  
> So these are the ideas I'm toying with right now and I'd love you guys to comment what you think I should do next! Of course requests and suggestions are very welcome!  
> Thanks for reading this chapter ad my waffling on, I hope to update very soon :)


	10. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you what you want and take it all away in one chapter. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while to come out... I'm sorry! I had no time to write over summer and then I got ill and blah blah blah, I won't bore you with excuses- the chapter is here now, and its full of feels, so enjoy!

Watching Makoto leave set Rin into a panic. He didn’t know what to do! Should he wake up Haru or go after Makoto. He quickly scribbled down a note for his boyfriend, threw on a jacket and rushed out of the room, following faint muddy foot prints that lead out of the house and to the park.

For a sunny afternoon, the park was deserted, except for one brunet child, who was on the swing by himself.

Rin slowly walked over and sat down on the next door swing and began to push the seat back and forth slightly. It broke his heart to hear the child sobbing to himself quietly.

The two sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Rin finally decided to break the daunting quiet.

“We should’ve told you. I know it’s late to be saying now but we should’ve. You have to understand that we didn’t really know what was going on between us either,” Rin huffed out a small chuckle “I’m sorry, it’s strange talking to you when your dads the one we’re talking about.”

There was an awkward five second pause before Makoto replied.

“Why my dad?” He asked in a soft low tone.

Rin looked at the child who still refused to make eye contact. “Why?” he repeated.

Makoto finally turned to look at his English teacher. His eyes were red and puffy. There were pools of water in the bottom of each eye accompanied by a small amount of snot dribbling from his nose.

“Yes. Why my dad? We’re doing perfectly fine just the two of us. We don’t need anyone else, we haven’t needed anyone for a long time. I was there for him when mummy died! I was the one who helped him get back on his feet- not you! You don’t come into the picture anywhere. Don’t try and take my best friend away from me!” He stopped suddenly, a sob forcing its way out of his mouth, consequently stopping the yelling. “Please don’t take him away from me.” He choked out.

Rin felt his throat get tight and his vision blurred slightly. Damn it. He needed to be strong for Makoto right now. “Look Makoto,” He began shakily “I don’t want to take your dad away from you; I would never do that to you. I’m not here to try and steal his attention for myself. I never went into this relationship wanting to hurt you in anyway. The thing is, I love him.” He said softly. Makoto looked at him, eyes wide with shock. Rin slowly took Makoto’s hand “I love Haru more than anything that I have before and if you’ll let me, I want to be a part of your family.”

Makoto began to cry harder. He jumped off his swing and ran at Rin. Rin wasn’t sure what to expect but was pleasantly surprised when he felt his small arms wrap around his waist. The burgandy haired man picked Makoto up and sat him on his lap, gently swinging the swing together.

“I’m sorry.” The child apologised. “I was rude.”

“No, no it was a natural thing to do. No need to apologise.” Rin replied.

Suddenly he heard giggles from Haru’s son.

“What? What’s so funny?” He asked curiously.

Makoto pulled himself off of Rin and hopped back into his seat as he explained. “You’re a man.”

“Why is that funny?” Rin asked with a slight chuckle.

“Daddy hasn’t dated a man before! So I was just thinking that it’s strange is all.”

“Well you’re dating Kisumi right?” Rin said teasingly.

Makoto’s face blushed a deep shade of red. “W-what?” He stuttered.

Rin laughed loudly. “It’s obvious to see Makoto,” He joked. Makoto looked petrified. “I’m kidding. Kisumi came to talk to me about it.”

Makoto’s eyes shot over to Rin. “He came to you? About me?” The nervous boy asked.

“Kind of. And about struggling with being gay.” Rin answered honestly.

Makoto’s mouth opened and closed a few times as though he was thinking of a way to say something.

“Am I too young to say I’m gay?” Makoto said quietly.

“What?” Rin responded, shocked. “No! God no! You could be 5 and know you were gay! I mean… I haven’t heard of that actually happening to someone but still- you could be! And Makoto you’re very grown up for a nine year old. If you want to say you’re gay, you can say you’re gay.” He finished with a comforting smile.

Makoto took a huge inhale of breath and practically screamed “I’m Gay! I’m Gay! I’m Gay!” from the top of his lungs.

Rin almost fell of his swig he was so shocked by the sudden outburst from the usually calm child. But as soon as the initial shock wore off he was laughing hard, and so was Makoto.

“That’s the spirit!” Rin said breathlessly.

After the laughter had subsided Makoto softly murmured “You won’t tell my dad yet though will you? I mean it not like it embarrasses me, but I’m not ready to tell him yet.”

“Of course I won’t tell him! Jeez Makoto, have a little faith in me.” He said, mocking offence.

Makoto giggled. “I could get used to having you around Mr. Matsuoka.” He said, giving Rin one of his trademark warm smiles.

Rin’s eyes shone with happiness. “I suddenly have the strange urge to buy you ice cream. You up for that?” Makoto responded with furious nods of his head.

Rin stood up with a quick “Come on then, let’s go get some!”

He didn’t expect to feel the boys smaller hand grasp his as they walked.

* * *

 

Haru paced his living room quickly; Rin's note in his hand, crumpled by now by the force of Haru's fumbling hands. He had woken up an hour later to loneliness and a note.

_Haru,_

_Makoto knows. Going after him. Back soon, I'm sorry._

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go after them, he didn't know where they were! Hell, he didn't even know if they were together. Makoto wasn't supposed to be home yet, Haru didn't understand what was going on. The note was vague and all he could infer was that Rin didn't have time to write more.

Did that mean Makoto ran because of Rin and Haru being together?

He slumped down on the sofa, his head in his hands, his eyes wet and fingers trembling. He needed to explain to his son what had happened. He needed him to understand.

He needed Makoto to accept Rin.

Haru didn't know how long he sat there, all he registered was the front door opening. He moved the fastest he had ever moved.

"Mako? Makoto?" He said as he turned the corner, seeing his son and boyfriend walking in together.

He ran over to his son and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly into a hug. "I was so worried, I was so worried about you. Never, ever do that again! Never just run out do you hear me? What if something had happened?" He sobbed lightly into his sons shoulder.

"I'm fine dad, really. I'm sorry." He said hugging his father back and patting his back softly.

"And you," Haru said, standing back up to full height and pointing at Rin. "Why didn't you wake me? Or take your phone? I was so scared, you were both just gone and you left me this-" he said holding up the tattered note. "This as an explanation! I'm just- I can't-" he began to cry, silently his shoulders shook as the tears fell down his face. He felt so stupid. Crying over something so little.

"Hey, hey now." Rin said, embracing Haru and whispering into his ear. "Shh, c'mon everything's okay. Makoto's home now, I'm back now, it's all fine."

"I woke up, and you weren't here. What was I supposed to think? I thought you.... I thought you left." He mumbled into Rin's neck.

"Idiot, I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me now." He grinned, kissing the top of Haru's head.

Makoto watched them in awe. As he watched his father hug Rin he knew. He knew that's what love was. His smile grew wide as he saw Haru's lips turn upwards into a smile.

Haru pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Good." He said happily.

Rin leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Haru's lips, which the black haired male returned with joy.

His eyes suddenly shot over to Makoto, the sandy blond child was sitting down at the table wearing a knowing smile.

Haru pulled away his face flushing red as began stuttering "M-Makoto! It's umm... Well, it’s like Rin... Rin and I, we..." He tried to explain pathetically.

"Dad!" Makoto said, cutting his father off. "I know okay? I know. Rin told me what was going on earlier." Makoto said, throwing Rin a smile.

"A-and?" Haru asked nervously.

“And I think you chose a keeper.” Makoto said, grinning at Rin, who returned the grin with just as much enthusiasm.

“Oh Makoto.” Haru said with a rare tooth filled smile. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I mean, I was at first, but that was because I thought you didn’t tell me because you loved Rin more than me or something. But Rin explained earlier how you only became boyfriends today and that you didn’t want to tell me until you were sure.” Makoto explained.

“You don’t care that… that Rin’s-”

“A man? Nope! What’s the difference really. Just don’t forget mum okay?” Makoto added softly.

“I would never.” Haru said, kissing Makoto on the top of his head.

“Right! I think its high time we ordered some food and watched a movie or something. Its getting all emotional and I think we need to chill out and relax. You hungry Mako?” Rin said, taking out his phone to call the pizza place.

“Well the ice cream was kind of filling but I guess I could eat again.”

“Hold on- while I was here panicking, you two were out getting… ice cream?” Haru said, glaring slightly at Rin.

There was a moment of silence between the three before Rin grabbed Makoto’ hand and shouted “Run!” Pulling him to Makoto’s bedroom and closing the door so Haru couldn’t get in.

Makoto was laughing hard as Rin and Haru fake fought through the door and he realised that he wanted things to stay how they were on that day.

* * *

 

The next two months went by amazingly.

After that initial night of pizza and movies things just kept getting better, the three would spend time together and Rin spend most of his time at Haru’s house.

Things were finally looking up for all three of them.

And then Rin got the call.

“Oh, sorry, its work I gotta take this, be right back.” Rin said, hoping off of the sofa and walking into the kitchen. He had been watching a movie with Haru, Makoto and Kisumi. Makoto still hadn’t told his dad about being gay, and Haru was too dense to notice the two holding hands whenever they were around.

Still, at least Makoto knew that when he did tell his dad, he would be accepted.

“Hello?” Rin said as he answered the call

“Ah Rin,” He heard Goro’s voice through the speaker. For some reason his voice didn’t seem to hold its usual enthusiasm. “Glad you picked up. We really need to talk tomorrow. You have a free period third right?” The head teacher seemed to rush out.

“Uh, yeah yeah, I think so. Are you alright Goro? Is everything okay?” He said, slightly worried.

There was an uncomfortable silence from the other end of the phone. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

And then the phone had been hung up.

Rin slowly walked back into the main room and flopped himself down next to Haru, throwing an arm around him and appreciating his boyfriend’s ability to snuggle up to him quickly.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew he didn’t like the sound of it.

“Hey, what was that all about?” The shorter man asked quietly so he wouldn’t disturb the movie.

“Nothing. I’m not sure to be honest. Something about Goro wanting to talk to me tomorrow.” He answered honestly.

Haru hummed in response “Maybe you’re getting promoted or something?” He suggested happily, resting his head on Rin’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He replied sceptically.

But as he arrived at work on Monday he knew this wasn’t the case. He kept getting strange looks from some of his co-workers in the staff room. There was something that no one was telling him. He noticed Miho in the corner of the room reading.

“Hey,” He said as he sat down next to her. “What’s going on?”

The woman looked up at Rin and instantly turned her head away from the red eyes that were stuck on her.

“O-oh Rin, nice to see you. Whatever do you mean?” She said, obviously trying to lie. And failing.

“Cut the crap Miho, I know somethings going on.” Rin said, panic setting in slightly.

The brunette woman glanced around quickly and leant in. “I can’t tell you anything, but please know that most of us seriously disagree with what’s going to happen.”

Before Rin had the chance to reply the bell went for first period.

“Good luck Rin.” She said before walking away.

Fuck, two periods before he could find out.

* * *

 

“Rin. Come in, come in take a seat.” The blonde man said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Rin sat down carefully. He thought about responding, but he felt sick to his stomach so he decided to let Goro continue.

The older man laughed nervously. “Rin. It’s… hard for me to say this. In fact, I don’t really know how to say this. We’ve had… complaints.”

“About my teaching? Sir, honestly if you take a look at the kids progress records you’ll see that they’re all been improving and-” He was cut off.

“No Rin. Nothing to do with your teaching skills.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand sir. If not my teaching abilities then what-”

“Your sexuality.”

Rin felt his blood run cold. His what? His _fucking what_?

“It came as a shock to us too but apparently you’ve made your preferences quite clear to one of your classes, a certain 8B. apparently many of them have been telling their parents who are less than pleased about their child having a queer for a teacher.” Goro said in a matter of fact tone. “There’s also the issue that we’ve been having with certain students. There have been reports from both parent and teacher about… homosexual acts being broadcast around school. For example boys holding hands or girls kissing. We as a school do not want to be promoting this sort of behaviour.”

Rin was sure his hands were bleeding from the sheer force of his nails digging into his skin where he was clenching his fists. His jaw was locked tight as he glared at the table in front of him.

“With all due respect sir,” Rin seethed, slowly standing up from his chair. “Fuck you.”

“E-excuse me?” Goro said, an eyebrow raising.

“You heard me clearly. How dare you? How _dare_ you? How does me being gay change how my teaching is helping these students huh? And let me tell you something right now- even if I hadn’t come to this school, those children who are gay now, will always have been gay. You don’t want to promote that behaviour? You don’t want to promote an equal school that accepts anyone and everyone? What kind of a town is this where people judge you for things you can’t change?” Rin finished, slamming his fist onto the table, his voice practically at a yell now.

“Look Goro,” Rin said, his voice returning to normal volume. “I like this school. I like the students and I like the staff, and I don’t really want to leave here so I need you to tell me what you plan on doing about this.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that Rin because I don’t want you to leave us either. The only thing I wish for you to do is first of all, stop bringing up the subject of homosexuality or avoid it when it comes up. This is only to make the children stop otherwise there is a fear the parents will move their kids to a new school,” Rin breathed out softly. Okay, okay. This… wasn’t a terrible term. If he just stuck to the curriculum he shouldn’t have a problem with that. Even if it bugged him personally, he needed to keep this job.

“And secondly, I’m going to need you to stop whatever sort of relationship you’re having with Nanase Haruka.”

Rin’s whole world fell.

“Wha-”

“Don’t play dumb Rin. I’ve seen you out and about with him and so have others who believe, you’re corrupting his son. And before you try to argue with me, I personally saw him screaming out that he was gay with you sitting right next to him so don’t deny it. It’s wrong to force a child so young to decide something so drastic. But, it not just that Rin. It’s against the school rules and you know that.”

Rin angrily glared at the teacher. He wanted to yell and scream. “I won’t break up with him.” He said instead, his voice full of venom.

“Hmm, yes. I thought you might say that. So I prepared this.” From a draw next to his table, Goro pulled out a file and threw it across to Rin. The read head opened it and almost threw down the file in disgust.

Blackmail. Pages and pages of sporadic blackmail. Forged sheets of paper and photos showing Rin stealing, dunk at work, and, the most sick of all, him looking inappropriately at the children along with forged notes of children accusing him of inappropriate things. Whoever created these wanted Rin gone, and they wanted him gone badly.

“This is sick. This is utterly sick!” He shouted, throwing the folder right back at the man in front of him. “I don’t think it’s ever occurred to you that I could just quit this job. I sure as hell don’t want to work here anymore.”

“You see, that’s the big issue Rin because if you don’t break up with Mr. Nanase, we send these files to the police and every school in the near vicinity, and if you leave- we do the same. It’s a lose lose situation really isn’t it Mr. Matsuoka?” Goro said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

“You son of a bitch. You fucking son of a bitch!” He all but screamed at his boss.

“You have 3 days Rin. 3 Days and to make a decision or we send these everywhere. What would poor little Makoto think of you then?” Goro said. “Now Rin, I’m going to need you to leave my office.”

“Fuck you.” Rin said, angry tears falling from his eyes. “This isn’t fair. Why are you doing this?”

“Lets just say, a concerned parent is paying the school a lot of money to get you gone, or straight.” The teacher said in his usual chipper tone of voice. “Now Rin, leave. Or I will make you leave.”

Rin moved out of the room and slammed the door on his way out. He moved quickly to the male bathrooms of the swimming pool. He locked the door and screamed. Screamed so loud he felt his throats was red raw. Screamed until they became sobs.

Why? He didn’t understand why? He hadn’t asked to be gay. He hadn’t chosen to be ridiculed and mocked throughout his teenage years. He had thought it would get better when he was an adult, but at that moment he felt 15 again, crying in the boys bathroom.

Bullshit. It was all bullshit. The allegations, the blackmail, what he was being forced to do. Haru… they wanted him to leave Haru. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just up and leave the man he loved.

He rinsed his face under the sink and sent Haru a text saying that they needed to meet up tonight. He needed to tell Haru everything.

* * *

 

“They what?” Haru fumed. His usually quiet voice was now shouting loudly. “They can’t do that! That’s illegal!”

“Somehow Haru, I don’t think they care. I don’t even know who’s behind all of this.” Rin said, anger dripping from his words.

“Why would they do something like this? It makes no sense, why out of the blue do this?” Haru said confused.

Rin swallowed harshly. “Haru, I don’t want you to freak out. I… I… you just need to know the truth,” Haru nodded. “They’re doing this because I’m dating you. They say it’s promoting my homosexuality and causing a bad influence for the children. They say… They say that they’ll dispose of the photos if I break up with you, can you believe that? I would never break up with you!” Rin said with a burning passion.

Haru was frozen. It was… his fault? Oh god, it was his fault. If he and Rin weren’t dating, Rin would be safe. He could continue to do the job he loves, and he wouldn’t go to jail. I mean, Haru wasn’t anything compared to a job and freedom was he?

And in that moment Haru knew what he needed to do. To keep his lover safe. To make everything right.

“No, you won’t break up with me; but I’m going to break up with you.” Haru said solemnly, he grabbed Rin’s hand. “I don’t want to be with you anymore Rin.” He said, his voice heavy with guilt.

“What?” Rin said, laughing nervously. “You don’t mean that Haru, stop acting weird, let’s get serious for a second.”

“I’m dead serious Rin.” He said, grabbing Rin’s hand tighter. “Let’s be honest, I’m straight. I couldn’t love a guy, I’m not that way inclined. It was just a momentary lapse of judgement.” He said as a tear fell down his face.

“Haru, stop this. I’m not leaving you. I can’t leave you, I only just got you.” Rin said, his voice cracking when he realised Haru was serious about this.

“You can’t… You can’t force me to stay in a relationship with you. I don’t have time for a relationship with you, I have Makoto to look after. I don’t lov-” He was cut off by the press of Rin’s lips against his.

The kiss was desperate, lips moving fast against each other, tongues clashing and fighting. It plead _“Don’t go.”,_ It plead _“I’m sorry”._ It was over before it had even really begun.

“Don’t. Don’t lie to me Haru, don’t lie to me.” The red eyed man whispered as his lips broke from Haru’s.

Haru pulled away and leant his head on Rin’s head. “I won’t be the reason you go to prison. I won’t be the reason your life falls apart. I- I love you too much to do that.” He said, tears falling down his cheeks as he cried silently.

“I thought this was it for us Haru. I thought we could finally be together and just be happy. Why does it have to end now?”

“I’ll find a way.” Haru said suddenly. “I’ll find a way for us to be together. I won’t give up on you Rin. I won’t give up on us. And I won’t let you get hurt because of me.” The two kissed once more, both sobbing into each other’s mouths.

“You should go now Rin.” Haru said closing his eyes.

“I don’t want to go.”

“You have to go.”

“When will I get to see you again, to see Makoto again?” Rin cried.

“You’ll see him every day.”

“It’s not the same Haru.” Rin said, standing up. “I don’t want him to know about this. I don’t want him to know what that filthy school is actually like. Just… just tell him we weren’t working out.” Haru nodded as he watched Rin walk to the door.

“I love you Haru. I love you much. When all this is over, how about we go get some coffee? It’ll be just like the first time.”

Haru laughed pathetically through his tears. “I love you too Rin.”

Rin slowly opened the door and left the apartment. He felt tears falling from his cheeks as he closed the door to Haru’s apartment. But to him it felt more like he was closing the door on his whole time at Iwatobi. He moved to his car and got in. But he didn’t drive anywhere. He just sat and weeped.

A sudden knock made him raise his head.

Makoto was at the car door smiling.

“Rin?” He asked quizzically, his smile turning into a frown when he was the older man’s tears “What’s the matter? What happened?” He said from behind the glass.

Rin started up the car and rolled his window down. “Sometime kid, things just don’t work out. And you have to let go and move on.” He said, his voice thick and strained.

“I don’t understand. Why don’t you come upstairs, dad would be happy to make you something to drink or eat? We could watch a movie together; I like it when we do that.” He said smiling.

“Makoto,” Rin said, felling regret and anger “I can’t… I won’t be doing that with you guys anymore. Your father and I we…”

“No.” Makoto said, his eyes pooling with tears. “No, no, no, no, no, you can’t. You can’t do this. You guys can make it work! You’re perfect together! If you or dad did anything I’m sure you guys can work past it, you can’t leave… You can’t leave me.” Makoto said. He felt betrayed by Rin. He let himself get too close to this man, and now he was leaving, just like his mum left.

“I’m so so sorry Mako. Please believe me.” He said as he reached out to wipe Makoto’s tears.

“I don’t want you to leave. I need you.” He sobbed.

“I need you, dad.”

Rin wanted to scream in agony. His heart hurt, his head hurt, he wanted to stay and be Makoto’s second father. But he knew he couldn’t. He pulled his hands back inside the car and pulled away from the crying child.

“I’m not your dad. I’m not worthy of being your dad.” He whispered, before he sped off, his eyes still forming tears, as he was sure Haru and Makoto’s were, while he drove away from his future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.   
> I re wrote this so many times, I hope the final piece is all okay!  
> Also- yes I had a name change! Mostly to match the tumblr I created for my art, cosplays and fanfiction! The url is curlyfriesfreak an the blog is called A Sight You've Never Seen Before, so follow me if you want to!  
> I also started a new RinHaru fic, mostly to clear the block I had for this one. But people seem to b enjoying it, so check out Love When You Aren't Looking when you get the chance :)  
> Thanks for being patient with me guys, and thanks for reading!


	11. Execute the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A lot of this chapter is smut... Rin and Haru's first night together followed by some drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, not as long a wait this time! I had planned to get this up earlier, but what with exams and family dramas its been a stressful week to say the least. Enjoy the chapter!  
> I'd also like to say a big thanks to LadySunami for actually giving an idea of what to do in his chapter- I really hope you like where I took the story! And kudos to figuring out something before I'd even really implied it!

_Rin’s mouth crashed onto Haru’s as he slammed the man back against the door. The kiss was furious, needy, and so full of lust._

_The raven haired male couldn’t stop the small moans he let slip into the kiss, his fingers curled desperately in the shirt of the man in front of him pulling the body of the near stranger closer to him._

_Rin slowly pulled Haru away from the door, moving them to a close by room. He pulled his lips away from Haru’s as he pushed the door open. Haru followed him like a lost puppy in to the beautifully furnished bedroom._

_But Haru’s mind wasn’t focused on the décor of Rin’s room right now. No, he was more interested in getting to the double bed he could see in the middle of the room._

_Before he knew it, Rin was pushing him down onto it. The sheets were soft and the mattress was more comfortable than Haru’s own one. He sent a small smile up to Rin as he saw his red eyes close and his face move closer once again, connecting their lips in to a softer, but just as needy, kiss._

_Their hardened crotches brushed lightly causing both men to groan loudly. A slight blush formed on the blue eyed beauty’s cheeks, only darkening when he felt the male on top of him deliberately rub them together again._

_Haru could suddenly feel Rin’s lips kissing their way across his cheek to his ear. The low pants only served to make Haru harder._

_"Let me taste you." Rin purred into Haru's ear, nibbling on the lobe._

_"R-Rin, I..." He was cut off by a soft moan coming from his mouth, caused by Rin's palm caressing his clothed cock._

_"I'll be gentle." He whispered, his voice thick with lust. Haru couldn't refuse, he was achingly hard and all they'd done was heavy petting. He needed more, he craved more._

_Haru moved in and kissed Rin, initiating a kiss for the first time. He slowly rid Rin of his shirt and found his own disappearing just as quickly. Rin's soft lips kissed down his body, occasionally nipping his pale skin gently with his pointed teeth._

_His nimble fingers worked quickly to pop open the button of Haru’s trousers and slide down the zip, the sound seeming to echo around the almost silent room. He swiftly pulled them down Haru’s legs and mouthed the covered erection concealed in Haru’s blue boxers, a small wet circle staining the front already._

_Haru felt the thin material peel off his hot skin, causing his body to shiver helplessly. His sizable member was freed from its confinement, a small dot of pre cum on the end._

_Rin slowly kissed up the length of Haru's cock until he got to the head. He swirled his tongue around the tip, watching Haru shiver in pleasure, before he engulfed the head._

_He heard a whimper coming from the man attached to the cock, making his eyes flick up. He realised that Haru had been watching him intently the whole time. He stared into Haru's eyes as he moved his head further down the shaft._

_Haru gripped the sheets hard. He wanted to cry out, he wanted to scream, to beg for more, but the new sensation stopped him from doing anything but whimpering and panting out garbled versions of Rin's name._

_Before he knew it, Haru was in the back of his throat. He hummed softly, loving the feeling of Haru's hands moving quickly to pull on his hair as he did. He could feel Haru’s hips rolling softly into his mouth, fucking it gently._

_Rin forced himself not to gag as he relaxed his throat and let Haru move as he wanted to. He tightened his lips on the delicious cock and began pulling his mouth off of Haru. The artist’s hips moved up with the mouth, desperately seeking the warm heat to wrap around him again._

_Rin brought up a hand to stroke Haru as he whispered. “Are you bottom or top?” He received a confused look from Haru. “Pitcher or batter? Uke or Seme?” He said, trying to get through to Haru. “Do you give or receive?” He chuckled._

_Haru blushed deeply again, finally understanding. “Oh, I never… I haven’t… been with a man before.” Haru murmured out ._

_Rin moved away slightly. “You’ve never… holy shit, is it okay to do this? We can stop if you want, I don’t want your first time to be some lame one nighter.” Rin said sympathetically._

_“Rin, I want this. I’ve been with women before,” One woman at least. “I know that doesn’t make it the same, but I do want this, you’re not the only one who desires this.” Haru reassured him._

_“I’m glad, but… does that mean you want to top? Oh uhh- that means to take the male role, because I haven’t before and it might get awkward but it fine if you want too.” Rin said with a grin._

_Haru thought about the pros and cons for the situation. He decided that even if ‘bottoming’ hurt him more, he would feel safer because at least he knew he was with someone who knew how to do it right._

_“You can top. You’ll be more comfortable in that position.” Haru said, sitting up._

_“You’re sure?” Rin said with a raised eyebrow, relaxing it after Haru nodded. “We need to prepare you then. Don’t worry- I’ll still be gentle.” He said huskily, lifting one of Haru’s delicate hands to his mouth and kissing the knuckle._

_Rin made them move more towards the head board so that Haru could lean on something as Rin prepared him. He leant over to his bedside draws, opening the middle one and taking out a bottle and a square, foil packet._

_“Lift your legs towards your chest for me.” He commanded softly, almost groaning as Haru obeyed his order with an adorably innocent look on his face._

_Rin popped the cap of the lubricant open and drizzled some on his fingers, he then put a small portion on Haru’s hole, the shorter boy trembled. “C-cold.” He stuttered._

_“Don’t worry, it won’t be for long.” He said with a sly wink. He rubbed his index finger against the tightening ring, spreading the lubricant._

_“Haru you need to relax. Breathe, just breathe.” He urged. He could see in Haru’s eyes that he was trying, but he was scared and nervous._

_He did, however, manage to relax enough for Rin to push the first finger into Haru with minimal difficulty. “Okay?” He asked, using his free hand to run his fingers through the soft black strands._

_“Y-Yeah.” He whispered out. “It just feels strange.”_

_“I’ve heard it will, I’ll try to make it feel better.” He said._

_A second finger was soon pressed in next to the first. Haru’s eyes were squeezed shut, his breathing low but steady. Rin’s heart seemed to physically ache for the virgin when he let out a yelp of pain as Rin’s fingers spread to scissor him._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you’re doing so well.” He cooed appreciatively, Haru was definitely doing better than he would’ve done. He noticed the bottom swallow hard, his eyes still shut tightly._

_With a bit of pain and a lot of lube, the third finger was in and all together they were moving inside of Haru to stretch him out. The boy had remained fairly silent until he felt the fingers inside him hit something new, something he hadn’t even really know was there. Due to shock and pleasure he cried out loudly making a sound he didn’t know it was humanly possible to make._

_“Ohohohoh, fuck fuck, my god! What was that? What was that?” He questioned, his hips rocking back onto the fingers now, the previous pain being forgot in place of a raw pleasure._

_Rin smirked as he rubbed the spot again, forcing more cries to tumble out of Haru’s slightly parted lips. “’That’ Is what’s going to make this feel amazing for you Haru.” The other man almost whimpered in need as the bundle of nerves was hit again._

_Deeming him ready, Rin slowly pulled his fingers out, growing harder at the sound of annoyance Haru made at the loss of his fingers._

_Rin quickly hoped off the bed and whipped off his trousers and underwear. He tore open the silver packet, taking the condom out and rolling it down his length in a flash. He was soon back on the bed, rubbing lube onto himself and onto Haru again, to ensure that he would get the least pain possible._

_“That won’t fit. Rin, surely that won’t fit.” He said, staring down at Rin’s impressive length next to his tiny hole, beginning to feel scared now._

_“Shh, you trust me right? I’ll make sure it’s all okay.” Rin whispered. Haru nodded in response, swallowing hard when he felt the head of Rin’s cock press against his hole. He could feel it stretching him open, more than Rin’s finger s did. He grit his teeth and breathed deeply._

_There was a gasp of pain from Haru and a groan of pleasure from Rin as he felt himself push past the tight ring of muscle to fit the tip inside Haru. It took all of Rin’s strength to not push inside him fully, but he knew he had to let the virgin adjust._

_“Fuck. It hurts.” Haru whimpered, looking up at Rin with saddened eyes._

_“Breathe Haru, remember the feeling from earlier? You’ll feel it again soon I promise.” Rin purred as he pushed a little further in. Haru bit his lip in pain. It hurt badly, but he took Rin’s advice and took slow breaths through the pain._

_“It’s in.” Rin breathed into Haru ear when he felt his whole length inside the other male._

_“It’s big.” Haru said, making Rin blush extremely._

_Rin smoothed some of Haru’s silky black strands out of his face. “How is it?”_

_Haru shrugged slightly. “Getting better.” He breathed out._

_“I’m going to start moving okay?” He asked, moving his sips backwards upon Haru’s nod. He slowly pulled out of Haru and then back in, setting a steady pace as Haru got used to his size._

_Haru could feel the pain easing away, it hadn’t hurt as much as he thought it would and was very happy that the pain that was there was subsiding. “You can m-move faster if you want.” Haru said, turning his face away from Rin in embarrassment._

_Rin didn’t need to be told twice, his hips began moving faster, low grunts and groans slipping out of his mouth as he thrust. He soon became aware of the high pitched squeaks his lover was making. He guessed the pleasure was finally setting in._

_It didn’t take long until Rin found that spot again, causing the raven haired male to arch his back and cry out in ecstasy. His hands gripping the sheets hard as he threw his head back._

_“More!” He tried to yell, but it ended up coming out as a whisper._

_Rin chuckled softly as he began to pound harder, he was already approaching orgasm. Haru was just too goddamn tight._

_He reached a hand down and began to stroke Haru’s weeping cock. The man underneath him shuddered and began to pant relentlessly._

_“I can’t Rin-” He gasped. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” He repeated so close to his climax._

_“Then don’t.” Rin said, right before Haru came, hard, spilling his seed all over his stomach and Rin’s hands._

_The contracting around his own member made Rin come at almost the same time with a loud groan. He continued thrusting until they were both milked dry, wanting to make their pleasure last as long as it could._

_Rin softly pulled out of Haru, chucking the condom in a nearby bin and rolling off of the shorter boy._

_“Wow.” Haru murmured, lying still, completely worn out and still covered in cum._

_Rin pulled some tissues from a box and wiped the cooling cum from Haru’s body. “That good?”_

_“It’s been a long time.” He said with a small huff of laughter, enjoying the cleaning of his dirty body._

_“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now you get some sleep you look tired.” Haru hummed an agreement, shutting his eyes and drifting off as Rin stroked his head softly._

_As he drifted off too, he couldn’t help but feel this wouldn’t be an ordinary one night stand._

* * *

 

It was hard to believe that their first night together was so long ago. Rin sighed as he sat at his desk, head in his hands. It had been one month since he had ‘broken up’ with Haru. And he missed him, he missed him so much.

He hadn’t seen him once since that day, but he’d obviously seen Makoto. The child only seemed to give him glares and sad glances when he saw him now.

Rin continued to teach normally. But it was rare to see him in the staff room nowadays. He spent his breaks by the pool with Sousuke, which is exactly where he was headed now.

He walked down the corridor to the pool, opening the glass door and smelling the familiar sent of chlorine. He looked over to where Sousuke usually waited, the man wasn’t there.

“Sousuke?” Rin called out, his voice echoing through the large room.

Suddenly, Sousuke’s head popped out from around the corner that lead to the changing rooms. “Oi Rin. Over here.” He said before zipping away again.

Rin followed intrigued. “What the hell Sousuke? We’ve never eaten-” His words stopped in his throat as he looked at the bench in the changing rooms.

“Haru?” He whispered. The black haired male turned until blue met red.

“Rin.” He whispered back with a smile.

Rin ran over to where Haru was sitting as Haru stood up. They crashed together in a tight hug, burying their faces in each other’s necks.

“I missed you so much Haru.” He whispered.

“I missed you too.” Haru said back, trembling in Rin’s arms.

Rin pulled away and pressed his lips to Haru’s warm ones, kissing him gently. Haru returned the kiss with enthusiasm. It was brief, but it was all they had wanted for the time they’d been apart.

“Why are you here?” Rin said as he pulled back.

“Because we have a plan.” A voice from the side said. Turning, Rin saw that Sousuke was stood in the corner. “And when you two are done sucking face, we can actually get it started.”

Both men blushed, turning to Sousuke but keeping their hands together, fingers linked.

“What’s this about a plan?”

“I said I wouldn’t let this be the end, and I’ve stuck to that promise. It took a while, but we know what to do now.” Haru explained, Sousuke nodded in confirmation.

Rin raised an eyebrow. “I’m still lost.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “We’re saying we’ve found a way to stop all this stupid shit.”

Rin’s eyes shone with hope. “Seriously? But how?”

“My dad was a cop, I know people down at the station who are willing to help us with the whole blackmail situation if we can get enough evidence to go to the police with a case. I’ve been planting bugs in Sasabe’s office for weeks now, hoping to find something on the guy. All we’ve got currently is that the blackmail idea wasn’t his own idea. He’s being payed to do it, but we don’t know who by yet. Oh, and don’t worry about the photos and documents, I took a copy of them to one of my dad’s friends and he said it’s quite clear to see that they’re not authentic photos.” Sousuke explained to him.

“Holy shit, you did all that?” Rin asked, his mouth agape.

“No, we did all that,” He said gesturing to Haru. “He wouldn’t rest until we had a plan and knew there was a way to keep you safe.”

“Sousuke!” Haru said, blushing with a glare.

Rin laughed softly at the two of them. “Thank you both, so much, you don’t know how much this means to me. What do I have to do then?”

“You have to get the evidence we need to put these bastards away for good. We, uh, well we kind of have this wire that we need you to wear and get the information on.” Sousuke said, scratching the back of his head.

“Where the hell did you guys get a wire?” Rin asked, shocked.

“Like I said, connections… anyway that’s not important. We mostly need you to catch Sasabe on tape saying something incriminating about himself or whoever’s involved.” The tallest man explained, getting the wire out of his bag.

Rin gulped “Sousuke, this is risky. Are we even allowed to do this?”

“There’s no rule against it. Besides, what they’re doing to you is worse.” Haru said, lifting Rin’s shirt off his head.

Sousuke securely strapped the wire onto Rin’s chest and then covered it with his shirt again, making sure you couldn’t see any random bulges or wires sticking out.

Rin was nervous. He knew that he could get evidence on Goro, he was just worries about what would happen is Goro found out or saw through the plan. Then again, Rin knew he was a lot smarter than the headmaster of Iwatobi.

“Are you ready Rin?” Sousuke asked once Rin was re dressed and looking ready to go.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if something goes horribly wrong?” Rin said, panic still lingering.

“If anything goes wrong I wouldn’t worry yourself. Momo’s father is a lawyer, I’m sure if you need him, he would be happy to represent you or something, but like I said- everything will go fine.” Sousuke said.

“Good luck Rin, when you’re done I’m still going to be waiting on that coffee offer.” He said with a small smile.

Rin leant in and kissed Haru lightly. “I love you.” He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” He said back, blushing slightly. “Now go.” Haru commanded.

Rin left the pool area, walking back to the main building. He felt like everyone could see through his shirt. But he told himself to breathe and continue on towards Goro’s office.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited until he heard Goro’s voice telling him to enter. He walked in and looked anywhere but Goro, ever since the blackmail he had been trying his hardest to avoid his superior.

“Ah Rin, what a pleasant surprise,” Goro said, the sarcasm dripping from his lips “What can I do for you?”

Rin almost laughed. You could let him fucking leave the school? That might be a fun thing to do. Of course Rin couldn’t say anything like that, but it didn’t stop him from wishing it.

“I was just wondering about the terms of our little arrangement. More specifically- is there a time limit you plan on making me stay here or is this just forever now, because I was looking at some other schools and-”

“Oh Rin, don’t be so naive. Do you think we could really let you go after what you know?” He said with a sadistic grin.

“Heh, worth a shot though right?” Rin tried to play it off, he couldn’t seem suspicious, he could not seem suspicious!

“Not particularly Rin, when someone blackmails you, the victim of said blackmail usually doesn’t get to decide what happened.”

But, Rin though as he listened to Goro’s answer, this prick might just be stupid enough to give them what they needed.

“Fair enough. But this is bullshit Goro, half the time I don’t even understand what’s going on.” He groaned, resting his head in his hands for added effect.

“It’s very simple Rin- we practically own you. I mean, with all the evidence we have, its enough to put you down for years, life even!” Goro chuckled.

Rin slammed his hand on the table, playing angry again. Perhaps acting was more his forte than English was. “That’s the thing Goro, who is this ‘We’ you speak of? Who is doing this to me?”

Goro didn’t reply.

“C’mon Goro, I know _you’re_ not behind all this.”

Goro’s demeanour seemed to change dramatically. “How do you know I’m not behind this huh?”

Rin laughed. “Really? You’re not that clever Goro, no way you could’ve done something this convoluted.” He saw Goro’s jaw tense.

“You wouldn’t know what I’m capable of Rin.”

“Sure, sure, you _are_ the mastermind behind this! Some lame head teacher is actually an extremely talented criminal mastermind? This isn’t a spy movie Goro, you can’t fool me that easily.” Rin said, leaning back in his chair and not flinching when Goro slapped his hand hard on the table.

“How _dare_ you? This plan was nothing without me! _I’m_ the one who had direct contact with you; _I’m_ the one who was able to create forged photos and documents, without me his parent’s would’ve been able to do nothing.” He had him, he had him! Just a little more?

“Whose parents?” Rin asked.

“Ki-” Goro started. Then he stopped and began to chuck, escalating into full belly laughs.

“W-what’s so funny?” Rin asked, suddenly feeling very scared for himself.

“You. You almost had me there Rin, that was well played. A good move, but not good enough. Tell me Rin, even if I did tell you what I knew- what could you do about it, huh?”

Put your ass in jail for one, he thought to himself.

Rin shrugged. “I don’t know Goro, maybe its just a little more comforting to know who’s behind all this, closure of some shit like that. I have class to attend. Sorry for bothering you.” Rin said standing up.

“Yes, be well on your way. Oh and Rin?” The red haired male turned back to face Goro, palms sweating. “Fell free to come and play again, you are a worthy opponent.” Goro said, a slight venom to his words.

Rin opened the door and left swiftly, breathing out a sigh of relief when he reached his classroom. He hadn’t been caught. He’d done it. He calmly made his way back to the swimming pool.

He was sure we had enough to take Goro down, but the other parties involved? He wasn’t sure. He knew they were parents of a male student. First letters sounded like ‘Ki’ But with the amount of male students in the school beginning with a K, it was starting to feel like they would take a lot longer to track down.

“Sousuke? Haru?” He called out as he started walking through to the changing rooms.

He saw Sousuke standing by some lockers and eating a banana. “Hey, where’s Haru?”

“Had to go home, working on some art project or something. That was quick, you got the information?” Sousuke said with his mouth still full of food.

“Well as much as I could get without him catching on. It was fucking terrifying Sousuke, but it’s done, get this thing off of me quick, I need to take a class.” He said stripping off his shirt.

“What did you get?” Sousuke said, settling his banana down and moving to untie the wire from Rin’s body.

“Enough to take Goro down, but not enough of the people he was working for. Damn it, I should’ve pushed him further.” Rin mumbled with regret.

“Hey, if you’d done that we could’ve got found out, we’re better off playing this one safe.” Rin nodded in response, rolling out his shoulder when the straps were off of him.

“There you go,” Sousuke said, putting the recording device in his gym bag. “If all goes to plan, Goro should be gone by the end of the week.”

“Thank fuck,” Rin chuckled. “Well, I gotta teach a class, but I’ll catch you tomorrow yeah?”

“Sure, thanks for the assist Rin.” Sousuke said with a wave.

“No, thank you Sousuke, you and Haru. I’ll see you later.” He said, making his way to class.

* * *

 

Haru walked down the road, it seemed to be deserted, but he assumed that was because school was still on. He felt confident about their plan, he knew by now Rin would’ve succeeded and they could finally take down the bastards that did this to their family.

He stopped and smiled. Their family. That’s what he wanted. For him and Makoto and Rin to all be one happy family. Hell, maybe Rin would want more kids- they could always adopt. He felt himself blush as he continued down the road.

They could get married one day. How would Rin ask him? Or would he ask Rin? That was fair, it did seems as though it should be his turn to ask now. He didn’t even have to question whether the other man would say yes or no, he knew what the answer would be.

Haru was too lost in thought to notice the old black car driving alongside him until it was too late.

“Hi,” The purple eyed man said with a gentle smile. “Haruka Nanase right?”

Haru snapped his eyes over to the man in the car. “Why do you want to know?”

The car rolled to a stop and the man got out, he noticed a woman with pink hair get out of the car along with him from the other side. “We just want to talk.”

Haru started to move away, his eyes growing wide with panic. His arm was gripped by the man though who, despite his gentle look, was stronger than anyone he’s met before.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He said slyly with a cruel grin.

“Get off of me.” Haru said aggressively to the stranger.

“No, Haruka, I don’t think I will.” He twisted Haru’s arm so that he fell to his knees. The raven haired male cried out in pain.

“Shit!” He yelled.

“But I thought that’s where a little fag like you wanted to be? On his knees, sucking cock.” The woman said from behind him.

“Who the fuck are you?” Haru wheezed out, a tear spilling out of his eyes from the pain his arm was giving him.

“I hate to say it, it seems too cliché, but we’re your worst nightmare.”

Haru was about to respond when he felt something collide with the back of his head. His vision blurred and his body went limp. Shit that hurt.

“Get him in the car, get him in the damn car right now, before someone sees.” He heard the woman say.

He could vaguely feel his body being moved. He tried to focus his vision, but he couldn’t. Everything was getting darken, darker, darker, darker…

“I’m sorry Haru.” He heard a small familiar voice tremble before the world faded out and the blackness enveloped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're nearing the end now, I was hoping for around 15 chapters in total but we'll see how that goes!  
> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos- You're all too kind! Next chapter to come soon, I'm sure you're all unravelling the story now though so let's see of you're right!


	12. I Lost Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very intense chapter featuring some depressing themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ho! God this took me ages to write, I wanted it to be perfect!   
> Quick shout to Bluestreet for their beautiful comment. It really spurred me to get this chapter done before the month is over. I had some family drama going on and it picked me up to say the least. To be honest all of your comments make me smile, whenever see that I have one, I want to reply immediately. I thank each and everyone of you who had read, commented, or left kudos. You guys keep me writing! I hope this long chapter shows my appreciation.

After everything that had happened, Rin made his way out of his classroom. In all honestly he just wanted to go home and sleep. He was so happy; soon he could finally be with Haru again.

“Going home now Rin?” The receptionist said with a smile.

“Yeah, Christ, it has been a long day that’s for sure.”

“Well get lots of rest!” She called as he walked out the door.

“You too.” he called back. At least some teachers in this school weren’t corrupt.

He started walking down the stairs when he saw a student sitting on the bottom step. He instantly knew who it was without seeing his face.

“Makoto?” He asked nearing the boy. The brunette child didn’t turn around.

“Why are you still here? It’s,” He check his watch. “Five o’clock, Jesus Christ where’s Haru?” Rin asked, sitting down next to Makoto.

The green eyes boy moved away from him to the other side of the step, not turning to face his English teacher.

“Makoto, please. I’m just trying to help you.” Rin said hanging his head in shame.

“No.” Makoto said, his voice deadpan and held no emotion. “You don’t get to help me, you left me.”

Rin felt his heart break into a million pieces. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I had to leave you don’t understand-”

“Of course I don’t understand- you two never tell me anything! I had to fix my dad’s broken heart and I don’t even know why it’s broken. Rin, why won’t you ever tell me the truth? I know I’m young, But I can handle things like this. I lost you and part of dad went with you. Please tell me why?” Makoto said, his face was turned to look at Rin now, tears falling down his cheeks. This was worse that the time before.

“There was a more important reason for why I left that why we lied last time. I think… I think it’s all over now. So I’ll tell you now. I’ll tell you everything.” And he did. He told Makoto about Goro and the blackmail and that someone was behind it but they didn’t know who yet. He mentioned how he had to leave to save all of them and how he didn’t want to go. Then he told him of the plan and how it worked and hoe now finally, maybe they could all live in peace.

Makoto stared up and Rin, hanging onto his every word, listening to every crack of his voice, every tone of anger. He understood now why he shouldn’t have known. But either way he wanted to, and he was glad now that he did know.

“So you didn’t want to leave us? You didn’t want to leave me?” Makoto said, his bottom lip trembling.

“I’d never want to leave you or Haru, Makoto please always believe me when I say that.” Rin replied, suddenly being embraced by the child, feeling his shaky breaths as he cried. “I love you and Haru, I wouldn’t leave you like that.”

Makoto sniffed “So you can come back now right? With us? Home?”

“Everything’s sorted out now, so I hope so buddy.” Rin said with a soft sigh of contempt.

A small laugh came from Makoto as he moved over to hug Rin. “Me too. I missed you. Daddy missed you.”

“I know, but I’m back now.” He smiled.

Rin lifted his head slightly. “Still, I have no idea where Haru is.” Rin pondered out loud.

“He’s been working on his art a lot lately. Maybe he’s asleep?” Makoto suggested.

“No, he’d never forget to pick you up. Are you sure he wasn’t going anywhere today?” Makoto nodded his head. “Strange.” Rin said, his sharp teeth nibbling at his bottom teeth in worry.

“Oi Rin,” The red eyed man heard a voice call. He turned to see Sousuke walking towards them. “Oh, and Makoto. Why are you still here Mako?” Sousuke questioned, looking at Rin for an explanation.

“Haru hasn’t arrived to pick him up.” Rin replied.

“What? What do you mean? Haru wouldn’t not turn up.” Sousuke said calmly.

“Yeah, I know that. I can’t think where he’d be.” _Or what could’ve happened to him._

“How come you two are…” He gestured to the two of them hugging. “Close again.”

Rin was about to answer when the little boy answered for him. “Rin told me everything!” He began with a big grin. “He didn’t want to leave us Sousuke Can you believe it? He was made to leave! Apparently bad people work here.”

Sousuke nodded. “Indeed. But hopefully not for much longer.”

There was a slight pause before Rin spoke again. “Should I call him?”

“That’s probably a good idea, Makoto doesn’t have a phone so he can’t’ve tried that yet,” Sousuke said as Makoto nodded in agreement. “Wait, why didn’t you come and get one of us earlier?”

Makoto shrugged. “They don’t let you back into the school after hours unless you’ve lost something and the way round to the pool is locked. I did ask the lady at reception to call but she said the signal wouldn’t go through. I wasn’t that worried, dad usually has his phone off anyway, and I got some of my homework done while waiting!” He said positively.

As Makoto spoke, Rin had already clicked on Haru’s contact and placed hi phone to his ear, hearing the rings.

_“What am I supposed to say-?”_

_“Just say you’re name!”_

_“Haru.”_

_“No! Just say… you can’t take their call and you’ll get back to them.”_

_“What If I don’t want to get back to them?”_

_“Haru-Chan! Just gimme the phone.”_

_“Nagisa- get off me just-”_

_“Give me the phone you-!”_

_“Leave a message after the tone.”_

Rin smiled a little upon hearing Haru’s voicemail message, but swiftly turned into a frown when he heard the automated voice ask him to leave his message, reminding him that Haru hadn’t picked up.

“Uh, Haru? It’s Rin. Where are you? I’m here with Sousuke and Makoto; did you fall asleep or something? Makoto needs to be picked up from school. I mean, I’ll take him home if you want but I was just worried. You’re okay right? I love you, I’ll see you soon.” He spoke into the phone before hanging up.

“No luck then I assume?” Sousuke asked.

“None, Christ, I guess I’ll just run Makoto home then, it’ll give me a chance to talk to Haru too. After the whole ‘break’ I kind of wanna see him again.”

“Understandable. If you want, I can take Makoto for a while and let you guys… reconnect.” The taller man said, subtly implying what he meant due to Makoto being around.

“Nah, it’s no problem. It’ll be nice to spend some time as a family.” Rin smiled at Makoto, who returned the facial expression.

“Well if you’re sure. I’d better-” His thought was interrupted by the sound of Rin’s ringtone from the phone in Rin’s hand.

“Ah! One moment, it’s Haru!” He said, his face lighting up. He accepted the call.

“Hey sleepy head, what’s going on? You’ve never been late to pick up Makoto before.” He joked teasingly.

When he didn’t get a reply he tried again “Haru?”

Suddenly he head sobbing through the phone. A sob that didn’t belong to his boyfriend.

“E-excuse me, but who the hell is this?” Rin began to panic. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?

“M-Matsuoka Sensei?” A childish voice said from the speaker. “Oh god please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Kisumi whispered before breaking down into tears.

Rin’s eyes went wide. What the hell was Kisumi doing with Haru’s phone? And more importantly, why was he sorry?

“Kisumi? Is that you? What the hell?” He saw Sousuke and Makoto look at him in confusion upon mentioning the pink haired boy’s name.

“I didn’t want them to do it, I swear! I didn’t want them to take him.” Rin tensed.

“Kisumi. You need to calm down right now and tell me what’s going on. Where is Haru?” Rin asked firmly, the hand holding his phone turning white from the pressure of his grip.

“I don’t know!” He all but screamed into the phone. “I don’t know! It all happened so fast. Mummy said I could stay off school today, she said we would do something fun. But it wasn’t fun. It wasn’t. It hurt, It hurt so much.” He cried

“What happened Kisumi?” Rin tried again.

But Kisumi just continued talking. “And then she told me to get in the car, we had to pick someone up she said. And daddy told me that if I was a good boy we could go home quickly. So I stayed quiet, but he lied! He stopped the car not at home, and suddenly H-Haru was in the car with us. And he wouldn’t wake up! He wouldn’t wake up!” Kisumi started to hyperventilate .

At the same time the phone fell out of Rin’s hand and onto the floor, not shattering luckily. He couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t move. Everything was slowly coming together in his mind, like the final puzzle piece was being slotted into place.

He was vaguely aware of the commotion going on around him. He saw Sousuke picking up the phone, trying to talk to Kisumi. He felt Makoto tugging on his sleeve, asking him what was wrong. But he couldn’t respond to anything. He couldn’t breathe.

And then suddenly he could. And all he could see was red.

He turned and walked up the stairs again, back to the school, ignoring the calls of _‘where are you going?’_ from Makoto.

Two words ran around his mind. _Goro Sasabe_.

He all but kicked the door to the reception open as he stormed through, scaring the receptionist.

“Open this door.” He whispered angrily.

“M-Matsuoka sensei, I’ll need to know what it is regarding.” She stuttered, obviously scared.

“I understand you’re just doing your job, but I swear to god, if you don’t open this door right now, I’ll smash my way through it.” He spat, glaring at his reflection in the glass.

The woman fumbled with her papers as she moved them to press the button that unlocked the door.

“Thank you.” Rin muttered at he yanked the door open and thundered into the school.

He moved quickly making his way to Goro’s office. This time he really did kick the door open. He watched as the head teacher flinched and then sat up in his chair with a smirk.

“Rin, Rin, Rin. We’ve been through this; I thought we were finally making progress this afternoon. If you keep making a fuss we will-” Unfortunately for Goro, he never got to finish his sentence as Rin’s fist collided with his mouth before he could.

“Son of a bitch!” The blonde yelled, clasping his hands over his bloody nose. “What the fuck you piece of shit?” He yelled, but Rin wasn’t about to back down now.

“No, _you’re_ the piece of shit,” He said as he walked up to the teacher and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling his face next to the angry redheads. “You’re a filthy, low life mother fucker. A slimy bastard with no sense of humanity. A real piece of work if I ever saw one.” He brought his knee up to collide with Goro’s stomach, causing the blackmailer to double over in pain, winded.

“I swear Goro, on my father’s grave; I will kill you right now if you don’t tell me where my boyfriend is.” He shouted with venom pouring from his lips.

Goro, through his winded state, began to laugh. Almost hysterically. “Y-You really think after everything I’ve done for them, I’d give the game up now? You dumb sick _faggot!_ I was never in this just for the money. I wanted to see you and all your little faggot friends dead!” He cried out again in pain when Rin’s knee collided with his balls this time.

“WHERE IS HARU?” Rin screamed so loudly, his throat hurt.

“Hopefully… dead by now.” Goro wheezed out before Rin threw him to the floor.

“Son of a bitch!” Rin yelled, kicking the head’s desk with such force it cracked. Rin let out a cry of frustration as he moved towards the door.

“What?” Goro panted from the floor. “Not even going to finish the job?” He smirked.

Rin walked back and slammed his foot into Goro’s stomach as a final blow. “Scum like you aren’t worth my time.” He said in a deadpan tone.

He rushed outside again, not sparing even a glance for the poor reception woman as he made his way back down to Sousuke and Makoto.

“You know where Kisumi lives right?” Rin asked Makoto as soon as he reached them again.

Even through his distressed state, he noticed Makoto was staying strong as ever. “Y-yeah. I’ve only been there a few times but I think I know the way.”

“Good, we need to see if Haru is there.” Rin stated as he walked a few feet away to his car.

“We already know the answer to that,” It was only then that Rin realised Sousuke was no longer on the phone. “Kisumi is there. His parents and Haru are not.”

As Makoto trembled, Rin ran his fingers through his hair in anger and confusion. “So where do we go? I don’t know where he is…”

“We go to Kisumi’s house.”

“But you just said Haru’s not there-”

“No, Haru isn’t there, but there’s a scared little boy who needs our help right now and there’s no way I’m not going to help him.” Sousuke said, standing tall and dominant.

“Shit, shit Sousuke you’re right, fuck. I’m sorry I’m just…” Rin stammered.

“I know, I know, it’s okay. Let’s just go see Kisumi. He might be able to lead us to Haru. Give me your keys, you’re in no state to drive.” Sousuke answered, holding catching the metallic chain of Keys Rin threw at him as he clambered into the passenger side while Makoto got into the back and Sousuke started up the car.

The night was only just beginning.

* * *

 

When Haru awoke the first thing he realised was that he couldn’t move his body. He was bound to a chair, arms behind his back to make sure he was completely immobile. His head was pounding like hell, and he was sure that if the room had been light enough to see, his vision would’ve been blurred.

Jesus, what had happened?

Slowly but surely the events from the past couple hours came back to him. Haru began to panic, he tried to steady his breathing and think about calming things, but nothing seemed to help him, he needed to get out of there!

He pulled his hands against the rope that bound his arms. No use, the rope was so tight it would shed off Haru’s skin before it gave way. He let out a groan of frustration when he felt his feet where in the same situation too.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself as he slumped back in the chair.

The only thing he couldn’t quite remember was _who_ had taken him. He remembered their faces, sure, but he couldn’t place where he recognised them.

Suddenly, a door opened. The light streaming in seemed bright enough to blind him. He noticed two shadowy figures in the doorway.

“The queer is up then?” He head a female voice say.

“Looks like it.” The more masculine voice answered as they drew closer to Haru.

“W-What? Who’re you?” Haru asked demandingly.

“Oh! A feisty one!” The woman giggled. Haru glared back at her in response.

“We just want to help you Haruka, why can’t you see that?” The man asked, his head tilting to the side in an innocent way that made him look all the more creepy.

“I don’t need any help. The only help I need is help out of these fucking ropes.”

“Do you like them?” The man asked again. “I had to take a class to perfect that rope knot. Must’ve thought I was into some BDSM shit.”

“No, no, you’re more of the kidnapping type, right?” The blue eyed boy murmured sarcastically.

“I fear we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. My names Ryuga Shigino, and this is my wife Kaede.” He said holding out a hand and then chuckling sadistically as he motioned to Haru’s tied wrists.

“Wait- Shigino?” Where had he heard that name?

“Ohh look, I think he’s finally got it!” Kaede rolled her eyes at him.

“Holy crap.” He gasped when it hit him. “You’re… You’re Kisumi’s…” He trailed off.

“Bingo.” She smirked.

“I don’t… I don’t understand. What do you want with me?”

“We’re here to _help_ you.” Ryuga stressed again.

“Help me with what exactly?”

“Your midlife sexuality crisis.” Kisumi’s mother stated bluntly.

Suddenly it all clicked for him. Goro was all their doing. They were the reason Rin and he had to be apart for so long. They were the reason his son was unhappy for weeks. They were the cause for everything that was currently going wrong in Haru’s life.

And my god was he pissed.

But he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. If he lost it now he wouldn’t be able to figure a way out of this mess. He stared at the ground as he thought about what to say to them.

“I’m not in a crisis. I don’t need any help. I love Rin. I love him so much.” Haru pleaded, trying to get through to them.

“Vile.” Kaede spat as she stood up and moved closer to Haru. He flinched away from her.

“What is he was a woman? Would you not love him? Just because he wasn’t the opposite gender you’d sacrifice everything you had together?”

“Irrelevant. If I were a woman, we never would’ve gotten together because we know that that is wrong.” Ryuga said with a matter of fact tone.

“Anyhow, commencing onto the first treatment.” Kisumi’s parents nodded to each other, causing Ryuga to get up and leave the room.

“Hey! Wait! Where’s he going?” Haru asked, panicking a tad. He did not want to be alone with this woman.

“Oh he won’t be needed for now. You see, the choice to be gay is a wrong one, so we’re going to fix you. Luckily, you have Makoto as living proof you can tolerate women as well. Some men just don’t listen to us when we tell them to change. They insist they can’t like women,” She laughed under her breath “They’re such liars. We were made to _procreate!_ We were made to be _heterosexual.”_

Haru wanted to be sick. Never in his life had he met someone as homophobic as her, and she had been right under his nose the whole time.

“People like you are easy to change. Your ‘boyfriend’… well, he’ll be a little harder but we’ll find a way to get through to him.”

“Don’t you DARE go near Rin!” Haru screamed at her.

“Oh? No Rin? Well then how about your son?” What? What was she talking about? “Yes, little _sweet_ Makoto. You don’t even see it yet do you? No, a blind father like you wouldn’t. Open your eyes Haruka! Your faggot of a son made out dear Kisumi… Like a _boy.”_ Haru felt his firsts clench in anger. “Well, Kisumi happily took his punishment from us this morning. How about we bring him here and teach him too.”

“No!” He cried out. “You can do whatever you want to me, but don’t ever hurt my family.” He whispered.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.” Kaede grinned. “Now we can get started.”

She moved over to him and sat in his lap. “I think we’ll start with the physical stuff.” She trailed a finger down Haru’s chest. He watched in disgust as she ran her hands over him.

“Let’s watch you squirm.”

* * *

 

“Kisumi, it’s us! Let us in please!” Sousuke shouted as he banged on the front door harshly. In less than ten seconds the door was being opened. A small pink haired boy emerged, tearstains covering his face, one eye turning black and thousands of marks covering his body. “Oh my god…”

“Kisumi!” Makoto screamed from where he was waiting by the car. “Oh god, what happened? Are you okay?” He examined Kisumi’s face as he wiped the tears from his face and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Kisumi winced, but hugged him back with just as much ferocity.

“I’m… better now that you’re here.” He smiled sweetly at the brunette boy and blushed as Makoto moved in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Kisumi.” Rin said from the doorway. “You need to tell us everything that went on. It may sound harsh, but what your parents are doing, to you and to Haru, is sick. They need help. You need to tell us everything.”

Kisumi wiped his nose and eyes again, nodding bravely. He lead the three men through his house to his living room and sat down with them.

“My parents never liked gay people. They always thought they were wrong. I just thought it was one of those religious things, but over time I realised it ran deeper than that. Which sucked for me because after you, Rin, had that talk with me I knew I was… gay. But I didn’t feel repulsed, or angry or ashamed. I felt the same as I always had. I thought this was a good this, I thought I could tell my parents and they wouldn’t get so upset by everything that involved homosapiens-”

“Homosexuals.” Makoto corrected.

“Homosexuals, thank you, so I told them about the new gay teacher we had at school. I didn’t even get to tell them I was gay before they had started ranting again. Yelling about the school system and how it was wrong for you to teach children. In a way, I guess it’s my fault.” He whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

“No,” Rin started, moving over to the young boy and hugging him tightly. “None of this is on you. It’s them Kisumi. They… they’re not right, in their heads.” He comforted.

“I… I know that now. But at the time I didn’t. I just continued how I had always done. But then they saw me and Makoto holding hands outside of school one time. And they-” His eyes squeezed shut from the memory, he made himself stop crying. “They hit me… a lot. And told me I was bad,” Makoto reached out and held Kisumi’s hand. “I-I didn’t want to be bad, so I tried to stop looking at Makoto as a boyfriend. But I couldn’t, because I loved him too much. I stood up for myself, and they didn’t hurt me. I thought I had finally got thought to them! But then… Today. Today was the worst. They hurt me so badly, they lied to me, told me we were having a family day. But instead they tried to make me something I’m not. They got bored of me quickly when someone called and said they thought someone was onto them. That’s when we got Haru. But they dropped me off here and haven’t come back since. I don’t know where they took him. I’m so sorry Rin!” Kisumi finished, finally breaking down.

Rin made Kisumi look at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Please Kisumi, don’t cry over something you didn’t do. I know it’s hard, and I know I can’t relate to you in anyway, but trust me when I say you did nothing wrong in this situation. You’re an amazing little boy, you’re parents seem to have taken that for granted.”

Kisumi looked up at Rin and, despite everything he’d been through, gave him the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “T-Thank you Rin.”

“Okay, Sousuke and I are going to take a look around the house, maybe they left something here that can tell us where Haru is.” Rin softly kissed the top of Kisumi’s head and got up, making Sousuke follow him.

Makoto looked over at Kisumi, still holding his hand. “You’re so brave.” Makoto awed.

“I’m not. I’m not, I couldn’t do anything to stop them.” Makoto moved to hug the weeping pink haired boy.

“That’s what made you brave, you’re were right to not do anything.”

“How can you say that? I let them take your _dad!_ Why don’t you hate me?”

“We’re going to find my dad.” Makoto said, even though deep down there were feelings of pessimism. “He’s going to be fine and we can all live happily after this. Rin said to me before, everything has to go back to how it was before.”

“How do you stay so optimistic?” Kisumi whispered, looking up into Makoto’s green eyes with admiration.

“My dad taught me to be.” He smiled.

“You’re lucky to have two amazing dads.”

“I guess I am.”

There was a moment of silence before Kisumi said something unexpected. “Hey Makoto?”

“Yeah

“Kiss me.”

Makoto looked at him in confusion. “Yeah, that’s your name, I don’t understand?”

“No,” He giggled softly. “ _Kiss. me.”_ He whispered, bringing their lips together. As they were only young, the two didn’t really know how to kiss, but just having their lips touching gave them a sense of comfort.

When they broke away they both smiled softly. “I think I love you too y’know.” Makoto said, as they held hands and one again slipped into a comfortable silence.

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Rin practically yelled as he threw an empty draw across the room.

“Rin. You need to calm down.” Sousuke said in a powerful voice.

“Shut up. Just shut up, there’s no way I can calm down right now! I just got the love of my life back and he’s fucking gone! Again!”

“Yes, I understand that. But you have to understand that there are two children downstairs to stay strong for, and to be honest, their being more of a grown up than you are right now.” Sousuke wasn’t speaking to anger Rin, but he wanted him to calm down. They weren’t going to get anywhere if Rin was in a state like this.

Rin’s legs gave way underneath him, causing him to fall to the floor. His shoulders began to shake as he cried silently. “I thought it was over.” He whispered so quietly even Sousuke couldn’t hear him.

“What?”

“I thought we could finally live as a family again. I’d move in with Haru, we’d get married, hell; maybe we could have a few more kids if we wanted too. But that’s all gone now.”

“Stop speaking like he’s dead!” Sousuke boomed. “Haru isn’t dead! From what Kisumi said about his parents I get the vibe that these people aren’t killers. Sick as fuck? Yes. Murders? No.”

“You can’t know that.”

“You can’t know that I’m wrong then either.”

Rin shakily got back up onto his feet. “I’m sorry. I’m just angry and upset and so tired of all this bullshit.”

“Me too, but we can’t- hold up.” Sousuke said, interrupting himself.

“What? What it is?” Rin exclaimed as me walked over to Sousuke and looked at the photo in his hand. The picture showed three people, a family, outside what looked like a log cabin. They were smiling and holding fishing rods. On the back of the picture there were words.

**‘Shigino Family Summerhouse- 2011’**

“Holy crap! Do you think…?” Rin stammered.

“It’s a long shot. But there’s nothing else here to say that they had anywhere else to take him.” Rin took the photo out of Sousuke’s hand and began downstairs.

He burst into the living room. “Kisumi!”

The pink haired boy jumped and tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“Where is this?” He said, getting excited now as he showed the picture to Kisumi.

“Oh, that was um… Not far from here. It took us an hour to get too. There was a lake, and lots of tents and-”

“What about a location?”

“Uhh… I… I don’t remember. If I heard the name I’d know it, but I can’t remember, it was a long time ago.”

Rin felt himself tense up again. This was there only clue. They needed to find out where that lodge was!

“There’s three lakes about an hour from here,” Sousuke said, looking at his phone as he walked into the room. “Lake Nemugi, Lake Cobvala, and lake-”

“That one!” Kisumi shouted.

“What one?”

“Cobvala! I remember because I always joked it sounded like cobwebs!”

“That gotta be it.” Rin said desperately.

“Come on Rin, it’s not a definite thing and its and hour away.”

“Sousuke please,” He begged. “Even if he’s not there we have to _try!”_

“…Fine. Dammit okay fine, we’ll go. But I’m calling the police on the way. If he’s here we don’t want to be in over our heads”

“I thought you had to wait a day to do that?” Makoto said sadly.

“Don’t worry Mako, I know someone. They’ll be able to help us out. They’ll check out other possibilities for where Kisumi’s parents are too.” He nodded, picking up the keys and tossing them to Rin, who caught them with ease.

“You okay to drive?” Sousuke questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine now,” He gestured to Makoto and Kisumi. “Come on then.”

Makoto smiled widely and jumped up, running to the car with Sousuke, so happy they were going to save his father.

“Kisumi?” Rin said when the boy didn’t get up.

“Why would you want me to come along, I’m not family.”

Rin held out a hand for Kisumi to take. “Family or not, I care about you. And I’m never leaving you on your own again.”

The little boys purple eyes looked from Rin’s hand to the floor before he sat bolt upright and clasped Rin hand.

“Okay!” He cheered.

As they got in the car Rin started up the engine and spoke in his mind to his boyfriend.

_‘I’m coming Haru. You don’t need to be scared anymore.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, cliff-hangers for days! Will they find him or not???
> 
> Okay! For anyone reading my other fic as well, you'll know this already but 'm going to start writing one shots dedicated to you guys! I really want to branch out on my ships, and I want to write things that you guys will enjoy too! So all you need to do it tell me a ship, If you want smut or fluff, and if you have an AU or prompt to write for. Eventually I will get round to writing them and dedicate the whole one shot to you! I want to be more involved with the people who take time to read my fics, so I hope you like this idea of repayment of my gratitude! 
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	13. Actions Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is off to save his dolphin. But is anything as easy as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Hoo! New chapter! Blasted this out in about four hours tonight. one of the rare nights where life wasn't getting in the way, so I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments, I love you all!  
> Oh! And any artists looking for something to do- oh my god I would love fanart of this fanficton. maybe more of the fluffier parts though XD If you do decide too, I'm curlyfriesfreak on tumblr too :P  
> Enjoy the chapter!

The atmosphere inside the car was tense. For the most part, the journey had been in silence. The two children in the back had fallen asleep not that long ago, Kisumi going first and Makoto following shortly after.

At the wheel, Rin seemed to be glaring at the road ahead of him. His red eyes had dark black circles underneath them. He was tired, but he couldn't falter now. He needed to save Haru.

"Hey Rin," a deep voice mumbled from the seat next to him. "I wanna talk to you about something, but I'm not sure now is the time."

Rin let out a soft sigh. "Talk if you want too. It'll help keep my mind off... Things."

Sousuke shuffled in his seat, turning his head from the widow to the red haired man driving. "I think... I think I want to adopt Kisumi."

"Huh?" Rin said too loudly, his head shooting over to look at Sousuke, causing him to swerve the car.

“Fuck Rin!”

"Sorry! Sorry, just Christ what?"

"I want to adopt Kisumi, Rin." He glanced back at the sleeping child in the back of the car. "Momo and I... We know it's kind of fast but we were maybe thinking about children."

"Holy shit man, congratulations! I... Wow."

Sousuke let out a soft laugh "I know it's not the time to bring it up. We finally... I don't know, we finally know what we want now? If that makes sense. And after all this shit goes down," Sousuke glanced into the back of the car. "He's going to need a family."

Rin smiled softly. "That's nice, it'll be good for the kid to have a nice family. And good for you guys too."

They continued on for a while in silence. Until Rin spoke up again. “You know if you hadn’t offered, I was going to. He’s a good kid. He doesn’t deserve this,” Rin sighed. “No one deserves this.”

“Rin he’s going to be fine. Haru is a tough guy.” Sousuke said, trying to comfort the red eyed man.

“I know he’s tough, but it doesn’t matter. I… I can’t have him hurt. Who knows what those… those… sick freaks will do to him?” Rin gripped the wheel tighter.

“Hey,” Sousuke placed a hand on Rin’s shoulder. “We’ve got the police on our side, there’s nothing those two can do to keep Haru.”

Rin let out a soft breath. “You’re right. I know you’re right. I gotta… I gotta calm down.”

“It’s okay Rin, I’m feeling stressed about it too. But y’know, we caught this early. They must’ve only had Haru for about five hours. I’m sure they’re just talking about things.”

“Yeah.” Rin replied, even if his gut told him a different story entirely.

It took about an hour for the four to reach the location. When the car stopped Rin immediately got out of the car mumbling to himself about the damn traffic.

From the back of the car Makoto and Kisumi had begun to stir in their seats, eyes slowly fluttering open, both of them glancing around at the new surroundings when they remembered where they were and why they were there.

Sousuke opened the back door to let the children out. “Kisumi, this is the place yeah?”

The candyfloss haired child nodded. “Mhm, I remember coming here. It was definitely here.”

A shimmer of hope passed through Rin’s eyes as he looked over the different pathways. “Then which way?” Rin asked.

“Kisumi,” Sousuke started, crouching down to Kisumi’s level. “I know it may be a bit scary and you may be feeling confused or sad right now, but you need to lead us to where you stayed. Do you think you can do that?”

There was a brief pause before the boy smiled a huge grin and nodded. “I’ll do anything to help Haru!”

Sousuke and Rin smiled fondly at the boy. He’d been through so much and yet he was still standing strong. They both knew this child was a fighter, and right now Sousuke couldn’t be prouder of the little boy.

The three followed Kisumi down a winded path that wasn’t all that hard to follow. Rin felt his breathing get shallow. He was so scared. Scared of what he would find. Scared for his boyfriend. Scared that Haru wouldn’t even be there. But he shook his head. He count think like that. He needed to stay optimistic.

Suddenly, Makoto stopped moving, causing Rin to bump into him. He was about to question why when he saw Kisumi’s hand on the brunette’s chest, stopping him. The purple eyed boys other hand was pointing into the distance. A fairly large cabin was only a short distance in front of them. It looked quaint and peaceful. But the four of them knew the monsters that hid inside.

 Rin’s eye widened as he moved to come out of where the trees hid them when he was pulled back by his t-shirt. He turned around angrily to look at Sousuke with a confused face.

“What the fuck?” He said aggressively.

“I need to notify the cops about the location. They’ll be here anyway but no way will they find themselves through that maze. I need to tell them we’re here. And we should wait for them anyway. There’s no telling what they’re capable of. We’ll be risking both us and Haru if we bust in there like mad men.” Sousuke said calmly.

Rin understood Sousuke’s point of view and he knew it was the right thing to do. But when someone you love is in danger, you want to save them as fast as you can.

“I can’t do that Sousuke. I need to get to him. I can’t let him stay in there.” Rin replied shrugging out of the larger mans grip.

“Rin-”

“What if it was Momo?” Rin said, tears forming in his eyes. “What if you didn’t know where he was, or if he was okay? What would you do?” A single tear rolled down his cheek. “I understand what you’re saying, but I can’t just stand by and wait for someone else to help. I need to help him. I need to help him now.”

Sousuke seemed to look at Rin with defiant eyes before he looked away from Rin and nodded. “Fine. But if you get hurt, I’ll kill you.” Sousuke gave Rin and encouraging smile before he got his phone out and rang his friend in the police force.

Rin didn’t wait around to hear what Sousuke had to say, he was gone. He all but thundered up to the chestnut door and was about to slam his hand on the wood when he paused.

What was he going to say? They obviously knew what he looked like so it’s not like he could fake to be someone. Crap, maybe Sousuke was right?

He was about to walk back to where the other guys were in the bushes when he heard a crash from inside. He acted before he could stop himself.

He banged hard on the door multiple times.

No plan and no idea what he was up against Rin waited for the door to be swung open. He noticed in the moments before the door opened that there was no peephole, so at least he had that on his side.

Abruptly and without warning the door opened to reveal a cheerful man with pink hair smiling, until he saw who he was smiling at.

“What the-” But before he could finish Rin had already acted, slamming his fist into the man’s nose.

You know what they say, actions speak louder than words.

The male, who was without a doubt Kisumi’s father, had fallen backwards and was now lying on the floor, the blow had obviously knocked him out in a second flat.

“Holy crap.” Rin breathed out quietly as he moved inside of the house.

His heart was thumping on the inside of his chest madly. His head began to throb and his breathing was suddenly very shaky. He realised for the first time he was scared of the people inside this house. Maybe there were more than two of them? Like he said before, he hadn’t quite fathomed a plan yet. Anything could happen.

“Honey? What’s all that noise?” A soft female voice said before a woman appeared from the kitchen doorway. The red head knew from her vibrant purple eyes that she was the mother of Kisumi. She glanced down at her husband on the floor and then up to Rin, who was still in shock.

There was a moment where neither of them moved, an eerie silence swept across the room. But then the woman smiled and gave an evil grin. “Whoops.” She whispered before she ran back into the kitchen.

“Stop!” Rin cried out as he stormed after her. He ran as fast as he could through a dining room, bumping into sporadic things along the way. He was at a slight disadvantage considering he didn’t know the holiday homes layout like Kisumi’s mother did. But he couldn’t feel any pain from the objects anyway, there was too much adrenaline pumping though his body for him to feel minor things like that.

He could hear her laugh, which served to piss him off even more. He followed her into a kitchen; it was messy and unkempt with cabinets surrounding the room and a rather large rectangular table in the centre. The woman was on the other side of it. Rin practically growled.

“Oho feisty are we?” She said with a sly grin.

“Where is Haru?” Rin said, facing her from the opposite side of the table.

“Hmm, Haru… Haru… now, where do I know that name from?” She said gleefully.

“Don’t get smart with me bitch.” He spat.

“Woah, okay, first of all- calm down. I don’t appreciate this kind of abuse. I have a name.”

“I couldn’t give less of a fuck about your name right now, where is Haru?” He yelled, slamming his hand on the table and moving around to get to her side. Sensing his movement Kaede also moved, meaning the two had switched sides.

“Ah that name again… No seriously, it’s on the tip of my tongue!” She giggled.

“I’ll kill you. I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t tell me where my boyfriend is.”

Kaede started making fake vomiting sounds. “Gross. _Boyfriend._ You people make me sick.”

“Us people? You mean humans? Because I’ve got news for you lady- you’re one too.” He said sarcastically.

“Humans? I don’t think you even have the right to call yourself that. But if you want to spend a couple of hours in my company I’m sure I could… convert you.” She paused. “Just like I did to Haruka.”

“Fuck you.” He growled as he ran around the table again, three times until they were back on the sides they started on.

“Oh yes! I love it when they put up a fight! Not like poor Haruka, no he just sat there and took it.”

“Shut up.” Rin Interrupted.

“And you know, I’m sure he enjoyed it. Finally being back with a woman again! He missed it, I could tell.”

“Shut up!”

“It got to the point where he told us he didn’t love you. To the point where he would scream out my name instead of yours. Oh the pure sweet sound he would make. The joy in his eyes when he realised he never wanted you. Not even once.”

“SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He screamed as he skimmed across the table, throwing Kaede off guard, giving him enough time to put his hand around her neck. Kaede’s eyes widened in surprise with a hint of fear.

“Now it’s your turn to listen to me,” He began with a glare. “People like you are what ruin our world. People’s sexualities have nothing to do with it. Someone who’s gay or bi or pan or anything that isn’t considered ‘normal’ is always going to be better than someone who blackmails people, kidnaps people, _beats their own child half to death_. So I’ve asked you before, and I’ll ask one more time so that you can get it through you’re thick skull why I’m here talking to a bitch like you. Where. Is. Haru?”

“You know,” She wheezed out a breath around Rin’s vice like grip. “There’s one thing you seem to be forgetting.” Her eyes flicked behind Rin for a second.

“Really? And what’s that?”

“It’s two against one.” She whispered. And Rin realised too late that she was right.

He threw her to the ground and turned around to stop the man, but he missed his chance.

A sudden pain shot through the left side of his waist. He cried out in pain, looking straight into Ryuga’s eyes.

“Whoops.” He said, mimicking the word his wife had said before hand.

Rin looked down and saw the shiny silver knife jutting out from his side. He made a wailing noise as he sank to the floor. He could vaguely see the two making their way out of the kitchen but he couldn’t get up. He could do nothing to stop them. This wasn’t simply bumping into a table, this was pain. A true pain that Rin could most definitely feel.

He attempted to steady his breathing and clear his mind. What was it he read online about stab wounds? Take the knife out or keep it in? He glanced down again. No, it was keep the knife in; its what’s keeping the blood inside. He blinked heavily. He couldn’t afford to fall asleep right now. Haru needed him. Haru…

“Haru…” He breathed out.

Haru…

Haru!

That’s right! He had to save Haru. Suddenly, he was very much awake. In pain, but awake. He took a quick look around the room, trying to see if there was anything he could press on the wound to stop the blood from pouring out.

Shakily he got to his feet, wobbling and wincing at how painful it was. He took a deep breath and made his way over to where he had seen a kitchen tea towel. It looked relatively thick, so he picked it up and took a deep breath.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he screamed when he pulled the blade out of himself. It hurt like a mother fucker, but he would go through it again for Haru.

He quickly pressed the folded up tea towel onto his wound, which was dripping fresh blood. He quickly rummaged around in draws for something to fasten it on with. He found a roll of duct tape. Perfect. He wound it round his body thrice to keep the barricade in place. That way he could use both hands freely.

“Ha-” He started, before he stopped to cough. His throat was insanely dry. He carefully cleared his throat and shouted “Haru! Haru where are you? Please…” But he could tell he wasn’t loud enough. He didn’t have the strength to be loud enough.

He walked out of the kitchen, checking every door he could see until he came to one in the hallway. It was locked. _Shit!_

He barged his right shoulder into the door a couple times, it wouldn’t budge. Rin groaned in frustration. It didn’t seem like a hard lock to break. If he had all his strength he could probably just kick it down.

He decided to attempt it anyway. He slowly drew back his right leg and slammed it into the door. He could feel the cut tearing more, but he couldn’t stop now- it was working!

One more kick! Two more kicks! Three! And finally, on the fourth, the door burst open, splinters shooting like a firework all over the place. The shark whimpered with joy, but he was in a lot of pain now. The tea towel had almost soaked thought with blood, he didn’t know how much longer he would be conscious for.

In front of him was a staircase that lead down into some sort of a basement he assumed. He made his way down on shaky legs, holding onto the rail as he went.

It was dark. Pitch black even. Rin had to fumble around on the near wall for the light switch. He found it with only a bit of trouble and flicked it on hastily. He turned as the lights flickered and then brightened up the whole room to display a sight Rin never wanted to see ever again.

Haru, lying on the floor, was naked and trembling. His skin was bruised and battered. Patches of blue, brown and purple accompanied wounds that decorated his skin.

Rin screamed as he rushed over to the weak body as fast as he could. He knelt down and placed his hands on the cold skin of Haru’s cheeks.

“Oh my god. Oh my god Haru! Haru, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. Oh god. I’m here now okay. We’re gunna save you.” He blabbered as tears ran down his cheeks at an alarming rate. He slowly pulled the nude man up and held his body close to his own, trying desperately to heat it up.

Suddenly a croaky and broken voice cut through the silence. “R-Rin?”

“Yes! Oh it’s me, it’s me Haru! Oh fuck, you’re so cold we need to… we n-need too…” He could feel his eyes drooping shut again. The loss of blood was finally getting too much for him to handle and he found that there was no way to stop himself as he fell into a sleep, Haru’s quivering form still clutched in his arms.

The last thing they both heard was the sound of police sirens before the darkness swallowed them.

* * *

 

“Yes, thank you. As quickly as possible.” Sousuke said as he hung up the phone. He rubbed his temples. Shit. He shouldn’t have let Rin go in on his own. But he needed to stay and watch over the kids. There was no way it was safe to leave them again.

And sure, Rin going in alone was stupid, but he knew he would do the same thing for Momo. He couldn’t sit there and let Rin suffer as he waited in agony. People do crazy things for love, this just had to be one of them.

“Is Rin going to be okay?” Makoto asked as the red eyed man disappeared from sight.

“I sure hope so. He and you’re dad will be fine, I’m sure.” He felt bad lying to the children. Obviously he had no way of knowing whether or not everything would be alright, but there was no way he was going to tell that to the innocent children.

Instead he decided to take their mind off of it with the news. He had decided for definite what he wanted to do and figured it would be nice to ask Kisumi first.

“Hey, boys, sit down for a sec.” He said as he too sat down on the floor.

“What is it?” Kisumi asked.

“Well… I don’t know if you too knew for sure, but I’m dating Momotarou Mikoshiba. The, uh, shorter ginger one from the coffee shop.”

“Of course we know Momo! Why do you we need to know you’re going out with him?” Makoto said, exchanging a confused glance with the pink haired boy.

“You see, Momo and I are both men and obviously we can’t have children of our own, but we really would like to have children. So that means we’d have to-”

“Adopt right?” Kisumi said with a grin. “We learnt about an adoption case in Religious Studies the other week at school.” He explained to Sousuke confused look.

“R-Right. Adoption. And anyway, I was thinking that maybe, only if you wanted too of course, you could try living with Momo and I after today.” He said blushing nervously. Christ, who’d have thought he’d have to ask someone to be his child one day.

Kisumi looked stunned. “You want… me? You want to adopt me?”

Sousuke nodded slowly. “W-we can just do it as a trial run first of all. You won’t be able to live with your parents again after this and I don’t want a good kid like you going into care and being thrust in with some random people when someone you know would happily take you.”

Kisumi’s bottom lips trembled. “Of course you don’t have to decide now! God, that’s putting a lot of stress on you isn’t it. I didn’t think this though, I’m sorry I just-” Sousuke rambled.

“Yes.”

“Excuse me?” Sousuke said, thinking he heard wrong.

“Yes. I want to live with you!” He said, tears of happiness running down his cheeks as he flung himself into the PE teachers arms. “Of course I’d want to live with you! You’re so kind to me, and you’re my favourite teacher. Oh! But don’t tell Matsuoka sensei!” He giggled.

Sousuke felt his eyes begin to water too. “It’s not something we’ll be able to sort out quickly, but if you’re willing to put in the effort, I am too. I love to be your dad.” The two smiled at each other before hugging again. Makoto grinned at the scene in front of him. He’d be lying is he said he didn’t know that already though. Honestly, people need to check if people are really asleep before talking about such things in public.

The happy family atmosphere seemed like it could never be broken, but then there was a commotion from the house. Sousuke’s brow furrowed as he placed a finger to his lips, telling the kids to keep quiet. They complied.

“What the fuck was he doing here Kaede?” Ryuga yelled at his wife.

“I don’t know, I don’t know! All of a sudden he was just here!”

“How could’ve he have possibly known?”

“Fuck! That little rat… We should’ve killed him when we had the chance too.”

“I refuse to kill my own son, you know that.”

“Look, Ryuga, now’s not the time to be getting into this. If he’s here then there’s a good chance the cops are here too. We need to bail- _now.”_

Sousuke held Kisumi’s shuddering frame tightly, the child crying for a totally different reason now. Something went down _. ‘Goddamn it Rin… what happened?’_

“And go where, huh?” The masculine voice sounded again. “ _This_ was our sanctuary, _this_ was our safe house. Where the fuck do we go from here?”

There was a pause. “Goro. That shitty little bastard. He’s still on our side. We can bunker down with him for a while. A day or two at the least. No one’s going to know he’s a part of it! No one will suspect a thing! It’s not like there’ll be anyone left to tell the tale in a couple of hours anyway.” Sousuke didn’t know exactly where Goro Sasabe lived, but that information wasn’t hard to find. He just needed to remember they were going there. As much as he would’ve loved to act now, risking two kids just wasn’t worth it. He squeezed Makoto’s shoulder comfortingly, the green eyed boy had moved to attach himself to Sousuke’s side, scared out of his mind too.

“Fine, fuck, alright. But we can’t stay there forever, okay? It’s not safe enough.”

The voices seemed to get fainter after that, the two psychos seemed to be making their escape. Sousuke let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He was about to say something when the sound of sirens filled his ears. A joyful sound if he ever heard one. A couple of squad cars made their way over to surround the house. Sousuke held both Kisumi and Makoto’s hands as they approached one of the cars.

A female with silver hair and bright blue eyes stepped out of the car.

“Yamazaki-Kun!” She called out to him as he walked over. “Oh god, are you guys alright?”

“We’re fine. It’s been… a long day.” Sousuke answered, almost rolling his eyes at how much of an understatement that was. In the background, the teal eyed man noticed a group entering the house. Too bad the culprits were already gone.

“Tell me about it,” She murmured, placing a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Rin and Haru… they’re inside the house. I don’t really know what happened I was watching the kids, keeping them safe. They’ve been through enough today.”

“Hey you two,” She said bending down to the children’s level. “You look super tired.”

“We are.” Makoto said, rubbing his eyes.

“We’ll why don’t you two go take a rest in the back on my squad car?” She asked with a small smile.

“Thank you Mam.” Kisumi said with a faint voice. The two children walked to the car, only about five steps away from the adults and got in, almost instantly falling asleep.

“Thank you so much for this. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you Nitori-Kun” Sousuke said sincerely.

“Nah, it was nothing. That’s what neighbours are for right? Besides, you helped my kid. I own you one.”

“Nitori!” A police officer with blonde hair came rushing out of the house. “It’s bad. We need ambulances. Fast.”

“What? Oh my god, Rin and Haru are they-?” Sousuke asked, horrified.

“We’re going to need you to get in that car with the other too Yamazaki-Kun. Safety reasons.” Nitori said with a kurt nod as she contacted the hospital.

“O-of course.” He replied, slipping into the police car in silence. But instead of sleeping like the two next to him he forced himself to replay the question in his mind over and over-

What the hell happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about 2-3 more chapters after this I think. I'll be so depressed when its over.  
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	14. Between Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rin and Haru wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not too fond of this chapter. It didn't feel right, but nothing I did fixed it so I hope you all like it as it is!

It was dark. Ever so dark.

The overwhelming smell of cleanliness swarmed Haru’s senses until he could recognise nothing else. His eyelids were heavy. They wouldn’t open.

The raven haired man did know where he was. Last he could remember he was… with _them._ Haru felt sick. The things they had done to him, the things they made him do and say… he couldn’t forgive himself for it.

Was he still there? Would he have to go through everything again? More?

No. He wouldn’t. He _couldn’t._

He tried to focus of something else, something other than the smell of the antibacterial atmosphere.

And then he heard it. It was foggy, but he heard it.

_“Will he be okay?”_ a deep and familiar voice asked, it sounded laced with an undertone of sadness. The slight croak in the voice told Haru they had been crying.

_“He should be. He’s recovering just fine. A little shock will probably be evident when he wakes up and mentally there no telling, but physically; excluding some minor injuries that should heal themselves in time, he’s fine.”_ An unrecognisable voice said.

_“Thank God,”_ The man said with a sigh of relief. _“Thank you so much Doctor.”_

_“Mr. Yamazaki, no need to thank me. It’s my job. For now, he needs rest, but soon he should be up. We’ll make sure to call you.”_

Yamazaki? Sousuke! Haru willed his eyes to open, but they stayed closed until he felt himself drifting back in to the darkness once more.

* * *

 

Rin couldn’t move.

He was trapped in darkness and he couldn’t move.

He was confused to say the least.

He could vaguely recall the events that had happened before he found himself in this state. He knew he was with Haru before he blacked out but _why_ had he blacked out?

There was a house, a lodge, and then people. Kisumi’s parents! Rin, in his drowsy state, fought in his head to put the pieces back together from the night before. I mean, he thought it was only the night before, he had been-!

Stabbed! He was stabbed! In the side, he must be… in a hospital? But he couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. If he could just wake himself up he could fine Haru and see if he was alright.

God he hoped Haru was okay. After everything they’d gone through… he needed to see him. To finally know he was safe. But his damn eyelids wouldn’t open.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched sobbing. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was until the noise began to form coherent sentences.

_“Please be okay. Please b-be okay Rin. You can’t die yet. You can’t leave me here on my own. Us against the world right? Always. I don’t know what to do without you. I know I moved away, but I never stopped thinking about you. But you know t-that don’t you? I mean, we d-did speak almost every night.”_ There was a pause and a sniff. _“What if I never get to speak to you again?”_ the voice suddenly choked on words and began to cry at full pelt. And Rin wanted too as well because he would be a fool to not recognise the voice of his own sister.

Gou. Oh god, he knew how much this must be hurting her, but he couldn’t reply. As hard as he tried, as much as he wanted to scream that he was there, that he was okay, he couldn’t fathom how to.

He was forced to listen to the continuous sobbing until the sound faded out into nothing.

* * *

 

Haru’s senses picked back up again at the sound of yelling. A woman yelling.

_“Please, can we not do this now? You’re disturbing him!”_ The female voice said.

_“I’m disturbing him? The cheek of it! You’re the one shouting-”_ A more masculine voice added in.

_“Oh do not even start right now. You think he didn’t hear enough of our arguing as a child? For once can we just sit here and talk peacefully. For the sake of our **son!** ” _a sharp silence pierced the room’s lively atmosphere, leaving Haru to mentally curl up into a metaphorical ball.

His parents had come? He hadn’t seen them in… well, he didn’t know how long. But now they were there. Beside him. And yet he couldn’t reach out to touch them.

Haru’s father sighed. _“Fine. Fine. God, I’m sorry. I’m just… our baby boy.”_ Haru suddenly felt wet droplets falling onto what he though was his hand. Tears… His father was crying for him?

_“I know, I know,”_ He heard the comforting voice of his mother sooth. _“He’s a strong boy. He’ll pull through. He always does.”_

_“How’s the other man he came in with?”_ Haru’s dad asked. Other man? Who else was injured? He desperately wanted to hear more, but was suddenly drifting back through the blackness into a slumber.

* * *

 

_“Hey Sensei,”_ A small voice said quietly. Rin felt a dip in where he was laying, the child obviously sitting down on his bed. _“We made this for you today in class. I know it’s not great, but we all really want you to get better soon. Makoto and I more than anyone. The substitute teacher said we should be doing school work and not some ‘silly’ drawing but we all stuck up for you. We miss you Rin. I miss you.”_

Rin felt Kisumi’s hand clasp around his own as he continued to speak, sniffling and stuttering due to his tears. _“You need to wake up so I can say thank you. I mean, I’ve said it so much anyway. But you can’t hear me. Can you?”_ There was a pause, as if the child was waiting for a reply, but to his dismay a response never came. _“I didn’t think so. But that’s why you need to get up now! Thanks to you Sousuke and Momo are going to adopt me! Yeah, I know- me! I’m so excited. They say we can even get a dog or a cat or something cool like that. I can’t wait to move in with them. But I have to wait a little while. There’s some papers and stuff, adult stuff that needs to be done. I’m in a… what did Momo call it? A care home? A foster house? I can’t remember. But there are lots of other children here, so it’s never boring. Still, I’d like to leave as soon as I can .It’s all thanks to you. My par- umm… Ryuga and Kaede are gone now. I’ll tell you about it when you wake up. It’s a story you’ll want to hear. So wake up okay? Because you started this! You need to know how it ends!”_

Rin felt something be placed gently into his hand as the weight from his bed was removed _. “See you soon Matsuoka Sensei, yeah?”_ The boy said before he left, leaving Rin to lay immobile in silence.

* * *

 

When Haru finally regained the ability to hear what was going on around him, he desperately wished to drift back. He could instantly tell that this time it was Makoto in the room with him. His sons hand was in his own, squeezing harder than it ever had before.

_“Daddy? It’s me, Makoto.”_ The boy broke down already, tears pouring down his cheeks. _“I’m s-s-sorry I haven’t been to see you much. I tried to be strong and not get upset, I went to school and everything. But I miss you. I want you to wake up. Why haven’t you woken up yet? The doctors said it wouldn’t be long but you’re still asleep.”_ Makoto took a few deep breaths before continuing. _“I’ve been with Sousuke, so I haven’t been on my own. Kisumi has been there for me too, but tensions are still pretty high after… what happened. You’ll hear about it when you wake up, it was intense. But don’t worry about it no one was hurt. Well… no one important was hurt. Daddy, the doctors won’t tell me anything about you or Rin,”_ Rin? Why Rin? _“I don’t like it. They treat me like I’m a child. You never did that daddy. You would never do that. So you need to wake up please, so we can be grown-ups together.”_ He felt Makoto climb up onto the bed he was on and lay next to Haru, hugging his dad tightly.

_“I already lost mummy, I can’t lose you too.”_

Just when Haru thought he was blacking out again he found himself standing in a black space. Areas of white seemed to continue for miles and miles. There was no one else there. Or so he thought, until he heard a voice behind him.

“Haru.” Haru whipped around to see an angel. The most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes upon. Her brunette hair hung down past her waist and her green eye shone vibrantly as she smiled at Haru. He felt his knees buckle beneath him; he fell onto them shortly after, his body giving up.

“H-Hana?” He whispered. Tears cascaded down his face. He squeezed his hands into fists. “I don’t… I don’t understand! I don’t understand any of this! Why can’t I move? Why can’t I wake up? Why are you… here?” He yelled, his voice dry and yet still loud.

“Shhh Haruka,” She cooed as she knelt down next to him, her wings spreading out wide, white and large and full of thick fluffy feathers. “It’s okay. Of course it’s confusing. A lot has happened, and you’ll understand in time, I promise.”

“Am I dead?” He whispered, his voice now barely audible, not wanting it to be true.

Hana chuckled softly. “No silly, you’re not dead. Do you really think I’d let you leave Makoto?”

Haru looked up at her finally again. “No, No you’d never do that.” He replied. “So where am I?”

“You got stuck in-between. In-between life and death. You lost a lot of blood, a few head injuries, it’s taken a while for you to recover, and therefore you’ve been here. In nothingness. But now you have to go back.”

“Yes, yes, please send me back. Makoto, Sousuke, Kisumi, Rin, I need them to be alright.” Haru said, stumbling to his feet again.

“I know you do. You’re lucky Haru. You get to return. You get to continue. Make the most of it okay?” She whispered sweetly.

“I will. I always have.” Hana leant forward and kissed Haru on the cheek.

“I hope this is the last time I see you in a long time Haru. It’s not your time yet.”

“I hope so too,” He said. “I’ve gotta keep my eye on Makoto.” He glanced around the empty whiteness of the room, expecting to see a door or something of such likeness, but to no avail.

“Haru, what are you looking for?” Hana inquired.

“How? How do I get back?” She sent him a pitiful smile.

“Shut your eyes numnuts.” She watched as his blue orbs disappeared and then she covered his eyes with her hands. “When you open your eyes, you’ll be back.”

“Just like that?” He asked holding his breath.

“Just like that.” She kissed his lips one last time. “Goodbye my love.”

And suddenly the room of white was gone, and so was Hana, and the nothingness and the inability to move.

He could open his eyes. He could see the cosy hospital room he had been put up in, he could see the flowers and card sent by friends and family, but most importantly; he could see his son in front of him. He smiled softly as he weakly brought a hand up to rub Makoto’s head.

“Hey Mako, I’m back.” He croaked, not sure he had spoken loud enough for the child to hear him, but when he saw the emerald eyes meet his sapphire ones he knew he had woken his son.

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “D-Daddy? Is that really you?” He asked, making sure it wasn’t another dream.

“Yes,” He wheezed. “It’s me. I missed you Makoto.” He said quietly before his son enveloped him into a bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of him.

But he had no complaints. He was back. And he was ready to find answers.

* * *

 

“Oh baby we were so worried about you.” His mum cooed, stroking his hair.

“Mum, I’m fine, I’m honestly fine.” He reassured her. But the truth was, he wasn’t okay. He felt… empty. After hearing from Sousuke about Rin’s condition he had felt even more sad than he already was. He couldn’t sleep well either. Every time he shut his eyes-

No. He couldn’t think about that. Not right now.

“I know, I’m so glad.” The kind woman said with a smile.

“Me too. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d…” Haru’s father started. “Well, that’s not important now, is it?”

“Any news on Rin’s condition?” Haru asked desperately.

His mother shook her head. “I’m sorry honey. Not yet. I do hope he wakes up soon. I’m looking forward to meeting him. He better be treating you right.”

“Mum, it’s because he was trying to save me that he’s ill, I think we know already he treats me right.” He replied.

“Of course! What a stand-up guy, I shall have to thank him when he wakes up.” Haru’s dad said.

His parents stayed around a little longer, which was nice for Haru. He didn’t spend time with his family much- mostly because they weren’t really a _family._ The two had raised Haru, but they never felt any love towards each other so sometimes Haru felt as though he was a burden to them, or that they were just playing pretend. He never liked his parents relationship, but he loved them both in his own weird way.

“We should get going now, let you have some rest.” Haru’s dad said, kissing his forehead.

“We’ll stop by sometime soon though, to make sure you’re still okay.”

“Alright. See you guys later.” Haru said with a faint wave.

He wanted to go and see Rin. But he wasn’t allowed out of his bed, something about it being dangerous in his condition. He didn’t care though. He wanted to see him. And he would, tonight. He planned on getting up and going to see his boyfriend.

He suddenly had a great idea! He dialled Sousuke’s number and rang his best friend’s phone.

“Sousuke?”

“Hey Haru, how are you feeling?”

“I’m… alright. Hey, I was wondering if you could bring something to the hospital for me.”

“…What kind of something?”

* * *

 

For Rin, no such luck wasn’t on his side. His body still lay immobile on the bed. However he could still hear. Doctors speaking about his condition, visitors coming in daily. It pained him so much that he couldn’t respond to them. He wanted them to know he was here, that he could understand them. He-

_“Rin?”_ a voice whispered. A voice so familiar.

_“Oh my god Rin.”_ A voice so lovely.

_“I’m so sorry.”_ A voice he craved to move for.

But how was he here? He was injured surely. And if he wasn’t, why hadn’t he come to see Rin sooner?

_“Can you hear me Rin?”_ He wanted to scream it ‘Yes Haru, yes I can hear you!’ but of course, he couldn’t even twitch a finger. _“I don’t remember everything from when I was asleep, but I know I could hear. I… I hope you can too.”_ Rin wanted to scream. Finally! Someone knew!

_“I wanted to say I’m sorry,”_ No. _“You shouldn’t have had to come after me,”_ No, no, no! “ _You got hurt because of me.”_ He was okay with that really, as long as Haru was okay.

He heard his boyfriend chuckle softly. “ _If you could reply you’d probably tell me I’m being stupid. But, y’know, you’d probably feel the same way if it were me so you can’t judge,”_ He suddenly felt Haru’s warm hand in his own cold one. “ _Umm… wake up soon okay? I can’t handle being here without you. They say I’m traumatised by what happened. And I guess on some level they’re right, but I’d rather talk it out with you. It’s hard for me to talk about but I feel you have a right to know what happened. But I want to talk to you when you can respond and hold me and tell me I’m beautiful. Bless him, Makoto’s been a star, but I can’t… I can’t tell him what happened. What would he think of me as a father?_ ” Haru’s body was trembling now. He could feel Haru crying, he would do anything to make it stop.

But what could he do?

_“I love you. I love you so much. I don’t care how long it takes for you to wake up- I know you will. And when you do, I’ll be right here beside you.”_ Haru brought Rin’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckle. _“There’s… a long story with K-Kaede and Ryuga. They… They’re gone, I’ll say that, but I’m not strong enough to go through it again. Not yet.”_

For a long while Haru was quiet. Just sitting embracing the time with his boyfriend.

_“Hey,”_ He finally spoke again. _“I brought something for you. I thought, maybe it’d cheer you up.”_ There was a soft rummaging of bags before Rin felt something being placed on his head.

_“You look fucking ridiculous, but if it makes you feel any better, I’m wearing mine too. I made Sousuke go and get them for us.”_ Haru made a quiet dolphin noise. Rin felt his ear twitch. That sound… it was the sound Haru made on their first date! When they were sitting in that café wearing…

Oh god. He knew what was on his head now. That outrageous shark hat from the aquarium. It felt like so long ago now, but it was a happy time, a better time. He tried to squeeze Haru’s hand.

_“Rin?”_ He was confused at Haru’s questioning voice. What did he do? “ _Did you just… Do it again_!” Haru urged.

Rin thought back. Had he actually squeezed Haru’s hand? He tried again, feeling that his hand was slightly moving.

“ _Oh shit! Someone! Anyone! He’s moving, he’s moving_!” He heard Haru cry before he started to fade out again.

* * *

 

When he finally opened his eyes, he was alone. In a vast space of white. He didn’t know where he was, or how he’d got there. All he knew was that he could move and _see,_ he breathed a sigh of relief as he started to wander around the emptiness.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Quick as a flash he turned around, ready to yell questions at the person and find out what was going on. But he stopped when he looked at them. When he looked in to red eyes that mimicked his own.

“…Dad?” Rin whispered, reaching out a hand to touch his father.

The man smiled, he didn’t look a day older than when Rin last saw him. He guessed once you died, you just didn’t age.

“Son. It’s been a long time.” Rin stumbled forward into his father’s arms as tears welled up in his eyes.

“How? How can you be here?” Rin whispered.

“That’s what I should be asking you Rinrin,” Rin blushed at the use of his old nickname. “Why are you here so soon?”

“I don’t even know where here is.” The burgundy haired man said as his shouldered slumped forward.

“Life and death aren’t that far apart Rin. There’s only a thin barrier that separates them, that’s where we are. Between the two worlds. You lost a lot of blood Rin. A lot. It’s a miracle you lasted this long.”

“What are you saying? That I’m going to die?” Rin worried.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. Don’t you understand? Rin, you’re one of the lucky ones. You get to go back; you can be with your family. I… I would give anything to have your chance.” Rin’s father said with a slight stammer.

“Dad… I missed you so much. So did and Gou. Why didn’t you get to come back? I-It’s not fair.” Rin blubbered into his father’s shoulder.

“I know, I know. But look at you! You’ve done so well! You became an amazing teacher, you landed yourself an amazing partner and you’re already a dad. You’ve grown up so much.”

“You know about all that?” Rin asked in shock.

“Of course I do Rin, I’m always watching over you, both you and Gou. I love you. I’m always there for you guys, if not in person, then in spirit.” He paused. “That was too cheesy, wasn’t it?”

Rin laughed. “No, no it was perfect.”

They shared a smile before Rin’s dropped. “Does this mean…I won’t see you after this?”

“Not for a long time I hope.” His father said with sincerity.

“B-But I love you. I don’t want to leave you.” Rin’s head dropped.

“Now listen to me son,” His father said, making Rin face him “You have a boyfriend who loves you, and a little boy who needs you. You have to make sure Gou is alright too. You have friends, and students that you can’t just leave behind foe me. I’m in your past Rin. You have to have a future.”

Rin’s lower lip trembled but he nodded anyway. “Okay. It’s time to go.”

Rin pulled his father in for a crushing hug. “How do I wake up?”

“Close your eyes.”

Rin obliged. “Now what?”

Rin’s father squeezed his son tight before whispering to him-

“Open them.”

* * *

 

Haru was sitting in a comfy chair next to Rin’s bed. It had been two weeks since he felt Rin move. The doctors told him he was imagining this, most likely due to the fact that he got out of bed before he was supposed to.

Yeah right.

Haru knew he felt Rin move, and so every moment he could, he was here with Rin.

“And then Makoto did the craziest thing,” He continued his story with his hand in Rin’s his head leaning on the bed. “He ran over to the person in the bed next to mine and stole their pudding cup while they weren’t looking just so I could eat it. Sometimes that boy is too nice for his own good.”

“You could say that again.”

Haru lifted his head and turned towards the croaky voice, almost cracking his neck in the process.

“Oh my God.” Haru breathed.

“Surprise.” The laying man said with a weak grin, showing his sharp teeth to Haru one again.

Haru gripped the sides of Rin’s face, water forming in the bottoms of both their eyes. “Oh my God.” Haru repeated. “You’re awake. You’re here- I-” Haru began to shake.

“Hey, no need for tears. I’m back baby.” Rin sobbed as a tear fell from his eye.

Haru leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Rin’s, kissing him deeply but gently. As they kissed, tears fell down their faces, a miracle! Finally something good was happening in their lives.

They didn’t know how long they stayed in the same position, kissing each other softly and crying with joy, but they knew they didn’t care.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Haru whimpered.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Rin said back.

“I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have been so careless. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I hadn’t been taken. I never wanted you hurt.”

“Has it not occurred to you that I came after you because I feel the same? I never wanted you to be hurt because of me.”

“It’s all okay now though isn’t it?” Haru asked, not sure if he was asking or trying to convince himself.

“Its fine, we’re fine.” He said back, leaning his forehead against Haru’s.

“I love you so much.” Haru said softly, Rin replied using the same words.

“Rin?” A voice said from the doorway. “Rin you’re awake! You’re finally awake!” Makoto ran and all but lept onto the bed where the two men were embracing.

“Careful Makoto!” Haru said, worried for Rin.

“No, it fine, I’d happily be jumped on if it meant I got a hug from my favourite little guy.” Makoto beamed and hugged Rin tightly, his small arms winding around his neck. Rin couldn’t suddenly feel his neck getting wet.

“No, not you too Makoto, I thought one of us would get to stay strong.” Rin teased.

“I’m s-sorry, I just… I’ve been waiting so long so that we could be a family again. And now you’re back. We can be. I’m just so happy.” Makoto said, pulling his face back up to look at Rin again.

“Me too buddy.” Rin said, his voice was still immensely croaky. Haru made a mental note to get his lover some water when the doctor arrived.

“You’ll come back and live with us again right?” The child said excitedly.

“Of course I will.”

“And… and you won’t ever have to leave again?”

“Until death do us part Makoto.”

The green eyed boy giggled. He looked away shyly before saying. “I love you Dad, I’m so glad you’re back.”

Rin smiled the widest he had in ages. “I love you too son.”

“You two…” Haru said, pulling them both in for a hug. “Stop making everything so much more sentimental! I don’t think I can take it.”

The family laughed together. All joint in a hug, one they never wanted to break out of.

“Welcome back Mr. Matsuoka,” Their moment was interrupted by the warm voice of the doctor from the doorway.

“Let’s get you caught up on what happened while you were out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, this story is nearly over I think. 1-2 more chapters? And then I'm thinking maybe a spin off for Makoto x Kisumi and hell, maybe even a little SouMo too! XD   
> Thanks for reading this chapter- you'll be happy to know the angst is officially... OVER! thank god...  
> Kudos an comments are always appreciated!   
> I can' believe there's almost 5,000 hits on this story, thank you all so much!   
> I look forward to seeing you next chapter :)


	15. To Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- this is the last official chapter! There will ben epilogue after this though, just to round up the story. Enjoy this chapter- sorry it took so long, Christmas was busy! :P
> 
> Just as a quick note- Brief mention of rape in this chapter

“This is embarrassing Haru.”

“Yeah well, I had to do it too so get over it.” Haru said teasingly as he wheeled Rin out of the hospital.

It was policy to leave in a wheelchair and Rin had never felt more emasculated. He was forced to sit with his belongings in his lap as Haru rolled him outside- it wasn’t like he couldn’t walk!

“Whatever, just get us out of here quickly, I long for fresh air!” It had been another long two weeks since Rin had woken up. By some miracle, both the men were fine and after two weeks were both free from the hospital, hopefully for a long time.

Haru complied and got Rin out of the hospital pronto. He too wanted to leave the place. It wasn’t like Haru was stuck there, but he wanted to spend time with Rin and make sure he was okay. He had to thank Sousuke and Momo for looking after Makoto for such a long periods of time. The tall man just insisted that it was practice for when Kisumi moved in with him, but Haru was glad for his kindness anyway.

“See? That wasn’t so painful was it?” Rin just hummed in response, standing up and stretching. He winced; the stitches for his wound had only recently been taken out and so the scar was still a little sensitive.

He breathed in a huge breath of air. “It’s good to be out of there.” He stated, looking around at the outside world.

“It sure is. It’s all over now, hopefully the only thing we have to worry about now is Makoto hitting puberty.” Haru said jokingly.

Rin laughed. “Yeah, and with the way that kids growing it won’t be long now.”

Haru groaned “Don’t even joke about that, I don’t want to lose my little boy.”

“He’ll be the same boy Haru,” Rin comforted. “Just… a lot bigger. Hey! I bet you anything he grows up to be taller than you!”

“No way. He won’t be.” Haru said, frowning at Rin.

“Did you see how tall your dad was? He’s a machine! He’s definitely inherited that height.”

Haru rolled his eyes in response. It had been nice when Rin had met his parents. It was a week after Rin had woken up and they had insisted on greeting him properly. Luckily, the two were very accepting of Haru and Rin’s relationship, so there was no more drama to be had there. Haru had mentioned to Rin how his parents were never together, and he could tell by their friendly attitudes towards each other, nothing like he and Haru were. But despite that, the love they felt for Haru was obvious in their actions. Rin hoped to see more of them soon.

Suddenly, a large figure and two much smaller ones began to walk towards the couple. As they got closer Haru realised who they were and beamed.

“Makoto!” He said calling out to his son. The growing green eyed boy ran right into his father giving him a crushing hug before going to Rin and giving him a gentler one, knowing now about his wound.

“Rin! I can’t believe you’re out already.” He said smiling up at his second father.

“They couldn’t keep me in there a moment longer,” Rin smiled back, leaning down to kiss the boy on his head. Makoto giggled and ran back to Haru as Sousuke approached. “Sousuke, I didn’t expect you to turn up.”

“Well, they both desperately wanted to see you, even though we came yesterday. And I guess I wanted to see how you were both doing too.” He said quietly.

“Thank you Sousuke.” Haru said, offering a small smile.

“And!” Kisumi shouted, getting the attention drawn to him. “We have a surprise for you two!”

Rin sent a questioning look Sousuke’s way. “Sorry, I know you guys wanted a quiet evening but everyone wanted to-” Sousuke started

“ _Everyone?”_ Rin said, earning himself a pitied smile from Sousuke.

“Just get in your car and drive to my place. It’ll make more sense there.” He said, grabbing Kisumi’s hand, who in turn took Makoto’s as they walked off together.

“Oi! Sousuke!” Haru called

“Just do it dad!” Makoto shouted with a giggle. “It’ll be great!”

Haru and Rin looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

“I guess we have to go.” Haru said, not wanting to admit that he was looking forward to whatever it was.

“But I thought you said you wanted to talk to me about something?” Rin asked.

Haru felt a spike of fear run through him. It was true; he needed to talk to Rin. He’d spoken to Sousuke about some of what had happened when he was taken, but not all of it. He _needed_ to talk to Rin, but he would admit he was scared. Scared of what Rin would thing of him, sure, but mostly scared about re visiting the memories he had buried deep down inside. It had been over a month since the whole thing had happened, but Haru hadn’t had one decent night sleep that wasn’t plagued with visions of them.

“I-It’s fine, it can wait.” He lied, forcing a smile at Rin.

Rin wasn’t convinced. “Haru, you sounded like this was important. Look, I want to drop my stuff off back at our place anyway. We can talk and then go to Sousuke’s, alright?” Haru nodded as they loaded the car and drove to Haru’s apartment.

It felt like ages since Rin had been here. Well, it was ages in all fairness. “Home sweet home.” He said as he walked to the bedroom to put his things down.

Nothing had really changed, he observed, except that there was a large canvas covered by a sheet in the corner of the bedroom.

“That’s my latest piece. I was working on it before… all of that happened. It’s almost done now,” Haru said from the doorway. “You can take a look if you want.”

Rin pulled the sheet off of the canvas, intrigues as to what he might find. His hear skipped a beat when he saw the painting. A red heart was in the centre and seemed to be enclosed inside a blue heart that was enclosed inside a red one and so on, but all of that was covered in red and blue swirls in different shades, darker near the centre and light near the edges. It truly was beautiful, how the colours blended together so much that you felt they were one.

“Do you like it?” Haru asked nervously, walking in to the room.

“Haru… its… it’s just beautiful.” He stuttered. He had never seen one of Haru’s pieces up close. He was truly very talented at what he did.

“I’m glad you think so, you inspired it.”

“What’s it called?” Rin questioned as he turned to Haru.

The raven haired male smiled in response. “Mr. Matsuoka.”

Rin moved close to Haru and crushed their lips together, kissing him deeply and passionately. He moved them back until Haru’s knees hit the back of the bed, causing them to fall down onto it.

The two kissed softly for a while before Rin slid his hands under Haru’s shirt and pressed a leg into his crotch area.

That’s when Haru panicked. He was scared to let Rin touch him, not after… he had to stop this and explain.

“Rin,” He said desperately. “Rin stop. Please stop!” He said, his heart pumping fast, his whole body trembling, not in pleasure, but in fear.

“Haru?” Rin asked, worried by Haru’s sudden yells. He noticed tears were forming in Haru’s eyes. “Oh my God Haru! What’s wrong? You can talk to me.”

 “No, No, I’m so scared Rin. So scared.” Rin felt his heart break at Haru’s words.

“Scared of what?” Rin asked, stroking Haru’s soft black hair as he climbed off of the other male and sat them both up.

“Scared that it worked. That my body won’t react to your touch anymore. I’m scared they broke me. I’m scared you’ll hate me for what happened.” He rambled, his bottom lip trembling.

“Haru, please tell me what happened.” He asked sincerely.

“It was _her_ ,” Haru spat. “ _Kaede._ I was fine with Ryuga beating me, that I could take. But she…” He put his head in his hands, hiding his face. “She… She _touched_ me Rin. In places I only wanted you to touch me.” Haru whispered as he broke down, tears over flowing now.

“Oh God Haru, come here.” He said pulling him into his arms and cradling him.

“I’m s-so sorry Rin. I didn’t want to react to it. But I did. Every time my body reacted, and I hated it! She made me… made me call out her name when it happened. I didn’t want too. I didn’t want her filthy hands on me.” He cried into Rin’s arms. “I’ve washed so much, but it won’t go away. I feel so wrong. I don’t deserve you, she told me I wouldn’t react to you anymore.” Haru said, sobbing continuously.

“Hey, Haru you know she couldn’t do that! She’s… she’s sick in the head, okay? She had no right to touch you! No right! Do the police know about this?” Haru shook his head. “Fuck! As soon as possible, we’re telling them- okay? She can’t just… just… just _rape_ you and get away with it.” Rin growled, angrier than he’d ever been before.

Haru looked up into Rin’s eyes, his own still brimming with tears. “Take it away.”

“Take what away?”

“Take her filthy touch away. I want yours, only yours. Please Rin, I can’t take feeling like this anymore.” He whispered.

“Are you sure Haru?” Rin said, not wanting to force Haru into anything, he would never have that forced upon him again.

Haru nodded, moving in swiftly to kiss Rin. This kiss wasn’t as deep as the last one, but it held so much more meaning.

Rin laid Haru back down in the position they were in. still kissing him softly. He waited a good long amount of time before he moved his hands back up to touch Haru’s bare skin under his shirt. Haru flinched away from the touch, causing Rin to stop.

“You alright?” He checked.

“I’m fine, s-sorry, just nervous. Please don’t stop.” Rin nodded, worried, but continued anyway.

Haru didn’t recoil this time, as Rin’s hands glided up his pale skin to feel all of Haru, to take all of her touch away. Rin slowly removed both his and Haru’s shirts. He pressed their bodies together, the warmth from both of them radiating to each other.

As they kissed again, Rin wound his fingers in Haru’s black strands, letting him know it was just him, and that there was no need to panic. To both Haru and Rin’s relief, they could both feel Haru getting hard.

Rin pulled away to ask Haru if he was ready for more. The blue eyed man nodded and once again didn’t stir as Rin unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down his long slender legs. He repeated the action on himself before ridding them mutually of their boxers.

Haru stiffened as his erection hit the cold air.

“Haru?” Rin whispered, needed to check he was okay.

“I’m fine Rin. I’m fine. Thank you,” He said with a tiny smile. “Now touch me please.”

So Rin did. He slowly wrapped his hand around Haru and pumped slowly until Haru was at full hardness. When he believed Haru was ready he pressed their members together and stroked them as one, knowing Haru would need the comfort of not feeling alone at that moment.

Neither of them lasted long, it was a short and sweet encounter. Haru with his arched back came with a small gasp of Rin’s name, while Rin exploded shortly after in silence.

“Rin… Thank you.” Haru said as they cleaned themselves up.

“It’s no problem Haru. I just wish you had told me sooner about what had happened. We could’ve told the police faster.” Rin said, hugging Haru’s naked form next to his own.

“I know, but you were still in the hospital, I didn’t want to worry you.” He explained.

Rin and Haru got dressed together, never going three feet away from each other, feeling more connected than ever. They quickly made their way downstairs, Haru was feeling a lot better now. He was gaining some of the confidence he had in himself back- and of course it was all thanks to the one he loved.

“Hey Haru, I love you.” Rin said when they reached the car.

Haru grinned. “I love you too Rinrin.”

Haru and Rin hopped into Haru’s car and drove to Sousuke and Momo’s new apartment. They had brought a place to live together around the time of Haru’s kidnapping. Luckily, they had one with a spare bedroom that was not going to be used as Kisumi’s room. It was a nice little place, Haru had stopped by to visit when Makoto was staying there, he was glad to see Sousuke had settled down.

When they arrived, Rin walked hand in hand with Haru to the door.

“Are you as scared about what this could be as I am?” He asked Haru as he knocked.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it will be fun.” Haru said as the door opened. Sousuke stood in the doorway and invited them in. The two walked into the main room and saw all of their friends and family together in one place.

“They’re here!” Someone’s voice shouted loudly making everyone turn to see the couple, blushing and awkwardly standing in the doorway. There was a second of silence before the whole room busted into applause and cheers. Haru was majorly confused, what was going on?

“Haru-Chan! Rin-Chan! Congratulations on getting released from the hospital!” Nagisa cried, running over to the two men and hugging them both tightly.

“Nagisa-Kun, I don’t think that’s the correct thing to say in a situation like this!” Rei said, pushing up his glasses from where he stood behind Nagisa.

“Well what else was I supposed to say?” Nagisa said, tilting his head to one side.

Rei was stumped, just blushing in response when Nagisa poked his tongue out. “It’s good to see you again Haruka. And you Rin.” Rei said, more formally than Nagisa had.

“You too Rei.” Haru said, shaking Rei’s hand as Rin had done before him.

“Haruka-Senpai!” A loud voice sounded as a blur or orange rushed towards him.

“Momo, I saw you literally yesterday.” Haru said rolling his eyes as Rin cackled.

“Yeah, but you weren’t officially out of this mess then were you?” Momo said, greeting Rin with a hug too.

“What do you mean ‘Officially out of this mess’?” Haru asked, confused.

“You haven’t heard yet? They finally found Goro Sasabe, he’s been taken to prison!” Momo said with a cheer, causing everyone to cheer with him.

Rin felt himself choke back a sob. Finally the missing piece. He had only heard about the whole story a few days after he woke up from Haru, and he had been worried about it ever since because that sly bastard Goro had gotten away. He shook his head as the memory of the re-telling poped into his head.

* * *

 

_“Rin, you need to know the whole story.” It was the third day after Rin had come out of his coma and Haru had decided Rin ought to know about what had happened during their long sleep._

_“I’m all ears.”_

_“Well,” Haru began. “When you were… attacked, the two must’ve left the house because Sousuke overheard them talking about where to go next. They were headed to Goro’s place, Sousuke would’ve told the police sooner but the commotion happened when they found us and it slipped his mind until he had reached the hospital. Then he managed to remember once the initial panic was over and told officer Nitori about what he had overheard. She sent a team into it right away; any lead was a good one. Goro’s house was in shambles by the time they reached it. Everything was trashed, but they were still inside. Ryuga and Kaede I mean. The two were arguing about something or other when the team burst in on them packing to get away. They both pulled guns on the officers. Apparently there was some big standoff thing, I’m not sure on the details but all I know is that Kaede said something about them rather being dead than forced to live in a cell. She… she shot Ryuga in the head and went for herself, but one of the officers shot her leg first to stop her. She’s been sentenced to life in a women’s prison. The only loose end they’ve yet to tie up is Goro himself.”_

_Rin sat in silence as he processed all of the information. “Ryuga is… dead?” He clarified, getting a nod from Haru. “And Kaede is locked up?” Another nod. Rin felt himself well up. They were gone! Finally gone! He let some absent tears fall down his cheeks as he sat in the hospital bed, holding Haru’s hand in silence, happy the were gone. “Wait,” He said, with sudden realisation. “Goro?”_

_Haru shook his head. “He was gone by the time they arrived. He must’ve realised something was up, when the two came to his house, and decided to flee. They have people looking into it, but he’s not turned up yet.” Haru said, disgust in his voice and a glare in his eyes._

_Rin squeezed Haru’s hand tighter. “They’ll find him. I know they will.”_

* * *

 

Haru was squeezing Rin hand tightly this time.

“What happened? How did they find him?” Haru questioned desperately.

“He was camping out in some abandoned house on the outskirts of Iwatobi. Luckily he seemed to run out of food or something because Officer Nitori was in a shop that sells her sons favourite snacks when she saw him buying stuff. Not very sneaky now was he? It was awesome! Officer Nitori took him in herself- she was given a promotion and everything.” Momo said, as he rattled on about more to do with it, but Rin and Haru had stopped listing.

“It’s over Haru.” Rin said, looking at Haru with a smile.

“It really is.” Haru replied. They instinctively leant in and kissed each other on the lips, passionately, but not as such to gross out the people around them.

“We’ll have to thank Officer Nitori.” Haru said as he pulled away.

“Every day for the rest of our lives.” Rin replied grinning.

“Ew, mushy! Get a room!” A girls voice called out, Rin looked over to see his sister.

“Gou!” He said, moving over to give her a hug. “I thought you went back to America?”

“Yeah, well, maybe I lied.” She grinned.

“Gou, you have a company to run!” He joked, punching her lightly in the arm.

“That can wait for my big brother!” She giggled. “Oh!” She said, turning to Haru. “I don’t think we ever properly met. My name is Gou, I’m Rin’s sister.” She said, grinning. Her eyes were as red and passion filled as Rin’s were.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. You’re in fashion design right? Rin’s told me a lot about you.” He said warmly. Gou beamed in response and started to chat happily with Haru.

Rin was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by the man he knew as Seijuro. “Rin!” He said happily. “I’m glad you’re back now buddy. Momo has been worried sick about the both of you. And well, I have too.” He said, his scary smile shining widely.

“Thanks Sei, it’s good to be back. And to see everyone again.” He said happily, joining the man for a ‘Bro hug’. When they pulled away Seijuro’s eyes were on something behind him. “You okay there?”

Sei shook his head. “Who is _she?”_ He said, eyes wide, Rin turned around to see the barista looking with gooey eyes at his sister, he turned back, daggers in his eyes.

“Oh hell no. you stay away from my sister Seijuro!” He said with half mock anger half ’I’ll rip your fucking head off’ anger.

Seijuro seemed to visibly pale. “H-Hey, I know the feeling man. How do you think I feel knowing my brother is dating that beast Sousuke?” He said, pointing over to where Momo and Sousuke stood, holding hands and smiling at each other.

“You don’t like Sousuke?” Rin asked.

“It’s not that I don’t like him, he’s a great guy! He’s just… the first boyfriend my brother has ever had and if he hurts him, I’ll kill him.” He said, the scary face coming back.

“Trust me Sei, now that they’re living together and they’re adopting a kid, I’m pretty sure you can say they’re in it for life.” Rin re assured him with a hand on his shoulder. “That being said- you touch my sister and you die.”

“Got it.” Seijuro said, before slipping away to mingle again.

When Rin turned back to Haru his parents were with him and Gou.

“You’re _the_ Gou Matsuoka?” Haru’s mother asked excitedly.

“The one and only.” She said with a nod.

“Oh god, someone hold me! This is amazing- I have some of your early work! I’ve been in love with your stuff ever since I first saw it online! I never thought I’d get to meet you!” She chuckled nervously.

Haru rolled his eyes at Rin while he laughed freely.

Haru managed to slide out of the conversation to stand again with Rin but before he could say anything they both heard “Mr. Matsuoka!” Coming from down below.

Kisumi and Makoto stood with cheeky grins staring up at the two. Kisumi had his hands behind his back.

“Why do I get the feeling you two are up to no good?” Haru said, raising an eyebrow.

The two boys giggled. “We have a present for you two!” Makoto said with a grin. “Well, technically it’s from all of us in 8B and your other classes.”

“We wanted to do something nice to show you how much we care about you both. You’ve both always been there for us, helping us and supporting us. We wanted to return the favour.” Kisumi said as he pulled his hands out from behind his back to hand Rin an envelope sealed with a bright red ribbon.

Rin opened the envelope and looked at the children with his mouth agape. As soon as Haru read what was inside he had the same expression.

“How the hell did you guys get this?” Rin asked shocked.

“Well, we all chipped in!” Kisumi said.

“That, and Shouta’s dad is really rich.” Makoto explained

“And gullible.” The pink haired boy added.

“I don’t understand,” Haru said. “Why did you get this for us?”

“You’ve been through so much recently, we just thought it might be nice to give you guys a break from all of it.” Rin stared down at the tickets in his hands as Makoto spoke. Two tickets to England with an all-inclusive hotel booked. He couldn’t believe the children had done this.

“Thank you so much.” Haru said, bending down to kiss each of the boys as a thank you.

“It was nothing.” The two said at the same time.

“Hey everybody!” Momotarou said as he stood on a glass table, tapping his cup as if it too were glass. “It’s time for a speech! Not from me of course- I’m not that good at being sentimental!” He said, earning a few laughs. “No, but seriously, Sousuke would like to say a few words.”

The crowd of people turned to Sousuke. He blushed rapidly. “Oh… right.” He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and everything in-between… you know what? This speech was stupid, I’ll just say what I need to,” He said, throwing the paper away. “Rin, Haru. You’ve both been through so much this past year and I for one am proud of you both. It’s been a wild journey but I feel that hopefully this one is coming to an end so you guys can start a new chapter together with your wonderful son Makoto. It truly is a miracle that you both made it out of that situation; it’s just proof to all of us that you guys are made to be together. It’s not often that you find a love so pure and real, but you two have. And I’m glad. Now that everything is sorted out, we can all move on and be happy again. Each and every one of us deserves it. Especially a little boy that’s joining my family. Some of you may not know yet, but Momo and I are adopting a child, and he’s right over there. Kisumi has been through a lot and I’m proud to say that he’s come through it all, still smiling like a champion. I hope you’ll be happy here Kisumi. Now with all that mushy stuff out of the way, I’d like to raise a glass in honour of Rin, Haru, Makoto, Kisumi, all of you in this room right now. Let’s toast to family.” Sousuke said, holding his glass high in the air.

“To family!” Everyone chorused as they tapped glasses and cup with one another saying cheers and smiling happily.

As Rin and Haru looked around the room at everyone, they couldn’t help but smile at what they saw. Haru’s parents and Rin’s sister talking and laughing as if they were old friends. Seijuro hopelessly trying to get Gou’s attention from across the room. Nagisa teasing Rei and the glasses glad boy returning the teasing with a playful telling off. Finally, Sousuke and Momo, standing with their son in the middle of it all, smiling and joking. More than one happy ending came out of this ‘journey’ ,as Sousuke had put it, and even with all the terrible terrible things that happened to them, they both fondly wondered if they would ever change a thing. Especially now they knew they were creating other people’s happy ever afters as well as their own.

Rin turned to Haru, smiling widely. “I love you.” He said, stroking the side of Haru’s cheek.

“I love you too.” He said back, looking with his blue eyes into the deep pools of red, his heart full of admiration.

“And me! And me! You love me too right?” Makoto said from where he stood in between Rin and Haru.

Haru hoisted the young boy up so he was at their height as Rin ruffled his hair. “Of course!” Haru said, kissing his cheek.

“We love you more than anything.” Rin said, kissing his other one.

Makoto giggled and hugged both Haru and Rin tightly. With their free hand, Rin and Haru linked their fingers together, smiling at the scene around them.

Haru looked up at Rin and whispered “To family.”

Rin whispered back in a soft tone so only Haru and Makoto could hear it.

“To family indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all there is to it! (Excluding the epilogue which I coming soon:P)  
> I want to thank you all so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first time writing and completing a fanfiction, so I'm super happy we could experience it together.  
> My next fanfic will be a Kagehina fic, so keep an eye out for it ;)  
> Also- if you guys want it, I'm all for writing a Makokisu sequal, or a soumo side story. Just let me know!
> 
> Thank you again! I hope to see you in not too long for the epilogue :D


	16. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale! Happy endings all round!

“This place is nice huh?” Rin commented, throwing his suitcase onto the large bed.

“Very,” The raven haired male replied with a small smile. “How the kids were able to pay for this still worries me though.”

“Best not to think about it, just embrace that we’re here! In _London_ Haru!” Rin enthused.

It was true, a week after that party, Rin and Haru had dropped Makoto off with Sousuke and Momo and we’re headed to London. Haru was by far more scared than Rin was, he couldn’t speak the language. But he had enough trust in Rin to get him around easily, y’know being an English teacher and all.

“We are. We are indeed. It’s beautiful.” Haru said, walking over to the balcony of their room and looking out towards the foreign land.

“Careful there, your starting to sound like Rei.” Rin teased, wrapping his arms around Haru.

“That makes you Nagisa, you know that right?” Rin pulled a face in response.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your friends. But he… he’s too much.”

Haru let out a hushed laugh, relaxing into his boyfriends touch. ‘Boyfriend’… Haru was happy saying that word, but he couldn’t help wishing he and Rin were more. And after this trip- he hoped they would be. Haru swallowed nervously as he glanced over to where the gold band he purchased lay hidden in a pair of boxers, delicately placed in a velvet box.

Haru understood that he wasn’t the most ‘manly’ in their relationship, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to stick to the conventions. He wanted to ask Rin to marry him, he didn’t care about his role. He was prepared and excited too. But he wasn’t opening that box for a few days. He just hoped it would stay hidden.

“You alright?” Rin checked, spinning Haru round to face him.

“A little nauseous I guess. Plane journeys don’t sit well with me I don’t think.” He feigned sickness.

Rin placed a hand on Haru’s head. “Hmm, I guess you are a little warm. Let’s get you bathed and to bed, it’s getting late anyway, we can always get up early for breakfast and then have a look around.”

“That sounds nice,” Haru softly leant in for a kiss, meeting Rin in the middle before pulling away after a brief moment. “I’ll go run the bath.”

“Any chance I could join you in there?” Rin teased.

“What do you think?” Haru responded as he turned his back wand walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Rin had never moved faster in his life!

* * *

 

The hotel, overall, was lovely. It was clean and spacious, the food was excellent and the staff were really nice! Well, Rin said they were nice anyway. Haru could mostly understand the words ‘dolphin’, ‘art’ and ‘mackerel’; but nothing else really. He thought to himself that he should start teaching himself English, that way they could all come back again; Rin, Makoto and himself, but this time he wouldn’t feel so out of place.

The only thing that was sucky about England was the weather. It wasn’t even winter and the rain was pouring down hard as freezing cold winds blew you away. Luckily, Rin had come prepared for their less than Caribbean holiday and has an umbrella with him. They both snuggled underneath it, Haru laughing as it was blown inside out for the third time.

“It’s not funny Haru!” He said with mock anger.

“It’s a little bit funny.” Haru replied, walking back to stand under the cover of Rin’s umbrella as they set of walking again. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Well, I was hoping we could go on the London eye, but that seems out of the question for today. We wouldn’t get a good view of anything! So… maybe Madame Tussauds?”

“What’s that?” Haru asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“An exhibition filled to the brim with wax work models of celebrities.” Rin said excitedly.

“…You’re kidding right?” Haru said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh come on Haru! It will be fun!” The shorter male still didn’t look entirely convinced. Rin rolled his eyes. He leant in and whispered in Haru’s ear, making his boyfriend blush.

“R-Really? The whole thing?” He stammered

“Until it hits the back of my throat.” He whispered back.

Haru swallowed heavily. “Well then, it’s time for Madame tus-whatever then.”

* * *

 

By the time they had arrived back at their hotel room they were knackered. They had been nonstop walking around London. Rin was so enthused by the wax models, he practically squealed when he saw his favourite characters from some English and American TV dramas. This made Haru retract his statement earlier about him being less manly than Rin. But it was cute to see his red eyed lover grinning and happy. Lord knows they deserved it.

After that they had visited a horror attraction that made Haru scream more than once, earning him a laugh from Rin who was apparently fearless or some shit. Whatever, Haru didn’t care, it was fun anyway. They had taken a walk around some of the shops, not buying much yet, although Rin did force Haru into buying them couple t-shirts, mugs and other memorabilia that had his and his written on it. Haru didn’t mind much though; it made Rin laugh so he was happy too.

They’d finished off the day with fish and chips; Rin said it was a classic to have when in England. They were… mediocre at best. Rin argued to Haru that it was because they weren’t by the seaside which does the best chips. Haru just shrugged it off and brought a packet of Doritos on the way back to the hotel.

“What do you want to watch on TV?” Haru called to Rin who was in the bathroom.

“Uhhh… I don’t mind, anything you want!”

“How am I supposed to choose? I don’t speak English.” Haru heard Rin’s soft footsteps approach the room.

“Lucky dip?” He laughed, as he walked in and took the controller off of Haru. He flicked the TV off, surprising Haru.

“Why did you do that?” He wondered.

“What’s the point in watching television when you’re right here? Let’s just talk.” And they did, into the early hours of the morning.

Of course, this meant that they had a very late morning, rolling out of bed at twelve and not leaving the house to get food until one. It was more of a chilled out day that day. The two of them just mooched about, sat in a few pubs, did a little more sightseeing.

But tonight, Haru had plans. Big plans. He had arranged for him and Rin to go on the London eye at night. Luckily, there had been a Japanese man working at the booth to book those things so Haru didn’t have as much trouble trying to understand English.

So, at 7:30, Haru and Rin were due to ride the London eye, under the stars, the beautiful city of London underneath them. And when they were right at the top- that was where he would do it. He’d ask Rin to be with him forever.

Fuck me was he nervous.

It got to 6:30 and Haru said he had a surprise for Rin. With a raised eyebrow the red head went and got ready, followed by Haru so that by 7 o’clock the two were ready to hit the town.

“So what’s the surprise?” Rin asked Haru as they walked hand in hand down the street.

“Well it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you know would it?” Haru retorted making Rin huff out a sigh.

“You know I hate surprises…” He whined. “They make me too anxious and nervous and- why are we stopping here?” He asked as Haru skidded to a halt in front of the London eye.

“Because,” He said with a smile. “We’re riding that.”

Rin looked up at the giant Ferris wheel like structure. “Really?” He breathed out in shock and surprise. Haru nodded. “Jesus Haru, a night ride on the London eye? That must’ve cost a fortune! You… you…” He tried to be man, but couldn’t muster up the courage. “You’re too sweet to me.” He finished moving in to kiss Haru lightly.

“Well come on then! I’m super excited for this!” Rin said, practically dragging Haru to the monument with him.

Haru handed over their tickets and suddenly the two were in their own personal carriage, floating up into the night sky.

“How are you so romantic Haru?” Rin said as he looked out of the glass bubble, his warms hands creating mist on the cold windows.

“Well I had to beat you after the swimming pool thing.”

“Meh, I still think I win.”

“You do?”

“Of course not! Look at us! We’re on the fucking London eye at night, it’s so beautiful outside and I’m with the man I love,” He turned smiling at Haru. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“You don’t think?” Haru said teasingly. “How about we find out?” He said as he sunk to one knee in the middle of the bubble.

“Oh my god…” Rin said, fully turning to face Haru now. “Haru… you…

“I love you Rin,” He began. “Ever since I fell on you in the bar that night, I’ve loved you. And I’ll never stop loving you. You’re so good to me, so good to my son. You’re everything I never dreamed of and so, so much more. You saved me, more than once and I can’t imagine a life where you’re not with me. So,” He said, pulling out a black velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal the gold band he had brought with Makoto a few days before their departure. “What do you say Rin? Will you marry me?”

By the time Haru was through, Rin couldn’t even see anymore, his sight blocked by the floods of tears that were coming out. To hear Haru put his emotions into words like that… it made him fall in love all over again. He swiftly moved over to Haru and got down on his knees to grasp Haru by the back of the next, pulling him in for a deep kiss that screamed ‘Yes!’.

When they pulled away, panting hard, Haru whispered. “So was that a yes?” Rin nodded enthusiastically, grinning wildly at his fiancée.

“I wouldn’t want to spend my life with anyone else.”

* * *

 

It was déjà vu. Haru being slammed up against a wall as the entered their hotel room, instantly being attacked by Rin’s lips, teeth and tongue. Kissing him, sucking on his neck, whispering sweet nothings into Haru’s ear. They made him shiver with delight. Right before his legs gave out; Rin had hoisted him up and was taking him back to their bed, dropping him onto the silky covers and crawling back up his body.

“If I remember correctly,” He teased, rubbing his hand over Haru’s clothed cock. “I owe my future husband a very special blow job.” Haru groaned. ‘Future Husband’… oh he liked the sound of that.

“Mmm, y-you do…” He stammered as Rin raised his own shirt over his head and took it off.

“What was it again… oh yes,” he leant close to Haru and whispered in his ear. “All the way to the back of my throat.”

Haru moaned as Rin unbuttoned his trouser, he was already half hard.

It didn’t take long for Rin to pull Haru free from his trousers and underwear before he began to lick the tip. Haru gripped the sheets under him and threw his head back as Rin slowly let head drop down Haru’s length, but he didn’t stop as he usually did, he continued down until his nose was on Haru’s stomach.

“Oh God, Jesus, Rin!” He said, feeling every flick of the red head’s tongue, every swallow that forced his cock deeper.

Slowly Rin began to bob up and down on Haru’s length. Haru groaned loudly, threading his fingers through the burgundy locks. Haru would never know how Rin got to be so good at this, but now really wasn’t the time to ask.

Rin was happily sucking Haru, knowing it drove his lover insane. Rin wondered if this is as far as they would go tonight. They hadn’t gone all the way since the incident, the mood hadn’t been right, but tonight they were both feeling it. And little did Haru know, Rin had his own surprise planned for him.

Rin pulled his head off of Haru, licking his lips with a lust filled look that made his fiancée even harder, if that was possible. Rin reached over to a draw where he had put the lube he’d purchased in. He pulled it out, popping the cap and drizzling it onto his fingers. Haru squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the cold fingers pressing his entrance, but felt nothing. After a good ten seconds he opened his eyes in confusion and had to suddenly bite back a gasp.

In front of him, straddling his thighs, was Rin. Who was also fingering his own ass hole, his face was slightly red and his tongue was slightly poking out.

“Rin, what are you doing?” Haru asked, knowing that Rin hadn’t bottomed before.

“I trust you Haru. I, ah, want you to take me today,” He looked up and Haru. “I want you to be the first and last to take me.”

Haru held back a groan at how hot in sounded. He was suddenly nervous, he’d never toped before. Sure, he knew it wouldn’t be uncomfortable like bottoming was, but he didn’t want to disappoint Rin.

“Okay. Okay,” He whispered, still mentally preparing himself. “Let me help you.” He said, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and pulling Rin’s out to slide his own in.

The red head shuddered as Haru’s long slender digits entered him. It wasn’t as unpleasant as he had expected, but he knew they weren’t nearly started yet.

Haru continued to prep Rin, slowly adding more fingers and kissing his neck to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling he was all too familiar with.

It wasn’t long before Rin was ready and was rolling over onto his back, legs spread for Haru.

“I’m nervous.” Haru admitted bluntly.

“You think I’m not?” Rin wheezed with a small laugh. “Come on Haru, I want you.”

Haru stroked himself with lube, making sure he was slick enough to penetrate Rin smoothly. He lined himself up with Rin and pushed into his lover, biting down hard on his lip because holy fuck! Haru had never felt anything like it before. Rin was so warm and tight and _soft,_ it took all of his strength to not ram into Rin straight away.

Rin on the other hand was experiencing a different feeling. It hurt. Not drastically, not so much that Rin couldn’t handle it, but the pain was there none the less. He did even realise his eye were shut tightly until he heard the sweet voice of his fiancée as him if he was alright as he stroked some stray red strands of hair from Rin’s head.

“I-I’m okay.” He stammered, his voice weak. He made a strange noise as Haru pushed in further, one that neither of them could tell whether it was lustful or pained, so Haru continued to push it, knowing full well that it was the initial shock that was the worst.

Haru was buried to the hilt when he leant down to kiss Rin gently on the lips, trying desperately not to move his lower half even though it begged for friction. He didn’t care. He could hold back for Rin.

“Feels weird.” Rin mumbled against Haru’s lips.

“I know, I know, trust me, we both know it gets better.” Haru comforted.

Finally Rin said he was ready for movement. Haru started by slowly moving his hips, the thrusts were shallow and short not only because he didn’t want to rush Rin, but because Rin was so tight he knew he wouldn’t last long. Both men let out stuttered gasps, making them both laugh with eachother.

“Well this is new.” Rin said though a wince.

“It sure is.”

After a second of silence Rin continued. “You can go a bit faster now.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. I want to feel what makes you cry out usually.” He said with a wink.

Haru pulled his hips back a long way until he was only just inside of Rin before pushing them back together at full force. They moaned once again in sync, but this time they didn’t laugh, they were too caught up in the moment.

Haru began to move his hips, thrusting constantly into a trembling Rin who was finally starting to feel the pleasure, a small spark made him throw his head back and shout out loud a garbled version of Haru’s name.

“D-don’t look at me like that Haru!” Rin said, poking out his tongue, biting down on it when Haru thrust into him again.

“Rin. I won’t… won’t last long.” Haru said as a warning.

“It’s fine, you can come whenever you want too.”

Haru bit his bottom lip again. “I-Inside?”

Rin seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding. If Haru could handle his come in his ass, surely Rin could do the same.

It wasn’t long before Haru was crying out Rin’s name and collapsing over the edge of bliss. As he came down from his high, he placed a hand on Rin’s member and began stroking, some lube still on his hand making it easy to rub him.

Rin’s breathing deepened and shallowed until he looked directly into Haru’s eyes and came with a small whisper of Haru’s name on his lips.

Shortly after, the two were in the bath, Rin’s arms around Haru’s waist as they lay in the water together.

“Hey Rin?” Haru asked, his voice groggy from the sleepy feeling that consumed him.

“Yeah?”

“Was it alright?”

Rin chuckled softly. “It was more than alright.”

“But I came first.” He sounded disappointed in himself.

“It doesn’t matter, it felt incredible Haru. The feeling of you inside me… it’s one I won’t forget.” Haru smiled at Rin’s words and he snuggled closer to his future husband.

“But, uh, Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“I still prefer topping.”

Haru sighed with relief. “Thank god. I seriously don’t know if I could top you again. It’s too much effort. I’ll stick with being bottom.”

They laughed together before they got out of the bath, clean and refreshed, to go to their bed. They fell asleep dreaming about what the future entailed for them.

* * *

 

“Do you, Haruka Nanase, take Rin Matsuoka to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Rin Matsuoka, take Haruka Nanase to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me you are now pronounced husband and husband, you may now- oh Jesus Haru at least wait for me to say it!” Sousuke, who had become legally able to marry people online to marry his two best friends, exclaimed with distain as Haru flung himself at Rin.

But Haru wasn’t listening, he was too busy with his arms around Rin’s neck, lips firmly planted on one another’s, sharing their first kiss of many as a married couple. They pulled away, breathless and grinning.

“Well you look dashing Mr. Matsuoka.” Rin said with a wink.

“I never decided to take your name!” Haru said, poking out his tongue childishly, yelping when Rin picked him up bridal style. “Oi! Rin!”

“What’s that Haruka Matsuoka?” Rin said, looking lovingly at the raven haired male, dressed in his suit with a red tie.

“You’re such a child.” Haru said, looking back at his husband with his suit and blue tie and thinking that he couldn’t get luckier.

“Dad! Dad!” Makoto said as he ran over, grinning and giggling, holding Kisumi’s hand as he pulled the candyfloss haired male with him.

“Hey Makoto! What do you think?” He said posing with Haru in his arms.

“Put me down Rin!” Haru grinned with mock anger.

“I think you guys are cute!” Kisumi said. “We’ll get married one day Makoto! Just you wait!” Makoto blushed, telling Kisumi to shut up as they giggled and walked off to talk to Momo and Sousuke.

Rin slowly set Haru down on the floor, both of them laughing and grinning at each other.

“I love you Mr. Matsuoka.” Rin said with a wink.

“Yeah yeah, you too Mr _. Nanase_.” He retorted, lacing his fingers with Rin’s as they followed the crowd of guests out of the church hall and into the area where the reception was being held.

They knew their future was bright and bold, full of laughter and tears and joy and sadness. They knew there would be good times and bad times, fun times and hard times, but they knew they’d get through it all.

They just couldn’t wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! IT'S OVER! I am really going to miss this story.  
> I hope you all enjoyed Mr. Matsuoka! My first ever multi chapter fanfiction- not to shabby I don't think!
> 
> If you're interested in more by me, the first chapter of my new kagehina fanfiction is up! It's called 100 things and you should totally check it out :P   
> After that is finished, I think I'll start a makokisu sequel! So if you really loved this story, hey- don't worry! More will be coming. It will take while, but I see a sequel in the future.
> 
> Anyway- Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic and I'm really excited to see how you guys like it! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and of all goes well the next should be coming soon! be sure to tell me what you thought, and leave kudos if you want too- it would be much appreciated :)


End file.
